Housebreaking the Kitten
by Shekickass
Summary: The Book of the Principles of Yin and Yang, ancient even when Nujiezu was founded. It holds, however, wisdom and knowledge. Its principles will help you, Akane and Ranma Saotome, develop the nature of Yang and impose the nature of Yin into Shampoo. Warning: FEMSLASH-BDSM-Strong Lenguage.
1. Nihao, slavery!

**Some Notes:** Un-consensual BDSM- Reading-and writing- about this's hot stuff. But it's the fantasy that makes it erotic. Doing it for real's some fucked up shit.

* * *

Swirling images. Dark.

Silence.

Daytime? Nightime?

Should I be somewhere?

Eyes, opening. Darkness still.

It must still be early morning, Shampoo thought to herself. Plenty of time to sleep, to rest, to ...

That dream! The Amazon could only recall bits of it, fragments of memory as if it took place eons ago, the way dream memories usually are. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the images that floated behind her closed lids and drift back to the sleep from which she had awoken. A dream about her and Ranma together back in Nychiezu, happy and in bed…

But the visions insisted, nagging.

Streetlights, glaringly bright. Then the dark pavement coming up to meet her. Did she trip? No, that was impossible. She never tripped…

But if it was a dream, why did she remember being so afraid before falling? And why was she suddenly aware of the distant sting in her palms, scraped as she reached out to catch herself on the rough, dirty pavement?

Shampooo opened her eyes to the blackness, stared around realizing that even the usual dim outline of her bedroom window, which faced the street, was black. She sat up slowly; wincing as her tender hands slid across the hard, rough bed.

"Great-grandmother?" She asked, knowing the old woman should be next to her.

The silence that answered her, the vague realization that her bed should be neither hard nor rough and the soft sound of metal broke through her foggy consciousness simultaneously. As she twisted her head around, seeking some source of light, some bearing of direction, she felt the hard collar at her throat. Her hands reached up to feel what was resting on her neck and found a smooth band of metal. It was snug, but not tight. It had warmed to her skin temperature, but felt cold nonetheless.

Still groggy and not yet panicked, Shampoo ran her hands around the collar seeking some method of removing it. Toward the back, a little to one side, she felt a protruding ring, and her fingers discovered what must be a chain attached to the ring. She fumbled to find the catch, pulling and twisting, trying in vein to open the band. Unsuccessful, she gave up for the moment and instead took hold of the chain. She turned the collar on her neck so that the chain was at her front. She had to shift her body somewhat to accomplish this, since the chain was apparently stuck on something close by. She tugged, but couldn't get it loose.

A chain on a collar around her neck…both of which she was unable to break. Realization was starting to creep through her confusion, but panic hadn't yet arrived. Her rational mind was doing its best to maintain that this all was a dream. It just didn't make sense.

The motion of turning her body made her again aware of the surface she sat upon. Shampoo let go of the chain and with her fingertips tenderly felt around the area where she sat. The surface was hard, but not cold. Concrete. Not bare - covered with some kind of material. It was rough and thin, just the lightest of barriers between her naked body and the hard cement.

Naked…body?

Her hands moved from the rough fabric to the slightly cool skin of her thighs, then slid up to her hips and belly, and then on to her bare breasts. From there her hands once again found the metal collar that encircled her throat. She tugged at the unyielding band with one hand, while her other found the chain and pulled. She turned over onto her knees and crawled toward whatever it was stuck on. She walked one hand along the chain, using it as a guide in the blackness. She didn't have far to go. In just a few feet the chain ended abruptly against a cool cement wall. There was another ring attached to the wall where the chain ended. It was low, close to where the wall met the floor. She pulled once more, still confused, but somehow accepting the illogical conclusion that she was no match for the thin chain.

Her fingers, inquisitive seemingly of their own accord, felt outward in all directions from the ring on the wall. Lines. Squares. It was a brick wall. No, a cinder-block wall. Moving as far as she could to both the right and to the left, she felt no other break on the surface aside from the regular lines of the mortared bricks. She felt the urge to slam her fist into the stone to break it, but a small voice at the back of her head advised against it. If the wall shared the unnatural resistance of the chain, she would break her hand.

Shampoo got up, her knees crackling as they straightened. The chain was just long enough to allow her to stand. Stretching up as far as her fingertips could reach she again encountered nothing but the even surface of the cement cinder blocks.

Unnerved and slightly scared, the Amazon turned her back to the wall, leaned against it, and slowly slid down to a squatting position. Her rear and shoulders were abraded by the slightly rough cement surface, but she didn't take notice.

"Ni Hao?" she said very quietly. The softly spoken word sounded loud in the thick silence. Her voice was somewhat rough. She cleared her throat and spoke again. "Someone here? Where…am I?..."

There was no answer. There was no echo. The surrounding space and thick blackness seemed to absorb the sound like a sponge as soon as it passed her lips. A tear welled from one eye and fell down her cheek and onto her thigh. Only a few times in her life had she felt this terrified, during those special training session endured back at Nychiezu. She wondered numbly if this was perhaps a test placed by her Great-grandmother. Or was it maybe a punishment? Had the Council of Elders decided the chase for Ranma had taken too long? Had they taken her back home? Was this her penance for failing again?

Shampoo sat all the way down and brought her knees up to her chest, clasping both arms around her shins, hugging her legs. The collar was a noticeable weight on her neck now, and the chain lay cold on her shoulder. She propped her chin on her knees and stared into the darkness, crying silently.

She flinched violently when the sound of metal on metal resounded in the darkness. Desperation and sadness shoved violently down by the instincts of a hard trained warrior. Shampoo rose to her feet and stared blindly towards the source of the sound.

It had stopped, followed almost immediately by the distinct sound of a bolt-lock being turned and opened. A searing bolt of pain flashed through her head as the door directly in front of her was suddenly opened. In the instant it took for her to squeeze her eyes shut the bright light stabbed her like a knife. She covered her face with her arms, a bright rectangle of light burned onto the inside of her eyelids. She felt wetness on her cheeks and thighs as her eyes immediately began to tear.

"Sorry about that…" A familiar voice said, sounding indifferent rather than regretful.

"A-Akane?" Shampoo ventured, still unable to see. "What…where is we?"

"I can't tell you yet but it's safe."

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light and she squinted at Akane. Shampoo stared at her for a long time. Gone was the ugly uniform she always used. She was wearing a brilliantly polished dark blue one-piece leather dress that ended just below her knees. On her feet were laced a pair of glossy, black, leather knee high boots with 5 inch stiletto heels. There was a tight, black, leather corset over the outside of the dress (or the corset was a part of the dress, she couldn't tell for sure) that narrowed Akane's seemly square waist down to an impossibly petite size. And her breasts, usually hidden under layers of cloths, were proudly displayed over the black material.

But what stunned Shampoo the most was the expression on her face and the fire on her eyes...She felt strangely vulnerable under that burning gaze, so unlike the gentle eyes of humble stupid Akane. The Amazon's face hardened suddenly.

"Who you? What you did to Pervert Girl?!"

"I hated that nickname before, you know. But now...I can't deny it anymore." Akane said humbly. "I'm a perv. And now I get to play with you all I want."

Shampoo bared her teeth in a silent snarl and lashed out with a brutal kick. Her foot connected with the pervert's neck. She had time only to gasp as Akane barreled forward and grabbed her throat. She slammed her hard against the wall and then to the ground. Shampoo grunted and struggled to get back to her feet, but Akane twisted her arms so that she was forced to lie flat, her front pressed onto the cold concrete floor. Then she felt Akane's weight settle on her back. She was straddling her body and sitting on her…and there was nothing she could do!

"Wha-why I no can lift you?!" Shampoo wailed, starting to hyperventilate. She felt something wrap around her wrists and tighten.

"Your strength's gone for now. It will make things easier."

Shampoo heard a soft 'click', then Akane got off of her and moved to one side.

The Amazon tried to bring her hands to her front, but they were bound together behind her. She wiggled and squirmed on the floor until she was able to roll over onto her side and work her way into a sitting position. It didn't matter how hard she strained against her bindings, they would not break. Tears of fear and despair gathered in her eyes and she looked up at Akane, now standing above her with a triumph smirk on her face.

"What you do to me?!"

"You will get your strength back when we are done."

It was comforting to know whatever was done to her was reversible. And the fact Akane planned on reversing it in the future helped even more. Her threats, however, were harder to digest. They did confirm her suspicion that this girl just wasn't who she seemed to be. But how that realization made the situation any better escaped her. Well, when one was defeated, the only thing to do was to recapitulate…and then get revenge once things were favorable again.

"Done with what? What you want from Shampoo?"

Akane-or whoever was impersonating her- grabbed the chain attached to the collar around her neck and yanked it firmly. Shampoo was forced forward inches away from the tomboy's leering face.

"Taming you."

Akane leaned forward, her lips brushing slightly against hers. Shampoo moved by instinct, forced into action by years of hard training. Like a hound to blood, she leapt at the opening and tried to bite the lips of her captor. Akane pulled back sharply and smiled. She kept staring at her...hungrily. Shampoo was suddenly very aware of her nakedness and she lifted her legs to hide as much of her body she could from those avid eyes.

"When this's all over…" She said, standing and calmly turning away. "…you'll lick off my hand like a good little pet."

"Wait!"

Shampoo rose to her feet and ran after the retreating Akane. The chain attached to the metal collar around her neck jerked taunt and forced her to a painful stop. Gagging and sputtering, Shampoo fell on her ass, hurting her bound hands. The door closed, taking the light away and submerging her in darkness. She cried desperately for Akane to return, but there was no answer.

Moaning, Shampoo crawled back towards the wall and sat against it. She had to lean on her shoulder as to not press against her bound hands. It was not fear what she felt. A Nychiezu warrior could not be afraid of some mad Japanese child…But whatever it was she was feeling was definitely unpleasant. She lifted her legs against her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Maybe this was just a dream, some weird nightmare. Maybe she was back at home and this was punishment. Maybe that wasn't Akane after all…

And again she wondered how that possibility made the situation better.

* * *

Akane's façade dropped as soon as the door was closed. She shuddered and covered her face in shame. It had been pretty hard to act so lofty and cold in front of a naked Shampoo. It was even harder to stay indifferent at the sight of her tears and wide scared eyes. But it was for her own good…or so Cologne said.

The old woman approached her from the other side of the room, balancing perfectly on a long pogo staff. Ranma stood next to her, looking angry and mournful.

"How did it go?"

"Good, I guess."

Cologne handed her a worn-out book.

"This is yours now, child. Read the words of this document carefully."

Akane grabbed the book and nodded. She had been practicing for months to be ready for that short encounter with Shampoo. The way to speak, to look at her, to move and bound her…it had all being carefully studied and practiced. It's being a hard work and she knew the difficulty of this mission would only increase. Ranma came to stand next to her. He smiled and that lone reassuring gesture was all she needed.

Cologne looked sadly at them. Akane noticed and she felt a pang of compassion. Since Ranma and she had married, the old woman looked as fragile and old as she was. Gone seemed to be the spirited and urban matriarch they had both come to respect and even care for.

"You should go home and rest, child. Your trail has begun."

Akane nodded and huddled closer to Ranma.


	2. Kill or be killed

**Some Notes:** Un-consensual BDSM- Reading-and writing- about this's hot stuff. But it's the fantasy that makes it erotic. Doing it for real's some fucked up shit.

* * *

Cologne had survived more than a hundred years in a turbulent land. She lived through assassination attempts, betrayals, the loss of loved ones, the dissemination of families and three different wars. Her old eyes had witnessed terrible things and there wasn´t much the world could throw to stagger her. Sadly, the hurt anger of her Great-granddaughter was one of the few things that did.

"I did everything you ever asked of me!" The girl was screeching, both hands clasped tightly on the iron collar around her neck. "I bled and I sweated! I broke my bones over and over again! I killed for you! I never complained, I've always trusted you! How can you do this to me!?"

"I lack the power to protect you."

"No! You don't!"

A sharp blow to the head was standard corrective for such stubbornness but she couldn't bring herself to apply it. Instead, soft-spoken explanations were once again provided.

"I am but one of the Council, child. What could I do against the rest? Even with Ranma, Akane, you and Mousse at my side…It would be war. It's that what your freedom's worth? The death and pain of the tribe and your friends?"

"Yes!"

"You're angry right now, child, and you have tasted so much wrong that the notion of something better escapes you. It will be hard at first but, at the end, life will be much better."

Her face twisted with anger and sorrow, Shampoo kicked the tray saddled with her food. A steaming bowl of chow mein and a cup of tea crushed to the ground. Uncaring for the mess, the girl turned to face sullenly the wall.

The old woman stared dully at the spilled food. She shot a small chi ball at it. The smell of burnt pasta and vegetables filled the room. Her hand closed and the blue flames danced into thin air, disappearing. The broken pieces of glass and porcelain were gathered in the tray. Without another word, she shuffled to the open door.

"I hope you die a bad death, great-grandmother."

Cologne stopped at the door, briefly, before closing it shut. Light left with her. Safe in loneliness, Shampoo finally let go of the raging emotions swirling on her chest and wept brokenly.

* * *

The wonders of the battle in Mount Phoenix had been felt all over the Byankalas. The mountains had trembled to their foundation and fire rained down in every valley for a day and a night. Such display of raw power made Ranma very valuable to the Joketsuzoku. Faced with constant-and insolent-rejections in the field of marriage, the Council chose to offer an alliance. Having displayed his power, he would only need to prove worthy of trust and protection by making Shampoo a loyal loving slave.

Joketsuzoku was seated in a secluded corner of broad China and its small population usually kept for themselves. The moment they were disturbed, like a hive of bees, they would lash out with everything they've got to submit the world, if necessary, to their Laws and archaic ways. Ranma's rejection to the alliance proposal was met with rabid anger. If he did not complied, the Tendo and Saotome Clans would be obliterated. His power may be great, but there was no greater force on earth than the combined force of all the Nujiezu.

Akane ate the wanton mee in silence. Next to her, Ranma was devouring a third dish. The food was delicious but it was free. The boy's behavior was blameworthy.

"We can always come after lunch." She said. "I feel bad, always coming and eating for free."

"I need to get rid of the stock." Cologne said dully. "It is no problem. Besides, it helps save time."

"I'm glad to help." Ranma said, snatching a meat bun from the center of the table and eating it whole. Akane glared at him. "What?"

Cologne had closed down the Neko Hanten. The tables and chairs were piled up against the walls and their workers had started to abandon the sinking ship. Mousse, travelling on white wings, was probably reaching the Sea of Japan by now. He would shake off the effects of the Xi Fa Xiang Gao sometime but likely not in the near future. Cologne would carry his things with hers in the plane by the end of the month; a one-way flight to China.

Akane swallowed, thinking of the faith of the third member of the peculiar group. Shampoo had been informed that morning of the situation. She didn't take it well and the effects of the hard encounter had left their mark on the old woman. She looked sick and withered.

"Stop staring and finish, Akane." Cologne said wearily. "I trust you studied the Book?"

"Yes…"

"The Payin Xion Yu, the Principles of Yin and Yang, ancient even when Nujiezu was founded. It holds, however, wisdom and knowledge. Its principles will help you, Akane and Ranma Saotome, develop the nature of Yang and impose the nature of Yin into Shampoo:

"Kàn Kǒnghè: the nature of Yang is to impose and the nature of Yin is to accept. Yang is light and Yin is the darkness that recoils from light. Yang moves the Yin, because Yang is energy and Yin is all which holds still. Yang gives when needs to and takes when wants to. Yin must give and takes what Yang wishes to give.

Diànyuán Hé Zì: Yang's every word is Law. Yin's every action must have reward or punishment. If punishment was promised, it must be applied. If reward was promised, it must be given. Thus Yang's words will equal action. It is truthfulness of word and fairness of action, and not wanton cruelty, Yang's true nature.

Lìliàng Hé Shēntǐ: Honey catches more flies than vinegar. A whipping hurts for a month and the victim recoils at the sight of the lasher. The memory of overwhelming pleasures lasts a lifetime and the victim yearns for them.

Bù Dàfāng, Gōngpíng: Compassion does not equal absence of cruelty. Cruelty only leads to self-destruction. Discipline precedes all else."

Cologne stopped talking. Akane knew the words by memory and could recite them with as much ease. Ranma sucked in the noodles that had been hanging from his mouth and glared at the old woman.

"That's some fucked up shit."

"So it is, boy." She agreed dryly. "And still, you shall live the rest of your life by its precepts or suffer the consequences."

"I still say we should fight."

Shampoo was not the only teenager blinded to the realities of the world. Ranma had been raised under the tutelage of a lowed moral opportunist, travelling around most of Asia. It was not naivety and hurt anger that kept him from understanding the real predicament of their situation, as it was with Shampoo. His was mere arrogance, sculpted by a lifetime of impunity and tuned by overwhelming skill.

"Ranma, your fight with Saffron was impressive, or so I'm told. But you are not the first to fight one of his incarnations. Nujiezu has prospered at the foot of their mountain for thousands of years as a free nation, despite the fertility and wealth of our land."

Ranma sighed and slumped in his chair, refusing to comment. Cologne turned her attention to Akane. Ironically, she was the most sheltered of the three and had the clearest understanding of the whole problem.

"I suggest we get started with today's lesson. Are you ready?"

"…yes."

Shampoo felt the veil of sleep starting to lift. Thick tears, trapped from the previous night, fell free as her eyes blinked open. She caught them with her tongue in an unconscious attempt to moisten a dry mouth. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand. It was a highly insufficient way to relieve the tension built at the brick of her nose. The sheet covering the floor served as a handkerchief.

Searing light burst into the room and Shampoo closed her eyes, crying out in pain. It seemed the faint sound of metal against metal that dragged her from sleep had not been part of some fleeting dream. The door opened briefly. Just a flash of light soon smothered by impenetrable darkness…

"Close your eyes, Shampoo."

She squealed and jumped to her feet, forced back slightly by the pull of the chain. Voided of vision, other senses strained to catch any clues of what to expect. The groaning sound of moving leather and a strange musky scent was insufficient.

"Akane? What you doing?"

"On five, I'll turn the light on. One…"

Shampoo hesitated. Disobedience was a clear sign of rebellion but the warning was meant for her sake. She closed her eyes as Akane's voice intoned the number 'four' and opened them a few seconds later. Her eyes resented the early exposure but the searing pain was endured. An enemy could never be left unguarded.

Akane's heels clicked loudly against the floor as she came to stand in front of her. She was wearing the same leather dress and shiny latex boots of last time but two things had been added to the outfit: a shiny black leather belt that wrapped around her waist and a wicked looking bullwhip strapped to it. Shampoo swallowed at the sight of the weapon and looked up to asset the girl's intentions. Nothing filtered pass that cold haughty face.

"Cologne told me you were informed of the deal. I hope you cooperate. It will save a lot of time."

"Time for what? What you going do to me?"

Akane's self-control almost slipped but the urge to comfort was suppressed. The harder it was at first, the easier it would be in the long run. She straightened, the tight dress secured around her body creaking. The leather felt like an armor of sorts. Its scent was very soothing.

"If you don't obey, I will hurt you. If you obey, I will reward you. It's that simple. I am now in charge of your life, Shampoo. The sooner you accept that, the easier this's all going to be."

Shampoo had hoped the 'evil Akane' was just some sort of demon playing with them. She had imagined Ranma or Great-grandmother- even stupid Mousse- crushing through the door to save her. It was impossible to maintain such delusions anymore. The dead weight of the chain and collar was suddenly overwhelming.

"You must be hungry. Here. "

Shampoo looked up. Her so proclaimed owner was presenting a bowl of steaming dan hua tang. An avid urge to take it was suppressed and intentions evaluated. There was no smile to soften the cold haughty expression but the ice seemed to have melted from Akane's brown eyes. The offer seemed safe enough to be accepted.

Shampoo took the bowl and chopsticks and knelt to eat. Akane turned and paced casually around the room. It's all she could do not to snap. The lessons received on the last seven months stumbled through her mind one after the other. Even though disturbing, the BDSM Martial Art style was interesting and pleasurable. The prospect of applying some of its technics on the Amazon stirred a great excitement. It was spoiled, though, by that unhappy face and tearful eyes.

The sound of porcelain clicking on cement signaled the end of the meal. Akane turned and faced Shampoo with her carefully studied expression. The girl left the bowl on the side, the chopsticks set neatly on top. She looked so fragile...

"Stand up, Shampoo." She glanced to make sure all the soup was gone. "Step away from the wall."

A weakening relief washed over her as Shampoo obeyed. Without defiance there was no need for punishments. Perhaps the Amazon was not as stubborn and difficult as her Great-grandmother wanted to believe. Perhaps, she was just doing that good of a job.

There was an old saying in Joketsuzoku: if the gods thought of the human body as something shameful, people would be born with cloths. In that regard, they were a very liberal race. Men and women bathed together and in hot days most of them walked around the village naked. Cloths made noise when wiped by the strong wind of the mountains and could get hooked in the branch of trees and bushes. It was standard practice of hunters to oil their skin and venture into the woods at night with only a dagger in hand.

Shampoo, like any other Nujiezu, displayed her body shamelessly. Under Akane's hungry gaze, however, nakedness was making her uncomfortable and she yearned for cloths.

"Step forward a little more."

Shampoo stepped forward a little more. There was a slight pressure on her throat as the chain pulled taunt. Akane continued to inspect her like some piece of meat dangling from a hook at the butcher shop. Her eyes closed and forced thoughts of revenge and retaliation flooded her mind to grant some manner of comfort. Concentration broke when Akane walked casually to her back. She tried to turn but strong hands grabbed her head by both sides. An unworthy whimper slipped her lips.

"Head and eyes straight forward. Straighten your back." Compliance reassured Akane in her role and she continued to examine Shampoo's shivering body casually.

Akane had always envied the Amazon's speed and raw strength and seeing the smooth well-toned muscles was breath taking. The creamy skin was flawless; the few moles that did exist seemed to be in the perfect position. Her bottom was round, small and firm. Only Ranma's female body displayed equal perfection.

Akane grew angry for the moisture building at her crotch. It was not an alien sensation-she had been having sex with Ranma regularly since their marriage and previous role playing was a must- but the reaction was highly inappropriate at the moment. This was not a game aimed to pleasure her. It was a struggle of wills where losing control meant losing the battle. Hoping the reminder set her body straight, Akane reached out and brushed Shampoo's ass with her fingertips.

Shampoo inhaled sharply and flinched forward. The chain pulled hard against her throat. Firm hands steadied her and the directive to look ahead was repeated in that deep voice the bitch kept using. The slight touch became a firm full-hand petting. Thoughts of revenge and retaliation fled, abandoning her to confusion and trepidation. It was impossible this commanding assertive person was the same shy humble stupid Akane. The Council was playing its usual games. There was a spring, her mind chanted, of Drowned Akane. Figures the bitch would be the only person going to the place and cursing it more...

A breathy whimper passed her lips as Akane's fingernails ran gently up and down her back. The motion continued for what felt like an eternity. As the urge to whirl around and attack threatened to smother common sense, the maddening caress stopped. Akane moved back to the front looking rather rattled. Pale cheeks were flushed and cold penetrating eyes had grown a little wild. Shampoo scowled.

"You're incredibly beautiful, Shampoo. I-I am glad you're…mine now."

"I never bow to lesser person like you."

Akane felt relieved rather than intimidated by the subtle display of defiance and arrogance. Shampoo's silent compliance and sad eyes had been unexpected and staggering. Anger and violence could be handled. She had been prepared to.

"Do you need to pee?" She asked coldly.

"Yes, I need to pee. I chain up to wall for hours." Shampoo hissed venomously. "And I need shower! No turn you back on me!"

Akane took deep breaths to get a racing heart under control. Powerful arousal conflicted with guilt and sympathy. She picked the plastic bag resting by the door and strolled back to Shampoo. The Amazon didn't make eye contact, which was good. It meant her voice and expression continued to be unaffected by the turbulent storm raging inside her.

"Do not speak unless I give you permission. And it's not just 'Akane' anymore. Add 'samma' to the end of my name. It's the proper display of respect. Disobey and you'll be punished."

"Is not afraid of you." Shampoo sneered. "You lesser woman, you lesser warrior, taking me out of way only way you get Ranma. You going make mistake soon or late and then you die."

"I'll let that slide because you're angry. But you better shut up now." Akane threw the plastic bag at her feet. "Pee. We've got lots of things to do before the day's over."

There was a stout table resting on the wall opposite to Shampoo. Heavy chains dangled from the sides and a leather bag rested on the center. Akane approached it on staggering feet, grumbling each time the high-heel boots twisted her ankles off course. A strong smell of leather rushed to her face as the bag was zipped open. The sight of what laid inside worsened the effects of the angry accusations blurting out of Shampoo's mouth and those whispered by her own treacherous brain.

Cologne had initiated in the BDSM Martial Arts even before Ranma accepted the Nujiezu's final proposal. The style relied on body manipulation to tamper with an individual's mind. Akane knew the effects being tied up in different positions-through the usage of diverse elements-had on someone. She had practiced them on Ranma and poor P-chan but this was the first time she would do something to an unwilling individual. She would do it to Shampoo…

In an impulse, Akane hit the open palm of her hand with a riding crop. She loved the sharp crack of leather striking flesh. The memory of Shampoo's perky little butt flashed through her mind…

Akane flushed and quickly put the crop away. She kept rummaging through the bag for the cans of soda Cologne promised would be found at the bottom. That's what she needed to sooth her painfully dry throat.

A plastic jar bounced off her head with a dry hollow sound. It landed and rolled on the table, coming to rest by her hands. She blinked out of her stupor and turned. Shampoo was all flushed in her anger, hands closed in tight trembling fists.

"Is you insane!? I no pee in jar! You pee in stupid jar!"

"I can pee in the bathroom." Akane regretted the jab instantly. She grabbed the jar, several napkins from the bag and approached Shampoo again. She set it all at her feet and showed her one of the two cans of soda between her fingers. "You can pee in the jar now or right where you stand later but you're not leaving this room. I won't even look and when you're done, I'll give you a soda. You sound like a dying frog."

Akane wondered distractedly, as she wobbled back to the table, if the suffocating heath on the room was for Shampoo's sake. The girl would probably freeze without the heater, naked as she was and unable to do any exercise because of the chain. She wished to be naked too. The leather dress was soggy in the inside- drenched in sweat- but kept taunt outside by the dry atmosphere. Her eyes scanned the bindings at the table, knowing she would need to use them soon.

She heard Shampoo opening the jar and grumbling darkly as she peed on it. Then it was closed again and the plastic bag rustled. The promised can of soda was quickly provided. Akane opened hers and drank avidly. The bubbling liquid washing down her parched throat brought tears to her eyes. It failed to bring comfort against the growing heat.

A dry clank resounded behind her. Akane whirled quickly around. The metal band previously attached to Shampoo's neck clanked nosily to a stop. The dripping can of soda drew a wide circle as it rolled, forgotten, on the ground. She had lived long enough with body-switching people to understand what had happened. Cursing herself for the glaring mistake, she scanned the room with wide scared eyes. Every lump and crease on the long sheet covering the hard floor looked threatening.

"Shampoo?" She called meekly out. "I-You better come out right now…!"

The faintest sound of claws scratching wood was heard. Akane whirled around. She saw the small white cat that was Shampoo crouching on the edge of the table before the beast blurred into motion. Searing pain shot through her neck as nails and fangs dug deeply. Blood washed down the skin. Above wails of agony and through the miasma of pain threatening to overwhelm her, there was a soft purring.

Enraged, Akane snatched off the vicious beast and slammed her hard against the ground. Trembling hands perched quickly against searing wounds as she stumbled to the bag. A small thermos was fished out from the tangle of straps and whips. She examined over the shiny surface the deep bleeding cuts and teeth marks at the center of her throat and the sides of her neck. She looked down and stared at her breasts, crisscrossed by faint red lines.

A buckle of straps and buckles was snatched from the table.

Shampoo purred pitifully as hot water washed down her head. The change from cat to human was not even registered. Her dazed mind was attempting to understand what just happened. The bite was applied on the right spot and on the proper angle. Akane should have drowned on her blood but, instead, she had found the strength to body-slam her against the pavement.

Shampoo grunted as a sudden weight fell on her back, forcing her flat on her stomach. Her arms were grabbed and forced back roughly. Something was wrapped around each wrist and tightened. Coming to grips with the absolute failure of her attack, Shampoo started struggling.

"Don't fight, Shampoo. Just take it."

"Get off, you cow!"

Akane's weight on her back shifted and the painful grip on her hands switched to her legs. Shampoo tried to move her arms back to the front but her wrists were fixed together. She kicked desperately, trying to keep Akane from doing the same to her legs. It was useless. In a minute, her ankles were efficiently strapped together.

Akane cinched tight the last belt of the leather cuffs encircling Shampoo's ankles and secured the lock. Even her feet were cute: small and well-tended. In an impulse, she caressed the pinky soles. Their unfortunate owner squealed and jerked. After a moment of hesitation, the motion was steadily repeated. The buckling and squealing in response was very rewarding. A particularly plaintive screech halted the fun, however, and Akane put the feet gently down.

She pushed Shampoo roughly on her back and aligned a tangle of belts and straps over her shivering body. Faint thoughts of protests wailed in the back of her mind, like ghosts in some dark forest.

"W-what you doing?!" The Amazon squeaked. "S-stop it! You no can do this to me! Ranma find out! He divorce crazy pervert and marry Shampoo!"

Akane ignored her. If she stopped to think for just one moment, anger would fade and the will to continue with it.

The body harness was a simple device. It cinched snugly to the body through a net of belts. It was uncomfortable and designed to remind the user of its presence with every intake of breath. Shampoo would wear it continuously-along with the cuffs around her wrists and ankles-for at least a year.

A choker was fastened snugly around the neck. From it, a long strap travelled down Shampoo's chest to a metal ring resting at the center of her ribcage. From it, three more belts spread across the shivering body: two underneath the breasts and a third down across her stomach to a second ring which sported the same number of straps. Two formed a regular belt-cinched at the hips. The third was a thong of leather that fulfilled a grim porpoise.

Shampoo was rolled back into her stomach so the aligned belts could be buckled tight. Akane's hands were trembling badly and she stopped to calm down when the task was almost complete. Her wild eyes fixed on the gentle mound rising at the crook of Shampoo's back. The perky little butt looked even more inviting and beautiful framed by the black wide belt. A wandering hand caressed it gently. An experimental smack was applied.

"Aiya!" Shampoo yelped. "Akane! You going die for this! You see!"

This time, it wasn't a playful smack. Akane slapped as hard as she could without risking injury. The Amazon screeched loudly and settled down to grumble something in Mandarin that sounded pretty rude.

The thong of leather that hung from the lower ring was not to be cinched all the time. Its goal was not to discomfort but to hurt. Its incorporation to the regular gear served as a constant reminder of the price for disobedience. Shampoo may as well have a taste of it from the outset. She slipped a hand between the captive girl's thighs. The leather strap was pulled slowly back. Shampoo gasped sharply as it buried between the lips of her shaved pussy. The constant shivering worsened tenfold.

"…aiya…Akane, please stop. I sorry about bite. I no kill you. I go home. I never bother again. Please, stop. L-let me go…"

"Ask permission to speak, Shampoo. Call me like I told you." Akane commanded in a low, unrecognizable voice. "Do it and I stop."

"I can't…I Joketsuzoku warrior…"

Akane pulled the strap sharply upwards. Shampoo arched her back, letting out a loud animalist howl as the leather thong bit sharply the tender flesh of her sex. It strained to reach the ring at the belt on her waist, where it was secured. All that could be seen of it was a thin strip of leather emerging from Shampoo's ass crack.

"Now I really kill you, you…you…hentai lesbian freak!" Shampoo screeched hysterically. "I telling Ranma first! He divorce crazy hentai girl and marry Shampoo! Then is both ripping you apart!"

Akane stood to see her handiwork. Shampoo's hands and feet strained uselessly against the tight hold of leather cuffs cinched around wrists and ankles. The rest of her body could not fight the belts resting impudently on her unwilling flesh. She rolled the Amazon into her back to see the effects of the harness in the front. Her mouth watered at the sight of heaving breasts framed by tight restricting straps. The beautiful triangle of her shaved sex was bisected by the thong and her bound legs rubbed against each other in a futile attempt to loosen the cruel intruder.

Shampoo had stopped ranting and she cried softly, long mournful moans rumbling on her collared throat. Unable to breath, feeling horrified at the emotions boiling inside her, Akane staggered for the door.

"W-wait!"

Akane's trembling hands managed to open the lock. The heavy door swung open, a burst of fresh air hitting her burning skin. Her hand fumbled with the light switch and forced it down.

"No! No leave me like this! Akane!"

The door slammed shut. Akane slumped against the cold surface. Shampoo's muffled wails filtered through the thick cement and steal between them. Letting out a shuddering breath, the trembling girl slid down to the ground.

Cologne landed in front of her, perched like a monkey on the long pogo stick. Her big eyes were narrowed, her face darkened by the glare of the light bulb hanging behind her. Akane was immensely grateful. She didn't want to see her face.

"I sent Ranma away." The old woman said. "The screaming made him restless."

"I don't know if I can do this." Akane whimpered. "It was horrible."

Cologne snorted and jumped down to bury a wrinkled hand under Akane's leather skirt. The girl yowled and kicked out in response. The old woman landed neatly on a table, sitting at the far wall, and inspected her wet hand.

"You seemed to have enjoyed yourself."

"I'm a horrible human being." She lamented, hiding her face behind trembling hands. "She was begging me to stop and I didn't listen."

"Do not feel bad, child. Things seem worse than they really are." Cold hands cradled a face wet with tears and raised it gently. Cologne's big narrowed eyes fixed on a bleeding ravaged neck. "If her fangs were a little longer, you would be dead right now. She wouldn't have cried for you, you know."

"What are you doing?"

"An old trick with chi, child."

Cologne answered calmly. A blue hue emerged from her hands and washed down the red broken skin. It chased the pain and sting away, bringing relief. In less than a minute, all cuts were gone.

"I tied her up." Akane said dully. "Should have I done something worse?"

"It's her first day, you can make allowances. You will need to be stricter on future affronts." A quick asset on the girl convinced Cologne a shower and a herbal tea were definitely in order. "You did well, child. Come now; let's give Shampoo time to think."

Akane stumbled after the old woman, glancing with a heavy heart at the iron door of Shampoo's cage.


	3. Time out and a Shower

Shampoo moaned her misery to the darkness. She was parched and her hands ached. They were squashed against the rough floor, but no matter how much she turned and twist, she couldn't roll on her side to relieve the pressure. The skin underneath the leather straps itched horribly and she could feel thick drops of sweat fall from under them. And a horrible thick piece of leather was biting deeply the sensitive flesh of her sex.

It was the proper thing to do: try to kill the slaver. It had been an act of bravery and fierceness, fitting of a warrior. Akane's death at her hands-or paws-would ensure Ranma could not take revenge on Nujiezu. And given the circumstances, Shampoo could defend her actions. Ranma would learn of Akane's perverted ways, be glad she was gone and marry her! She wouldn't mind him tying her up a little…

Reality imposed itself with a vengeance. Her pussy pulsated with a new wave of discomfort and her hand started prickling painfully. Moaning, Shampoo stared wild-eyed at the darkness. She had underestimated Akane. She had thought the girl was bluffing, trying to intimidate her with a hollow front. Even after been tied up like a pig to sacrifice, Shampoo thought the violent tom-boy would return soon to release her. But she hadn't and Shampoo didn't know when this agony would end. She strained to listen for any sign of movement outside of the cell, but her own panting breath and racing heart thwarted all efforts.

Half maddened by it all, Shampoo screamed at the top of her lungs and arched her back, trying to put enough strain on the straps to snap them. They bite the flesh even harder. After a moment, she slumped exhausted in the hard floor. The straps loosened. Shampoo blinked owlishly at the strange sensation stirred on her pussy. She arched her back again, and the leather pressed harder. She relaxed and the strap loosened. A moan of relief slipped her lips and she started repeating the motion, scratching the itch on her burning sex with the movement of the strap.

The Nujiezu believed building sexual tension increased fierceness in battle and improved endurance. Only at the beginning of new seasons, in the context of celebrations, the reproductively active members of the tribe could play with sex. They traded partners, had trios and even held orgies. The rest of the year, married Nujiezu could only have sex with their partners for reproductive purposes. Masturbation was strictly forbidden to the young all year long.

Shampoo had been taught everything about masturbation so she knew what was to be avoided. Applying pressure to the pussy till it got moist and pulsated was, for example, one of the activities on the forbidden list. She dimly wondered, as the itching and burning was replaced by a warm pulsating feeling, if she should stop fooling around with the strap. She reminded herself bitterly of how the Council had stripped her of her rank. If she was no longer a Nujiezu warrior, Shampoo could masturbate all she freacking wanted.

Metal grazed metal, something clicked and Shampoo reflexively closed her eyes. The door creaked open. She heard the clicking sound of Akane's boots and the door been closed and locked again. She started working on the strap more frantically, hoping to finish before anything else happened. Cold hands slipped under her sweaty back. There was a click and the pressure on her pussy loosened slightly. There was some pain as the strap was pulled away. Shampoo's eyes snapped open and fixed fervently on the vapid visage of Akane.

"You're not allowed to do this." She said.

"Is so now!" Shampoo wailed. "Let finish!"

"No."

Shampoo moaned bitterly.

Akane inspected the leather strap she had just peeled off the girl's sex. It was wet and sticky, whitened slightly by the natural lubricant produced by aroused women. She loosened the belt keeping Shampoo's ankle-cuffs together. The Amazon immediately kicked her legs loose and crossed one over the other. She started to squeeze. Akane forced her legs apart.

"I'm sorry."

She apologized before she could stop herself, unable to stay indifferent in the face of Shampoo's anguished eyes. Cologne had refused to let her come sooner and waved off with a nasty smile her concerns about the leather strip causing injury. She knew what the strap would do to Shampoo and also that Akane would have to stop it. The Amazon's first orgasm had to be at the hands of her slaver to accomplish some weird sort of imprinting. Akane had a deep respect for old people but she cursed Cologne bitterly as she had to force Shampoo's legs apart again.

Akane helped the Amazon back to her feet and led her towards the table. She stared a moment at her body, held tight by the harness and covered in a thin sheet of sweat. The leather creaked as Shampoo's heaving chest strained against it. Akane slid a finger alongside the strap travelling from her neck to her hips, feeling the warm wet skin underneath.

It was important for a BDSM Martial Artist to know how their weapons worked and what effects they had on their opponents. Akane had usually practiced on Ranma and P-chan but sometimes that wasn't possible. Her husband had always refused to wear any kind of "weird crap" and some devices couldn't be used on the patient P-chan. That left only herself as test subject.

Akane had hated the harness. It was designed to remind the user of its presence with every movement and intake of breath. And it worked all too well. She had taken it off as soon as the training session was over. Strangely, the knowledge Shampoo had been wearing it for hours and depended entirely on her to remove it didn't conquer Akane's sympathy. It stirred her arousal. Perhaps, the afternoon Cologne had just made her spent watching fetish porn had something to do with the disturbing reaction.

"Oh, please…"

Akane froze at the plaintive plead and realized her wandering hand had taken residence on the girl's crotch. Her expert fingers were caressing the tenderized sex. She removed her hand and apologized again, cringing as she did. Shampoo's first orgasm would be a turning point in their lives. It had to be perfect. Akane was willing to wait for the sake of that perfection. Shampoo would have to as well.

"I want your first time to be special." She said. "It'll be worth it, believe me."

"Aiyahh…"

Akane rummaged through her bag and removed a set of hobble chains and tiny padlocks. She knelt and attached the ends of a length of chain to the D rings on the sides of Shampoo's ankle cuffs. She attached the second length of chain on a small ring on the choker around Shampoo's neck.

"I'll take you to the bathroom, so you can wash yourself. And maybe use the toilet." She said and removed a black silk scarf from the bag. "I…I've got to cover your eyes. I'll take it off as soon as we reach the bathroom, I promise."

"I know where we is, Akane. It Neko Hanten basement. Nothing to hide…"

The Amazon grumbled darkly but she didn't struggle as the cloth was pulled over her eyes. The use of the blindfold was not driven by some cruel whim. It was the result of Cologne's teachings. The old woman had managed to disturb Akane deeply with the sharing of certain details regarding Nujiezu society.

The Joketsuzoku believed that surviving each day was proof of one's worth and to die was to reach one's limits. Thus the idea of having Laws to protect the interests or lives of individuals was an aberrant concept that, if put to practice, would threaten the balance of the world and plunge it into chaos. Nujiezu warriors moved like one to protect their land but as individuals. they were a distrustful and treacherous bunch who excelled at bullying and backstabbing each other.

Shampoo had seen friends been stabbed by friends, sisters maiming sisters and children beating other children to an inch of their lives. She called it a 'game' of which she didn't want to be a part of and developed a strategy to avoid it. She was respectful and attentive to her betters and stayed mostly indifferent to those who were inferior. Shampoo avoided getting involved in complicated matters, such as politics, economy or war. And when someone misunderstood her easy-going nature and apparent docility for weakness and cowardice, Shampoo retaliated insults or attacks in a most vicious away.

Strategically, the girl's approach was perfect. Staying in the peripheries ensured little was gained with her death and the displayed brutality against attackers- made possible by skill and talent- deterred social bullying and harassment. But it had also helped develop a most disturbing habit. Cologne lamented Shampoo was trustful and confident to a fault. Akane differed. Shampoo didn't trust others. She trusted on her inconspicuousness and ability to intimidate.

Shampoo was in the center of everyone's attention now and her foes could not be intimidated. Ironically, that put her in the perfect position to learn about real trust. Hindered and blinded, she would still reach their destination safely. Akane would make sure of that.

"Okay…" Akane said with a smile and grabbed the chain attached to Shampoo's collar. "Let's go! "

She walked towards the door but the chain pulled taunt. Shampoo stepped back a little, fidgeting nervously.

"What?"

"I…Is no one out there, no? Like Ukyo…or Mousse…?"

"Of course not. It's just us. Something else?"

Shampoo shook her head and they walked together to the door. Akane unlocked it and stepped outside.

True to her words, the small room was empty, saved for a lone table at the opposite wall and a flight of stairs. Akane led Shampoo towards the stairs, keeping a close eye on her in case she tripped. The Amazon was shivering a little in the cold air and walked awkwardly, probably studying the limits of the chain fixed between her legs. Akane didn't rush her and just kept a few paces ahead.

Shampoo was a hard trained warrior. She could walk on cuffed hands if necessary. It was not the chain hindering her steps what forced her to stop every few seconds. It was the chain pulling at her neck. All of her rebelled against the unpleasant experience of been led around like a dog in imposed darkness. Her muscles were tense as a bow-string and she was having problems controling the urge to flee.

"This's really weird, isn't it?"

Akane's voice floated in the darkness and Shampoo recognized on it some of the old Akane. She sighed mournfully.

"Too too weird. I no like it."

Akane sighed and the pull on the chain slackened slightly.

"I wish things would have ended differently."

"Everyone say that and all keep keys to Shampoo's chains…"

"I couldn't understand at first. I was horrified too. But then it all became a little clearer. I just hope you get to understand too, Shampoo. I'll try my best to help."

"You a bad person, Tendo Akane."

Akane flushed in anger at that and stopped abruptly. Even though the Amazon could not see her, she got right on her face.

"Your stupid family's threatening mine!" She snarled. "I'm not the bad guy here! And don't speak again unless I tell you!"

Akane marched faster towards the bathroom, ignoring Shampoo as she stumbled along. Their situation was terrifying, but most of the initial horror and fear had dispelled over the long weeks. Akane had trained very hard to fulfill the requirements of the oral peace-treaty between the Nujiezu and Ranma. It was just natural certain things didn't affect her so bad anymore.

She liked having control over another person, a small voice accused within her. Akane hurried to deny it. Her body was finding the experience arousing, but body and mind were not the same. The whole BDSM Martial Art style and the training techniques held within the Book of Principles of the Yang and Ying were based on body manipulation as means of breaking and submitting the spirit. The fact her body was turned on by Shampoo's helplessness didn't' make her a bad person.

Akane swung the door to the bathroom open, stormed inside and yanked Shampoo in. The door was slammed shut again. She let the Amazon be for a moment and marched to the bathtub to open the shower tap.

Akane sighed and leaned a little over the tub, waiting for the water to warm. This was not her fault. Ranma had stolen some food in the middle of nowhere and two years later, Akane and her family were being stalked by a dangerous mob of Chinese barbarians threatening to kill them all. She was just trying to clean after his mess.

Ranma should have married Shampoo. The Nujiezu had an ancient culture rich in knowledge of the Martial Arts. The weakest of their children could easily beat the best of the average on the rest of the world. Akane could easily imagine him living happily the rest of his life among them. They even offered other girls if Shampoo was not good enough…

But Shampoo, the most beautiful girl Akane had ever met, was rejected. The opportunity to learn ancient and secret Martial Art techniques was lost. Ranma had even gone a step further: he had threatened to face the dangerous Nujiezu in a futile battle to the death. And she, Akane Tendo, was the reason behind his insane decisions. Ranma loved her. And Akane loved him too. Love was not a crime. And the world be damn, she was not going to feel guilty for defending hers.

Akane walked to Shampoo and led her to the tub. Cologne had hooked a chain in the wall between the tabs. On its end was fixed a plastic choker. She grabbed and fastened it snugly around the Amazon's neck.

"Why you keep putting things?!" Shampoo snapped sharply, startling Akane. "I no move already!"

"Don't yell at me!"

Akane screamed back and swirled her around so she could untie the blindfold and unfasten the leather choker. She unbuckled the rest of the harness. Shampoo sighed deeply as the hateful thing was peeled off of her. Akane knelt and removed the leather cuffs trapping her ankles. Her hands were released a moment later.

Shampoo turned to face her, massaging her sore hands sullenly. Akane removed the bull-whip strapped at the thick belt of her leather dress. Its tail uncoiled like a snake to the tile floor, creaking and caressing the dark high heel boots. Shampoo stared at Akane straight in the eyes, unafraid and defiant.

"Get into the tub." Akane instructed in a quivering voice. "Do not touch the tabs, Shampoo. Try and I'll hit you with it."

Shampoo climb calmly into the tub. Forgetting for the moment about chains and whips and mean Akane, the Amazon stretched with a smile under the rushing water. Her bones cracked and a pleasant prickling spread over her tense muscles. Her skin was purged of sweat and dirt. Shampoo faced the shower, enjoying the caress of the warm water on her face. Her hands worked on releasing her hair from its elaborate confinement and allowed it to hang freely down her back. Mindful of the issued warning, Shampoo kept her hands away from tabs as she reached for a bottle of shampoo.

Content under the water and easily able to ignore the plastic collar around her neck and its restricting chain, Shampoo reflected for a moment. Three days ago, she had been racing through Nerima in her bike, delivering perverted hybrids of the Chinese and Japanese cuisine to the natives. Life was good and a bright future awaited her next to a man she loved. But it seemed that was not to be.

Great-grandmother's strange behavior over the last months suddenly made lots of sense. The old woman had been talking a lot about changes and the opportunities they brought. She kept throwing around cliché phrases such as: 'when a door closes, a window opens' or 'what doesn't kill you makes you wiser'. She had lectured her non-stop about duty and self-sacrifice and the importance of safeguarding the greater good.

Shampoo scowled darkly at the memories. She had feared Cologne would do something extreme, like facing an unknown danger alone to protect some obscure interest of the tribe. How could she have guessed all that bullshit about self-sacrifice was meant to prepare _her_ to make a huge self-sacrifice?

But despite the hatred Shampoo currently felt for the old woman, she pondered carefully on the advices and lectures received. Cologne had survived more than a hundred years in turmoil times, after all. There was a lot to learn from someone like her. Shampoo no longer had the love and support of her people. That door was closed. Permanently. Perhaps life in Nerima was the opened window?

Her eyes travelled lazily across the bathroom and came to rest in the jealous guardian standing next to the tub. Life was so unfair. Akane was an aggressive and self-centered brat. She was incompetent in the battlefield, in the training hall and an absolute criminal in the kitchen. She had declared only hatred for Ranma. Still he had chosen her. Maybe it was something sexual. The Japanese were a lustful lot and Akane was proving not to be the exception.

Shampoo's eyes roamed up and down the girl's body, tightly wrapped in leather and latex. The dark materials accentuated her sinuous curves, leading the eye to the most beautiful parts of her anatomy. Akane wasn't nearly as square and flat as the ugly dresses she wore made her look. Or perhaps it was the leather dress and corset that tricked the eye and added form and power to a plain looking body?

"You…like what you see…slave?"

Shampoo considered the question cautiously. That leather corset thrust Akane's breasts out like a pair of bulging melons. They were round like cannon balls, heavy, and intimidating. Her body had some muscle on it and the skin looked smooth and clean. She stood straight and superbly showing off her leather clap body in a wanton display of sexual power. Shampoo swallowed and glanced up to her face. It was as red as a tomato and the corners of Akane's mouth quivered, straining to maintain a smirk…

Akane scowled as Shampoo smiled haughtily and stretched with feline grace under the rushing water. The usual scorn gleamed on her eyes. Cologne and Ranma had assured her she looked impressive with her outfit. Shampoo seemed to differ. A familiar surge of dejected hatred filled Akane. Resentment was a dangerous emotion for someone in her position, but at the moment, she didn't care.

Shampoo blinked when the water stopped running. Akane threw a towel at her face and commanded her drily to dry off and get out of the tub. She quickly obeyed. When her feet touch the ground, Akane pushed her roughly against the tile wall.

"Put your hands behind your back."

"Why you mad?"

"Do as I say!"

Shampoo placed her hands behind her back. Akane dropped the bull whip, afraid to fall in the temptation of using it and knelt to pick the leather cuffs. She cinched them tightly around Shampoo's wrists and ankles. She picked the harness. Shampoo stiffened at the sound of belts and buckles and tried to turn around. Akane placed a hand at the nape of her neck and pushed her gently, but firmly, back against the tiles. The Amazon complained bitterly as the leather harness was fitted on her again. Akane took certain satisfaction on cinching the belts tight.

"I should do something worse, you know." She said coldly, removing the plastic choker around Shampoo's neck. "You're not supposed to talk without permission! And don't look at me like…You've got to show me respect!"

After a short visit to the toilet and with the blindfold set in place, Akane led Shampoo out and down the corridor to the staircase. The fact they were going down now made her a little nervous so Shampoo was sent in the front. The Amazon climbed down and chatted calmly on the way.

"Great-grandmother say she give Shampoo to you and to Ranma. Too true, yes?"

"Yes. But he isn't going to touch you until I'm done, so forget it."

"Afraid he like Shampoo too too much?"

"No. He just doesn't have the balls to do this."

"What you mean he no have balls?!".

Akane hurried to get on the lead once they were down in the basement. She picked up the pace and Shampoo trotted behind her. The heavy steel door that led to the Amazon's prison was swung opened and they walked inside. She switched the light and led Shampoo to the chain and collar fixed in the far wall.

"Akane, what you mean Ranma no have balls!?"

"It's just a manner of speech, Shampoo…"

"Ahhh…I no get it."

"It means he doesn't have courage." Akane explained wearily, fixing the iron collar around Shampoo's neck and removing the blindfold.

"Courage…Same courage it take hitting child or kicking small dog, yes?"

"Whatever."

Akane felt physically and emotionally spent. It was late, she had to wake early the next day and there was still much to do before getting into bed. She shuffled angrily to the table at the opposite wall, where Cologne had left a bowl of pork ramen and a thermos with tea. Taking care of Shampoo would be like having a pet, Akane decided. One of those obnoxious small dogs American celebrities liked so much….

When Shampoo was done, Akane took the bowl and empty thermos and marched to the door.

"Wait! Why you leaving me tie up!" Shampoo cried in outrage.

"Maybe because you didn't ask permission to say that!"

Akane flipped the light switch down. She swung the door open and stepped out.

"Wait! Akane! Uh…Can Shampoo talk!?"

The door was slammed shut. A second later, it opened again and Akane's head popped back inside.

"What?!"

"Please, let light on. I…dark all time. It make Shampoo go crazy."

Akane glanced at the light bulb, hanging somewhere from the darkened roof. Its light was penetrating and of unnatural whiteness. It helped illuminate the entire room but even though Cologne didn't come outright and said it, Akane knew there were other reasons behind the strange characteristics of the bulb. As Ranma would say: fucked up reasons.

"Wait."

Akane closed and locked the door. Light left with her. Shampoo sighed mournfully and pulled her legs against her chest. She rested her chin on her knees. Her wide-opened eyes stared blindly ahead. And to think three days ago she was racing on her bike through Nerima, enjoying the gentle breeze of summer and the warm light of the sun. She clung desperately to Cologne's sage words but they were hollowed in the silent darkness smothering her.

The door swung opened again. In the ray of light filtering into the room from the outside, Shampoo saw Akane marching angrily towards the stout table on the left wall. The Amazon fidgeted, trying to take a peek at what was happening. Suddenly, a golden light emerged in front of Akane. As her eyes adjusted, Shampoo could see the hideous Bako-neko lamp Mousse had bought her at the fair resting now on the table.

Akane glanced at her briefly before marching outside and locking the door behind her.

Shampoo rested her chin on her knees again and drifted to sleep staring calmly at the golden light of the Bake-neko lamp.


	4. Akane Vs Shampoo

Okay, this was going to be a very long chapter but I'm not patient enough to work "long term" and I kept getting lost. Lol. So I cut it in half.

And remember, fantasy and reality are two very different things. Doing this to a real person is morally and legally wrong.

Cheers!

* * *

Akane stared at the ceiling, taking notice of how the sunlight slowly chased away the shadows of night. It was pretty early to be awake on a Saturday but nightmares involving brutal floggings and mutilations refused to let her sleep. Besides, she had certain responsibilities to take care of besides school now.

The house was silent. Not even Kasumi was up yet. Akane was glad and hoped to leave the house without bumping into anyone. She was in a sour mood. Today, Shampoo's training would officially begin. This afternoon, their lives would change forever. And her nightmares had not helped preparing her for the day ahead.

P-chan followed her closely to the bathroom. He snorted questioningly when Akane blocked the way in with a foot. Every morning since this ordeal had started, she had trained the piglet to administer oral sex and accustomed him to take increasingly harder spankings. She needed the practice and Ranma adamantly refused to receive and provide those services.

"I won't make you do it anymore." She informed the little animal with a smile. "Now it's Shampoo's job."

Ranma said she humanized P-chan a lot and Akane had come to agree. He looked disappointed by the news and his squealed retort sounded mournful. Perhaps if she treated him more like a pig the delusion would dissipate in time. The door closed and P-chan was banished to the corridor.

Alone in the bathroom, Akane took some time to inspect herself in the mirror. She winced at the unhappy face looking back at her, the strain of an almost sleepless night clear. She shuffled to the shower, hoping a long bath would help ease the stress. As she submerged in the warm water, a wandering hand slipped to her sex and rubbed it tenderly.

It was hard to believe a person could live through their teen years without sexual experimentation but Cologne said it was normal among Nujiezu. She said sexual tension kept their warriors fierce and strong and avoided the development of dangerous emotions between members of the tribe. When Ranma scoffed, refusing to believe an activity practiced so easily could be monitored, Cologne advised them not to underestimate intimidation as a manipulation mechanism. There was a good reason why Shampoo's generation was particularly respectful of the 'no-touching' rule.

When the girl was five years old, the guerrilla had met its end. The Army of Liberation- sent from Beijing by the Hangs to eliminate the 'barbarians of the plains'- was called back home after three decades of suffering and death. The allied regiments of the independent tribes abandoned the jungle and the peak of the mountains to rejoin their families. Nujiezu received their warriors with honors amidst joyful celebrations.

Among the survivors was Sou Hap. Since her fifteens she had fought to fend off the Army of Liberation from Nujiezu territory. The girl was a natural leader, a strategist of talent and the fiercest of warriors. She had caused great human and material loses to the invaders. With the end of the guerrilla, she had finally been able to retire from the crud battlefield. After a fighting tournament where the younger warriors had battled to decide the year's champion, a feast was awarded and shared among the competitors. With filled bellies and a little tipsy after several rounds of baijiu, they had gathered to hear the guerrilla warrior speak.

Her face and arms covered in scars and wearing a worn-out armor, Sou Hap had declared it had been an honor to fight in the mountains and the jungles with steel and fire to ensure the tribe's freedom. And she was happy to continue serving Nujiezu by sharing attained knowledge through years outside of the tribe's frontiers. And she would start right there and then by belying a myth that had prevented them from experiencing love and pleasure for far too long. Conventional believe stated the practice of sex was a waste of time and energy. It mauled their fighting spirit and developed dangerous emotions. It was all a misconception. The Elders and the people had seen fit to award her with great honors for her achievements and success in war. Well, she had fucked almost every day for thirty years.

Many warriors on the village had cheered wildly at the declaration. It was an outburst that stopped abruptly as the Elders immobilized Sou Hap, forced her mouth open and cut her tongue with a dagger. A stunned silence had followed the brutal act. The unfortunate supporters were then rounded by other warriors and herded to the whipping posts. They had been flogged senseless as punishment for their temporary lack of judgment.

And thus the celebration had ended in a violent riot Cologne had chosen not to participate in. But she stayed till the end so Shampoo could witness everything. It had been a valuable experience that helped the girl understand from an early age how the world worked.

"How _their_ world worked." Akane grumbled darkly and sank deeper into the water.

Shampoo's inexperience would at least nullify the pressure of been better than someone or something else. Sexual release would hopefully work also as a form of bribe. Pain and distrust had played essential roles in Shampoo's life so far. They would be replaced by pleasure and a safe loving environment. Happy with that thought, Akane finished her long relaxing bath and dressed up for the long day ahead.

She reached the Nekohanten a little earlier than scheduled and used the key Cologne had provided to enter the restaurant. The old woman was not home but she had left a note in the basement door notifying she would be later. There were also two bowls of steaming ramen in the table. Akane walked to the kitchen to put one in the fridge and placed a kettle with water on the stove to make some tea.

Once breakfast was ready and she had changed into her 'dominatrix suit'-as Ranma called it- Akane walked to Shampoo's cell. Taking a few deep breaths, she unlocked the door and strolled inside. It was at least three degrees hotter and the scent floating in the air-a strange mixture of sweat, leather and arousal- made her mouth watered. The golden light of the bake-neko lamp washed everything inside.

Shampoo was sitting with her back against the far wall, bound as she had left her. Her legs were spread as wide as the chain at her ankles would allow and her head was bent a little to the side, allowing only a glimpse of her sleeping face. She flinched and moaned as the blinding white light of the room burst to life.

Akane walked to her and placed the bowl of ramen and the small thermos on the side. It seemed Shampoo would simply drift back to sleep. A hand glided up along her leg and brushed her sex with cold fingers. Akane smiled as Shampoo flinched fully awake. Drowsy eyes travelled from dark latex boots up to a smirking face. They fixed there with deadly intensity. Shampoo's legs snapped close and Akane withdrew her hand.

"Good morning, Shampoo. I'm pleased to see you haven't touched yourself."

Shampoo glared murderously. Akane cleared her throat and leaned over to release the strap holding her hands together behind her back. Groaning, the Amazon brought her arms to the front and stretched them slowly.

"It was punishment, you know. If you behave, I won't do it again."

Shampoo didn't answer and stared pointedly at the bowl of steaming ramen sitting at her side. She grabbed it only after Akane confirmed it was meant for her and that she should eat it. It was a soothing display of respect and docility. As a reward, Akane unhooked the chain hindering her legs and left her to eat breakfast in peace.

Akane walked towards the stout table at the other side of the room where the bag with all her equipment still rested. Heavy drops of sweat glided down the skin underneath the corset. She hated the constricting piece of leather and hoped that soon it would be no longer necessary to wear it. The bag was zipped open and a bottle of water snatched from inside. The clear liquid was warm and tasted strange, but it was all she had for now. It served its purpose of bringing some relief to a parched throat and dry mouth.

Akane rummaged through chains and belts and whips and canes, fishing out the tools she would require for their first training session. She set them neatly next to her on the table. Cologne had a dirty mind. She had gotten her absolutely every piece of equipment: vibrators, dildos and plugs of all sizes and shapes. With her heart racing, Akane made quick mental combinations to decide which tools should be used- and how- to accomplish the mind-blowing experience she aimed for. After she strapped the chosen elements to her belt, Akane set everything else back into the bag and zipped it close. She set it down and unplugged the Bake-neko lamp, placing it next to the bag on the floor. She pulled the table away from the wall, the wooden legs scrapping noisily.

Shampoo was done eating and stood nervously on the corner. Akane smiled, trying to look a little encouraging. The gesture seemed to unnerve the Amazon even more.

"Step forward away from the wall, Shampoo. Cross your hands."

Shampoo reluctantly obeyed. An involuntary shudder shook her body as Akane grabbed her hands. The leather strap dangling from the left cuff was pulled across the right wrist cuff and cinched taunt, effectively bounding her hands together. Cold fingers brushed her jaw as a length of chain was attached to the leather choker around her neck. The iron collar securing her to the wall was unlocked and removed. Shampoo sighed in relief and craned her neck a little. It cracked a few times. She wanted to stretch but Akane pulled from the chain at her neck and she was forced to shuffle along towards the table.

"Today your training begins. There are rules you must remember and obey. If you don't, there'll be punishment. If you do, there'll be rewards. It's that simple."

Akane stopped in front of the stout table and faced her again. Shampoo had to look up slightly to meet her eyes. Even aware that the boots were responsible for those few inches of advantage Shampoo couldn't help feeling a little vulnerable as Akane seized her up. The strong smell of leather and the way that dress creaked with each sinuous move only added to the impression this was no longer the insecure spoiled girl she had mocked and tease so much before.

"Remember not to speak without permission." Akane continued. "You must never remove anything I put on you unless I tell you. And keep your head bowed and gaze lowered at all times. Do it now."

Shampoo lowered her head and eyes to the ground. Her mind raged in protest, inciting rebellion, but deeply seated instincts forced compliance. When at a disadvantage, obedience ensured leniency. It ensured survival and provided a chance for future retaliations.

"Very good, Shampoo. Now, lay down on the table."

Shampoo looked up and stared for a moment at the table. It was big and stout and she noticed for the first time there were chains fixed on its surface. She could picture padlocks being threaded through their ends and the iron rings in the cuffs tied snugly at her wrist and ankles. Her eyes darted uncertainly to Akane.

"What you going do to Shampoo?"

"It won't hurt. You'll like it. Now do as I say."

Moaning in distress, Shampoo hopped into the table. Akane grabbed her bound hands and pulled them over her head, slowly forcing her to lay flat on her back. She pinned them in place on the table surface. There was the sound of jingling chains and Shampoo looked up. She saw the gleaming surface of a padlock being threaded through the end of the upper chain and the rings attached to the leather cuffs around her wrists. Her entire body shuddered and a fierce battle-cry burst out of her throat. She twisted in the table and started kicking Akane frantically. The blows lacked strength but they were so fast at least a dozen landed before her attacker finally blinked out of her stupor and released her hold to fend off the frantic blows. Shampoo quickly rolled off the table and stumbled to a safe distance. They faced each other awkwardly for a moment.

Akane struggled to stay calm. Resistance was to be expected. She knew it was going to be hard. Everyone said so. There was no need to panic. She had trained for this. She had trained for months. Cologne said she was ready. Ranma said she had done well. There was no need to panic. She cleared her throat and walked calmly around the table with slow measured steps. Shampoo backed away in the opposite direction.

"Get back on the table, Shampoo, and I'll let that pass."

The panic-stricken Shampoo stared at her for a moment before rushing to the door and pounding frantically on it.

"GREAT-GRANDMOTHER!"

"Shampoo!"

She lunged at her and the Amazon bolted from the door.

"Aiya!"

Akane quickly realized with dread that despite the effects of the moxibution blockage, Shampoo was still as fast and agile as ever. They ran stupidly around the room for long minutes and after a while it was uncertain who was chasing whom. Shampoo , however, put the time to good use and managed to gnaw her way free of the strap holding her hands together. She cheered wildly in celebration. Angered by the display, Akane found the courage to do what was needed and grabbed the loose chain waving behind Shampoo. She stopped and the chain pulled taunt. Shampoo gagged as the leather choker at her throat snapped tight. She dropped to the floor like a stone.

"Aiya! I most unfortunate girl in whole world!" The Amazon wailed heart-brokenly when she recovered from the painful halt. "Why gods abandon Shampoo!"

Protocol dictated Shampoo should be dragged back to the table and forced into the restrains. Some painful punishment should then be applied, to discourage further acts of disobedience, before continuing with the scheduled activities for the day. But as Shampoo's sorrowful wails increased in pitch, Akane felt the bitter taste of failure building at the back of her throat. It was taking all she had not to apologize and join the weeping frenzy. Desperate, she grabbed into the only thing that offered an alternative to torture and rape: negotiation. She knelt next to Shampoo and waited patiently till the Amazon calmed down enough to listen.

"Shampoo, you have to cum today."

"Cum where?"

"Wha…Have an orgasm. Listen, all that stuff you were told about masturbation and sex doing something to your 'fighting-spirit' or whatever, is wrong. Today you'll have your first orgasm and you'll see for yourself."

"No, I…"

"We have to do this. But I'll let you choose how. Sounds fair?"

Shampoo considered the offer. She sniffed and wiped some tears with the back of her hand.

"I want Ranma do it."

"He can't so I've got to do it. I'm better at it anyway."

"Why he can't. And you no even have dick!"

Akane smirked and removed the less conspicuous vibrators from her belt. She switched the bigger one on. The flat round head buzzed. Shampoo stared at it wirily.

"Don't need it. Those are vibrators. They stimulate the pussy." Akane explained and placed the vibrator between her legs. "See? It doesn't hurt."

A sigh slipped her lips as she enjoyed its gentle caress for a while. Despite the angst, everything that had happened so far turned her on and her pussy yearned for release. It was with great effort that Akane pulled the vibrator away.

"And what that one do?"

Shampoo pointed at a long and thin handle with a small bulbous head on its end. It was similar in appearance to a bristles toothbrush. That vibrator was a refined and powerful tool. Akane was glad to perform a demonstration and penetrated herself slightly with its violently buzzing head. A throaty moan passed her lips and her vision went white for a while. The temptation to shove it all the way in would have been overwhelming to an untrained warrior, but Akane was far from that. She had learned to control such primal impulses. She pulled the vibrator away and glanced at Shampoo. It startled her to find the Amazon crouching right in front of her, staring intently at her crotch.

"Very sensitive."

"That's what makes it so fun."

Shampoo sniffed like a dog and leaned closer. Akane shuddered. So far, her pussy had only being licked by an animal's tongue and it yearned for human attention. Akane wanted Shampoo's thin little mouth to quench that burning need. And that instant, she come to a dark realization: there was nothing external preventing that fantasy from becoming reality anymore. She could force Shampoo to do it. She could receive oral sex right now if she wanted. Her eyes darted to the table and its handy restraints...

Shampoo fumbled with the bigger vibrator. When it buzzed back to life, she jammed it between the distracted girl's legs. Akane's breath caught on her throat at the sudden invasion. She tried to push Shampoo back, but the Amazon shoved the vibrator harder into her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth froze in a perfect 'O' shape. Her body tensed and then shook like a leaf in a storm as a powerful orgasm ripped through her. It was intense but only lasted a few seconds. Her eyes refocused and she panted, recovering from the jolt.

"Like beast."

Akane scowled darkly at Shampoo for the derisive comment but before she could say anything, a sudden pain spread like fire from the nape of her neck to the rest of her body. It slowly subsided and was replaced by a sharp prickling. Then, terrifying numbness. And then, immobility…

Shampoo rose to her feet and unfastened the straps of the harness fixed snugly to her body. She sighed as fresh air brushed the wet itchy skin that had been trapped underneath. She threw the hateful thing aside and proceeded to remove the cuffs around her wrists and ankles. Finally free of every restrain, the Amazon stretched. Bones cracked and stiff muscles prickled.

"Shampoo?!" Akane snapped, ruining the small moment of primal content. "What the hell did you do?! Why can't I move?!"

"While Akane moaning like bitch in heath, I press Shiatzu point at nape. Now, no can move for while."

"You better make it stop **now**."

"I no think you in position to tell Shampoo what to do."

Even through her anger, Akane caught the dangerous undertone of Shampoo's reply. The girl was not only capable of murder; she was culturally compelled to commit it. One of them had to act like a normal person to avoid disaster. Akane took several breaths to calm down before speaking again.

"Shampoo, things're gonna get real bad if you don't stop now."

Shampoo knelt next to Akane and jabbed a finger at each side of her throat. The immobilized girl hissed in pain. Her next words of protest came out as choked gasps. The Amazon ignored her and snatched the keys to the locked door from her belt. Her eyes lingered on the assorted tool also strapped to it. A cruel expression hardened her features.

"They get real bad already. For you now, though."

The leather skirt barely hiding Akane's shaved sex was lifted. For the first time in her life, Shampoo had a clear view of fellow woman's cunt. She couldn't help feeling cheated. It was ugly, all wrinkles and slobber. She doubled over to check if her pussy looked the same. To her dismay, it pretty much did. They smelt good, though.

Shampoo's attention turned to the still buzzing vibrators. She picked them up. The immobilized girl struggled to move, mouthing angry imperatives. Shampoo sneered and caressed her shivering pussy with the head of the bigger vibrator. She placed the smaller tool directly over her clitoris. Akane gaped like a fish out of the water while Shampoo practiced on her all the things Great-grandmother taught her never to do on herself. In a few minutes, Akane was lost in a frenzy of sexual seizures.

Shampoo watched her with a critical eye. Akane's body twitched and sweated as if under torture but the expression on her face was reminiscent of the villagers of Yakusai, who spent most of their time ingesting strange herbs and mushrooms to 'touch the nirvana'. It seemed the Japanese had found an alternative route. And developed dangerous weapons, for that matter. Those two vibrators had reduced a person to a shivering sweaty mess in a very short time and little effort. Perhaps, when things calmed down a little, Shampoo could dwell a little more in the matter.

She waited a moment till Akane settled down before pressing one last pressure point on her neck. The girl's eyes bulged as her throat closed, voiding her lungs of precious air. It was a quick death, far more merciful than such a twisted individual deserved, but this last act of mercy would surely pay off in the future confrontation with Ranma.

Shampoo rose to her feet and walked towards the door without sparing the choking Akane a second glance.

* * *

Motherfucker cliffhanger, yes? :) Half the rest is up, though. Update coming soon ;D Remember to leave a yummy review!

Huggs.


	5. Scaredy Cat

Here it is then what was left of the previous chapter.

**Guest: **You know, there's a lot of speculation about what Ranma would do if Shampoo actually killed Akane…The odds ain't good…

**TheAncientOne: **Not even I buy it, Lolz. AU all the way around :D It makes me happy it's coming out right 'for what it is', though. =)

Be nice and review, please X-) A happy writter writs more and better.

* * *

Cologne took a deep drag from her pipe and allowed the smoke to settle in her lungs to savor it. After a moment, she blew it out. The exotic mix of herbs always helped to put her mind at ease. The smell would linger inside but with the restaurant closed, it was a problem that lacked importance.

The outcome of the girl's first serious encounter was not surprising. Akane had great insight and was quite mature for someone her age but growing up in a dreamy neighborhood of tranquil Japan had surely helped nullify most of the advantages such characteristics could provide against a girl like Shampoo. True, her Great-grandchild was docile and susceptible, but she was also a survivor of a hardened and violent society.

Shampoo had an uncanny ability to seize the most minimal advantage and exploit it to the fullest. She also had a complete inability to forestall the consequences of her actions. The old woman still cringed inwardly by the suicidal recklessness displayed by the girl during the break out. The assassination of Saotome Akane would cause nothing short of a massacre. If Shampoo was unlucky enough to survive it, she would still be a slave destined to a very unhappy future in Nujiezu. Cologne filled her pipe with fresh cut leaves and sipped greedily the soothing smoke.

A pitiful moan switched her attention back to Akane. The girl, laying in a futon next to her, stirred with a grimace already on her face. She was going to have a hell of a headache for a few hours and an aching throat for a week but there was no permanent damage. The old woman put the pipe away and hopped down from her chair to stand at the girl's side.

"Owww….what happened…?"

"Your foolishness almost caused a tragedy."

"What…?"

Akane slowly opened her eyes and stared numbly at the ceiling. She raised a hand to rub her aching throat. A dark scowl darkened her features as memories flooded back into her brain. She bolted upwards and regretted instantly when a searing pain shut through her skull like fire. The girl slumped back down on the futon.

"Owwww….that jerk! Why does she keep doing this?! I explained it to her!"

"Why would you explain anything to her?"

"Because she was crying and she was scared. What was I supposed to do!?"

Cologne smacked her sharply on the head with her staff.

"This isn't a game, child. You two are lucky to be alive. If I hadn't returned when I did…"

"Well, tell that to that baka!" Akane wailed, tears of frustration and pain glistening in her eyes. "I'm the only one who's working! Ranma is snoring like a pig at home and Shampoo hates me and keeps trying to kill me! And I feel guilty but…!"

And Akane ranted. She screamed at Cologne about how unfair things were. She insulted her and the Nujiezu as a whole. She called Ranma and Shampoo names that such a well-educated child should not even know existed. She complained bitterly of how all the responsibility seemed to have fallen over her shoulders. Finally, she burst into tears and cried. Cologne listened patiently and put the time to good use by making some tea. She served two cups and offered one to Akane after the seizure passed. The girl sniffed and accepted the offering in silence.

"It's all falling over your shoulders because you've got the most to lose. This is a war and Shampoo and Ranma are fighters. They have been taught to fight and nothing more. But you had a family. You've a life outside of the Martial Arts. You're a fighter but you're also a daughter and a sister and a friend…"

Akane sipped from her cup but said nothing. Cologne placed a wrinkled hand on her shoulder.

"Akane, in Nujiezu all that matters is power. Who has it makes the rules. Shampoo understands and accepts that. The only reason she's being difficult is because, right now, all you have over her is brute strength. Superior physical prowess is not what Yang represents. What you are to become to succeed."

Akane set the teacup down. She did not speak or moved for a while. The wrinkles of confusion and anguish disappeared from her face as sudden understanding settled in. Pleased, Cologne smiled.

Akane walked back into the cell. Shampoo, chained by the neck to the wall, quickly rose to her feet. They faced each other in silence for a moment. It seemed the Amazon had been crying and threw a tantrum after recapture, judging by the wetness on her face, the pieces of ceramic scatteredd in front of the door and the smashed thermos lying on the far wall. The leather cuffs and body-harness remained forgotten in the middle of the room next to the discarded vibrators.

Akane approached to pick it all up. She cleaned the vibrators with a napkin and strapped them back to her belt. Without a word, she threw the cuffs at the Amazon's feet. Shampoo stepped back and scowled darkly at the restraints. It took her some time to reach a decision but patience paid off. She knelt to pick them up and refastened each cuff to the corresponding ankle and wrist. She quickly complied when commanded to face the wall.

Shampoo's meekness was not a source of relief anymore. It felt like an insult, a wanton lie whispered to the ears. Akane fought down her anger as she grabbed the girl's arms and tied them at her back. The iron collar was removed and replaced by a leather choker with a leash attached to its center.

"I won't punish you, Shampoo." Akane said, walking to the stout table in the center of the room. The other girl shuffled along. "It was my fault."

The Amazon seemed to notice things had changed. She went berserk before they reached the table and thrashed like a wild cat against the pull at her neck. Akane gritted her teeth and held the leash firmly. She wrapped it in her hand, progressively shortening the slack and forcing the girl closer. Shampoo kicked and bit her but resistance was useless. She was dragged to the table and forced down on it.

"No! Stop! Akane…we work this out! You keep Ranma! I no try get in way no more!"

Akane untied Shampoo's hands and pulled her arms above her head. She held them still with one hand and grabbed the short length of chain fixed at the upper end of the table with the other. A padlock was threaded through its end and the rings at the leather cuffs on each of Shampoo's wrists.

"I betrayed, Akane! I no care about Law no more! We ally! We fight together!"

"Cologne says that's suicide."

Akane countered, sitting on top of Shampoo's legs to stop the frantic kicking. There were two shorter chains fixed at the lower end of the table, one on the left and the other on the right. Once set, the restraints would keep her legs conveniently apart.

"Aiya…If charge like bull then she right. But with good plan, death not so certain. We make ally of village enemy. There lot of powerful enemy. We attack when ready. We can win then. And if we die, then we go down fighting! I know you is no coward, Akane."

Shampoo spoke with conviction and her eyes burnt with passion. Akane could easily imagine her clad in armor and stirring the masses of oppressed Nujiezu into rebellion. Her own heart raced helplessly excited by the prospect of taking a stance. She jumped off of her.

"Would it be worth it?"

"Of course it worth it! It honorable death!"

"What about all the innocents that'll get caught in the middle? My family, Ranma's mother, all the Amazons that have nothing to do with this…?"

Shampoo stared at her as if she had grown a second head. Akane sighed and knelt to rummage through the contents of the leather bag sitting next to the table.

A society like Nujiezu could not possibly teach how to love and how to care for others. There was no way Shampoo could even imagine the cold fear Akane felt every day since a group of ridiculously powerful women decided to place a pending death sentence upon her family. Perhaps, in time, the Amazon would come to appreciate the wisdom of their sacrifice. She may even be glad the turn her life had taken. And if she didn't, then she was lucky to have someone else making decisions for her.

"They fight for you." Shampoo said as Akane popped back into her camp of sight. "And if they no fight…"

"Fuck them, right?"

"Exactly." Akane frowned and Shampoo's feral smile quickly faded. "Uh…or not. Maybe…."

A ball was suddenly rammed into her mouth and strapped in place with a belt attached to its diameter. Shampoo was too stunned to react. Akane gave her a leveled gaze.

"You tried to kill me. Twice. You don't give a damn about me or my family or even Ranma. All you care about is yourself. Well, you've got nothing to lose? I've got a lot to lose and I'm not gonna. Not for someone like you."

Akane forced herself to regard the body spread taunt before her. A trembling hand rose slowly to nest on Shampoo's ample breasts. It knitted and massaged them, working the flattened nipples to glorious blossom with deft fingers. Another hand perched on her heaving stomach and brushed the skin with carefully tended fingernails. The Amazon went ballistic under the gentle ministrations. She thrashed in her bonds and her muffled screams of outrage filled the room. Akane's mouth went dry. The violent reaction appeased her turmoil. Later, in that peculiarly reflective moment before sleep, guilt and disgust would swallow her whole. For the moment, she could enjoy the protection of overwhelming arousal.

"You're ticklish."

Akane noted dully, allowing her hands to roam freely across Shampoo's body, her fingers lagging cruelly wherever strong reactions stirred. She was suddenly overwhelmed with a need. She wanted to know that body as no one ever had before and rip from it its every secret. She reached for the warm treasure between the girl's legs and slipped two fingers inside. It was slightly moist. Akane smiled. The human body was like a musical instrument, easily played if one knew how. She Akane removed a vibrator from her belt. It was not a penetration device. It's broad round head was designed to stimulate the outer parts of a woman's sex. The Amazon's struggles ceased abruptly when it's low humming filled the room.

Shampoo flinched violently when the vibrator brushed her pussy. Akane ran it up and down the outer lips of her sex for a moment, allowing her time to adjust before pressing deeper. Her other hand continued massaging Shampoo's breasts, only stopping to caress the girl's neck. It didn't take long before Shampoo's pussy was fully engorged and dripping. Satisfied, Akane switched the vibrator off and picked a more specialized instrument.

As every inch of her pussy was proded with the small bulbous head of a celebrator, Shampoo started mewling continuously. Her body flushed and broke into a sweat. Her eyes grew bleary, open but unseen, the mind behind them struggling to digest the overload of new sensation cursing through her body. She was in torment but Akane did no longer care. Victory was near.

She leaned forward and caught the lobe of Shampoo's ear between her teeth. She nibbled lovingly on it. The Amazon's breathing pattern slowly changed. The constant whimpering differed in pitch. Her body ceased its useless attempts to escape from the unwanted attentions of Akane's hands and leaned into her touch. Akane growled hoarsely against Shampoo's slender neck, her own level of arousal painful to bear.

The Amazon's eyes widened wildly when the warm presence next to her suddenly disappeared. The cease of her molestations only caused dismayed and a sharp anguish. She whimpered and laboriously raised her head from the table to locate her tormentor. She found her looming between her legs.

Akane gave Shampoo's pussy a slow full lick. An appreciative moan slipped her throat. The taste was different from Ranma's. It was much sweeter. She lapped hungrily, cleansing her folds, flickering across her clitoris, and diving for her spamming entrance. Her tongue ventured inside, caressing soft virgin flesh.

At first, Shampoo had stiffened completely and a shrill hiss filtered through the gag. The shock of having someone licking her pussy passed. She returned to her shivering and plaintive moaning. Her hips rocked gently as Akane's lapping tongue penetrated deeper, tickling the insides of a promised heaven. Her pussy clenched hungrily on it as if attempting to keep that tongue within her forever. It was cruelly pulled out and Shampoo wailed into her gag.

Akane licked her lips. She had forgotten how nice it was to lick someone out. As she walked to the leather bag next to the table, she made a quick inspection of Shampoo's status. It satisfied her greatly. She was probably burning with the need to orgasm and if she wanted it, then it wasn't rape. It was a twisted way to look at it but then so was killing her to steal her husband. She pulled a strap-on and the bottle of water from the bag.

Shampoo fixed her with a wild-eyed stare and Akane wondered what it felt like to be stimulated to the rhythms of someone else's whim. Ranma had to be the dominant partner a few times during their training but he had never been able to come out with something inventive and he would simply fuck her while tied up in different positions.

Akane pulled wet locks of lavender hair from Shampoo's sweating face. The Amazon leaned into the touch.

"Bet you're thirsty."

Akane unstrapped the belt of the gag and pulled the rubber ball out. The Amazon took deep breaths of unrestricted air and moved her jaw around a little.

"Ask permission before you speak."

"...Can I….Can I speak…?"

"Drink first."

Shampoo caught the straw floating inside the bottle with her lips and drank avidly. When she was done, she spat it out and glared ferally at Akane.

"…You…you crossing lines…I Nujiezu warrior…. I no forget...I get strength back…I get ally…I will kill you!"

Akane jammed the rubber ball back into Shampoo's mouth and cinched the strap tight. She removed the straw from the bottle, screwed the cap and put it back in the bag. After reconsideration, she walked across the room and set the bottle next to the door. It needed to be refilled with more water. She needed fresh water. The air was burning in that hellish place.

Akane leaned heavily against the iron door and slumped to the floor. Her trembling hands worked on the corset strings. Unable to unknot them, she ripped them apart and peeled the constricting piece of leather off. She was able to breathe again. She grabbed the bottle and washed her face with the remaining water.

Shampoo's words had rattled her like a powerful blow to the skull. The threats sounded empty and unimportant but that burning hatred and passionate defiance scourged her wounded conscience. It stirred self-loathing and guilt and threatened to destroy her newfound resolution. In the forced pause that followed, Akane listened to Shampoo's ragged breathing and moans of frustration. She dimly noticed how extremely arousing those noises were. A torrent of pleasing memories flooded into her mind: the bitter-sweet taste of the girl's sex, the softness of her skin, the smell of her hair…

Akane rose back to her trembling legs and wobbled towards the table. She stopped midway to release the straps of her high-heel boots. She kicked the hindering footwear away. She reached the table and removed the gag from Shampoo's mouth. She waited anxiously for an outburst but the girl remained silent.

"First Rule: no talking without asking permission. Second Rule: you'll address people with the proper respect. It's not 'Akane' or 'Ranma' anymore. You add 'samma' to the end of our names and to the name of every person you talk to from now on. Third Rule: threaten me or anyone else again and I'll hurt you. Do you understand?"

Shampoo held her gaze. Akane feared she would snap something idiotic and put her wavering resolution to the test. But at the last instance, she looked away with thick tears gliding down her cheeks.

Akane loosened the belt around her waist and let it drop heavily on the floor. Her leather dress followed. Naked and finally free of the choking armor, Akane fastened the central belt of the strap-on tightly around her hips. The lower strap was pulled loosely across her sex. She accommodated the elongated vibrator fixed to the belt pass her labia and cinched the strap taunt. She switched it on and a moan slipped her lips as the vibrator buzzed furiously inside her burning pussy.

Akane kept her eyes lowered, knowing that if she looked at Shampoo in the face, her resolve would break. She ignored threats and pleads and climbed on top of the Amazon. She lined the dark four inches dildo on the front panel of the strap-on with Shampoo's entrance. With the Ying and Yang principles ringing in her brain, Akane unleashed her passions and rammed it deeply into Shampoo's dripping cunt.

It hurt; the intruder stirred a sharp intense pain that quickly faded into something uncomfortable and weird. It was hard to figure out what. Akane's hot breath washing down her neck and those soft hands perched on her breasts were extremely distracting. Everything was so weakening…so pleasant. She had never felt so good in her whole life. The will to fight and resist was fading away.

One doubt ripped through the fogginess encasing her mind. Akane was a rival, someone she had nearly killed no more than an hour ago. Why was she making her feel this good? With the absolute power she had over her, why wasn't she causing her pain? It had to be a trap. There had to be an ulterior destructive motive. She was ripping her of her essence as a warrior. She was sucking away her will to fight…

"...no..." The pitiful whimper slipped unbidden. "…stop...please, stop..."

"Does it hurt?"

"…no…."

"Think of Ranma, Shampoo. You've seen him fight. He yanks off like a monkey. He's being having sex with me every day and you've seen him fight. All that stuff about your fighting spirit is a lie."

Unable to stop crying, Shampoo tried to block the powerful sensations flaming through her body. She grasped desperately on Great-grandmother's words throughout the last months, seeking for some advice aimed to console her through this maiming. So Hap- the General the Hans were unable to defeat in fifteen years but her own people had destroyed in five minutes- had been mentioned a lot. Her case was an example, Great-grandmother would say, of how the world worked.

Shampoo had always believed skill, intelligence, cruelty and material possessions granted power. Those that lacked either of those characteristics were doomed to misery and an early death. So Hap had given herself completely to others; a clear idiocy that granted her nothing but a lifetime of pain, sorrow and violence.

After two years living in the island, Shampoo was willing to accept So Hap may have fared differently in Japan. The Japanese viewed the complete surrender of others to the homeland and its people as the bravest noblest act a warrior was capable of. The authorities would have been unable to do to her what the Elders had done. There was this 'freedom of speech' that was jealousy protected by the masses. So Hap, in Japan, would have been something of a loved protected hero….

The Japanese were weird. The bullying and murder of people, independently of the reasons and the social status or prowess of the victim, was prohibited. Even carrying weapons was against their Laws. They were not fighters and although the Martial Arts played a big role in their culture, the practice and learning had been relegated to the field of hobbies and sports. Its serious pursue was limited to a few. The vast majority spent their time socializing and copulating, reproducing like rats…

The Nujiezu attacked each other like rabid dogs. Not carrying a weapon was suicide, the practice of the Martial Arts essential…

A powerful wave of heath and pleasure shattered her concentration. Soft lips were travelling down her neck while strong hands pinched and massaged her sensitive nipples. The strange powerful sensation of having something inside of her, rubbing virgin flesh, became overwhelming. Shampoo abandoned herself to Akane, feeling nothing but love and only one pungent thought questioning the world:

Training was hard and painful. Killing and watching others die only spread sorrow and hate. Why had the Nujiezu chosen that over this?

Shampoo threw her head back in a loud passionate scream. Her body shuddered and convulsed as its first orgasm flamed over every muscle. Akane thrust harder each time the intensity seemed to fade, plunging her into new torrents of mind-numbing bliss. Minutes later, it was over and the Amazon slumped, exhausted, into her bonds.

Akane was burning and yearning for release but there were more important things to do than tend to her own needs. She cradled Shampoo's sweating face so that the Amazon could fix her bleary eyes on her before they closed and consciousness fled away.


	6. Copping

Unconsensual BDSM. It's okay in fantasy but it is legally and morally wrong to do it to a real person )=/.

* * *

She remained flat on her back on the rough cement floor with the Amazon half curled on top of her. It was hard for the neck and the back and the dead weight over her left breast was starting to ache. Akane didn't move, however, afraid Shampoo would wake up if the position was altered.

It was probably morning but without clocks and windows, there was no way to be sure. Akane took the firm resolution of bringing a futon and a clock first thing on Monday. Perhaps it was Monday already and Kasumi was at home, worrying sick by the prolonged absence. Maybe Ranma noticed how cold the bed was and realize his wife was missing…

With a sigh, Akane decided getting up was worth the risk. She slowly rolled on her side, easing Shampoo to the floor with one arm while propelling herself up with the other. The Amazon stirred and mumbled crossly but settled down as soon as she was alone on the floor. Akane sighed and massaged her aching breast- used as a pillow for hours.

The bake-neko lamp stood on the ground near the table, unable to illuminate the room from the disadvantageous position. It allowed seeing just enough: the dangling chains of the stout table; the vibrators, straps and gag used to restrain and smother. It was a sickening sight and Akane struggled to rise on numb legs.

On their last meeting, when contracts and papers were signed, the Nujiezu addressed Shampoos with the most grotesque indifference to human value Akane had ever witnessed. She was an object-precious but dispensable-surrendered as a dowry, along with other material possessions. Among those was a bank account destined to solve their expenses during the 'taming' and the means to feed in the future the extra mouth a slave represented: the Neko Hanten.

Getting the Cat Café was perhaps the only part of the deal Akane wasn't ambiguous and unease about. It was a beautiful building equipped with business and living facilities. The restaurant was connected through a small door to a corridor which leaded to a broad tea-room, a toilet and the patio. On the second floor were two bedrooms and the main bathroom. Their future lay in the Dojo but the restaurant represented a good opportunity for Kasumi and Nabiki and it meant the Tendo's household would one day be a private place to raise a family of her own.

Akane smiled sadly. Ranma freaked out a bit when words of raising a family were spoken. He didn't like to think ahead. She did. Dreaming of a better future was the only way to face the dark present with the head held high.

"Oh, what an early riser!"

The happy proclamation made her spill tea everywhere. Cologne cackled shrilly, perching briefly in the table where she sat before leaping to the kitchen counter. It enraged Akane how frisky she was so early and the current circumstances.

"I raped your Great-granddaughter last night." She accused, as if the old woman had perpetrated the vile act.

Cologne danced around the kitchen without losing a beat. A kettle was filled with water and set over the stove; rice and broccoli sent to steam; a salmon descaled and grilled; pickles cut. It was stunning how fast a marvelous breakfast was set before her.

"That's a very occidental way to put it." The old woman noted contemptuously, serving some tea. "At any case, why should it be of my concern?"

"You don't care..."

"It doesn't matter if I care."

The thought of eating with the great-grandmother of her…victim was sickening and her ration was left untouched. The time was spent stealing glances at the uncharacteristically grim old woman. Gone were the affable smiles and thoughtful frowns. Akane could see for the first time that wrinkled face for what it really was: a visage frozen into bitter grimace, craved by time, cruelty and loss…

"How about you stop staring and you eat? Shampoo must be hungry."

The basement was accessed through a small door in the Neko Hanten's kitchen. It had once been a square room of about 33 feet that covered most of the restaurant's flooring. A division wall had been built and most of the space was now concealed behind cinder-blocks and an iron door. Only a five-foot square was spared at the foot of the stairs. A small table and two chairs had been placed on one corner.

For a moment, Akane caressed the idea of simply sitting there and wait till things fixed themselves somehow. With a heavy sigh, she approached the door and unlocked it, balancing the tray with Shampoo's breakfast on the other hand. She cursed when it almost slipped to the floor as she entered the room and closed the door.

It was reliving to find Shampoo still asleep. Akane set the tray on the floor and tidied up a bit. The table was lifted and set back against the wall. The scattered equipment was picked up, cleaned and set neatly into the bag. The few things needed to secure the Amazon as soon as she woke up were set neatly on the side.

The pieces of the 'dominatrix-suit' were collected and set back on. It was nice to be naked but Akane needed the tight embrace of the leather and its soothing scent. A character could not be played properly without a disguise, after all. Taking a moment to appease rowdy emotions and wipe from her face lingering expressions, Akane approached the snoring Amazon and shook her gently.

"Shampoo. Wake up."

Shampoo stirred and stretched languidly, apparently undisturbed by the coarse surface that served as mattress. The deep soft snoring resumed shortly after. It had taken two murder attempts and a nasty round of forced sex but Akane could finally accept the Amazon was endearing. Watching her sleep so peacefully appeased her troubled conscience.

Duty urged and breakfast was getting cold so Akane was forced to insist. This time, the gentle shaking hand was swatted and a word in Mandarin that sounded pretty rude blurted out of Shampoo's limps. The response was amusing but a transgression all the same. A sharp pinch in the ass served as a corrective and an effective wake-up call. It had the girl up and alert instantly.

"Eat. Then I'll take you upstairs so you can take a shower."

Shampoo looked at her dead in the eye. Akane held her breath, waiting anxiously for a torrent of violent brutal recriminations. It never came. The Amazon's attention was quickly fixed on the breakfast tray. She almost fainted with relief.

It didn't last long. After every command and new imposition, Akane's heart skipped a beat in anticipation of an outburst but Shampoo continued to accept everything without even a frown. Her hands were bound, eyes blindfolded and feet shackled. It seemed Cologne was right and the Joketsuzoku didn't consider forced sex as something terrible. Maybe the concept of 'rape' was some naïve notion that the occidental civilization passed on to a globalized Japan…

Shampoo was the pride and honor of a backwards society that regarded human lives with the same despise one may a cockroach. Compelled to kill over scorned pride and convinced of her absolute superiority, getting taken by some outsider could not have been taken in stride. The bitch was just biding her time, ready to scatter her intestines all over the tiles the second a mistake was made.

"Shampoo?!" Akane snapped, suddenly angry. "Aren't you going to say something about last night?"

Shampoo, standing comfortably under the rushing water of the shower, inspected her hand as if it was a fine piece of jewelry.

"What I need say?"

"I don't know…" It could not be helped, her eyes dropped to the floor. "Aren't you mad?"

"Yes but why it matter?"

"It does." Akane assured, touched by the casual resignation displayed by the Nujiezu. "To me, anyway."

"You lying. You still going do it and I still have to take it. It not matter."

Shampoo smiled as she soaped her body with blameworthy devotion. The creamy skin gleamed under the cleansing caress of the water. Diligent hands faltered ever so slightly between the legs. Akane felt envious and a bit angered of how easily sorrows and fears were dispatched.

"Did you-did you liked it?" She asked. "I mean, if it doesn't matter that it happened…was it at least good? Did you enjoy it…?"

"It feel horrible at first but it feel really good when you got in."

Akane almost burst out into hysterical laughter. It was surely a trap but those words were swallowed like an elixir nonetheless. Yearning for further acceptance, she allowed Shampoo to lounge in the furo the rest of the morning.

* * *

It was an unfamiliar emotion but not unpleasant. It should be enjoyed as long as possible. Soon something bad would happen. Perhaps a new fiancé would jump out of the turmoil past. Maybe his mother would discover the curse and demand the fulfillment of their contract. Perhaps Ukyo would have another meltdown and put additional strain upon their tentative friendship.

Ranma Saotome- heir to the Tendo Dojo and current champion of the Anything Goes Martial Art style- had a rough existence. Stolen from a sheltered future by the selfish ambitions of his father, he had seen and lived things no child ever should. Food and comfort was always a privilege and the only long-lasting bond had been developed with his father, an individual he both loathed and loved.

As he walked down the dark corridors of the Tendo's household, Ranma felt content. The difficult journeys, the running away, the endless days of starvation, were over. He had a home now. He had a family. He had Akane. Without the random surprise attacks of wives and husbands-wannabes, they had been able to relax and enjoy each other…to a point.

Ranma's face darkened. The trial of the Nujiezu was like a knife embedded into his balls. It felt like a brutal defeat, no matter what Akane and Cologne said. If it weren't for the Tendos and Mom, the chance of dying in battle would have been taken with a smile. As it was, however, Akane was away, thrashing Shampoo into submission.

"Fucking fucked up shit…"

The pleasant unexpected sight of Akane leaning over the desk on their room put a smile back on his face. Perhaps the role of dominant wife had already been established and the stupid 'slave training' was half over. He frolicked on silent feet towards her, kicking P-chan out of the way. He froze as Akane let out a feral snarl and ripped a piece of paper to shreds. The floor around the desk was littered with the unicolor confetti and wrinkled sheets.

It was an alarming sight. As far he knew, there was no homework due tomorrow. He knelt and picked one of the paper balls. It was neatly unwrapped. His eyes bulged out of their sockets. He dropped it and unrolled another then another and another. Akane was not studding for school.

"Akane!" He snapped angrily. "What the hell are you doing to Shampoo?!"

Akane jumped, a pencil flying out her hand. She lunged from her chair and snatched the paper from his hands. It was too late to hide anything and they both knew it. Her face went as red as his shirt and for a moment, it seemed a weeping storm was coming.

"Well, do you even care?!" She snarled explosively, meeting his scowl with one of her own." I've been doing stuff to her all weekend. Thanks for not being there!"

Anger and outrage were replaced by shame. The girls were in this mess because he lacked the power to face the Nujiezu and instead of training, he had been lunging around Nerima enjoying the sudden peace.

"I'm sorry." He said frankly. "Are you okay? How is she taking it?"

"I'm not sure…"

The clouds were growing darker. Knowing words were dangerous, Ranma simply hugged her. The storm was unleashed. Akane wept long and bitterly and all he could do was hold her close. P-chan sighed softly.


	7. Good Kitty

Shampoo's pale skin glistened in the golden light of the lamp, covered in a thin layer of sweat. The curves of her body were interrupted by the dark thin leather straps of the body-harness, which led the eye to the most beautiful parts of her anatomy. Her hands remained tied to her back during training exercises. This one in particular also required her feet to be strapped together. Only years of hard training kept the girl from losing her balance and falling on her face.

Akane circled her with a cane firmly held between her fingers, blushing despite herself. The trepidation on Shampoo's eyes and the quivering in her voice were shamefully arousing.

"…at the end of spring and the beginning of summer. During the Annual Celebrations, we gather in center of village ahaiya!"

Her pussy prickled at the mingled sounds of the cane hitting flesh and Shampoo's cry of pain. It had taken some convincing from Cologne to begin this routine but now Akane could hardly wait to start each session. The premise was simple: the Amazon had to improve her use of the Japanese language. She studied with official text-books while Akane was at School and oral tests were taken as soon as she returned. No complex explanations were given. Shampoo had to do it because Akane didn't like the way she talked. Her only incentive to study hard was the stinging bite of the cane.

Akane didn't particularly care how Shampoo talked, but the exercise was designed to help them developed their ying/yang bond. Besides, it was extremely arousing. She caressed Shampoo's punished button. The marks of the cane bumped under her abrasive touch.

"Substantives and articles, Shampoo. Continue."

"...We gather in the center of the village to eat together the offerings of the Goddess. Warriors can also be drinking baijiu…Aiya!"

"Are you even studding?"

"Yes, but it is hard!"

"No, it's not. Go on."

"…can also...hum…drink baijiu…At Midnight, the tournament begins and…"

It was midafternoon by the time they finished. Akane strapped the cane to her belt and tended to Shampoo's binds. She knelt and unbuckled the strap holding her ankles together and hooked a leash to the harness's choker.

Their shared lives would not be spent in a dark humid basement, and so a lot of the training consisted on Akane and Shampoo doing daily activities together. Or Akane doing regular daily activities while Shampoo knelt in silence with her hands tied at her back and her eyes stuck on the floor next to her. Not many activities allowed them to interact yet, but the few that did were especially enjoyable: bathing and having sex.

Shampoo had freaked out the first few times Akane bathed her, particularly when the water got in her eyes and she could no longer see what the other girl was doing. In time, however, she discovered Akane never hurt her without a motive, which was always previously specified. There were no nasty pranks or sudden attacks. It was weird but Japanese tended to be a bit strange. It time, she was able to relax and enjoy Akane's gentle attentions.

Akane soaped Shampoo's skin with motherly care, using first a sponge and then her bare hands. Despite their harsh existence, all Joketsuzoku had a soft and smooth skin. Shampoo had explained the Nujiezu relied on their beauty as a combat tool. People did not expect cute little girls to be high-trained vicious fighters. They took care of their skin and hair with special ointments and soaps. Akane had started using the same products Cologne gave her for Shampoo and the result had been noticed by everyone, including P-chan.

She washed off the soap of the Amazon's back and closed the tab. She gathered her hair and started brushing it. Akane remembered with a smile when her hair was long. She had let it grow in hopes to impress Dr Tofu but she had never really liked having long hair. It demanded too much effort and time which she could spend doing something more useful: like training in the Dojo. Taking care of Shampoo's hair was surprisingly comforting, almost therapeutic. Perhaps the pleasure Shampoo took on the attention helped her soften her overwhelming guilt.

"Has anyone ever used your hair against you in a fight?"

"No, I have always been faster."

"You've never cut it, have you?"

"…no…"

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, I know."

"When someone gives you a compliment, you say 'thank you'."

"Okay."

Akane sighed but smiled despite herself. A strange rush of contentment washed over her. In the last two weeks, Shampoo had turned from an arrogant spiteful bitch into a mellow and easy-going individual. She accepted almost any imposition with minimal sulking and obeyed commands quickly. Cologne was not surprised or alarmed, as Akane sometimes felt. It was the way a smart Nujiezu behaved in front of their betters. She did warm Akane not to lower her guard. Compliance and docility was also the best way to lure a person of power into a deadly trap.

Shampoo was not supposed to use furniture anymore and letting her eat at the table with her was an open disregard to an important rule, but Akane felt confident enough already not to pay too close attention to the manual. Besides, eating together saved time that could be spend doing more enjoyable activities, such as fucking her brains out later. And so, the girls dined together in the living room while watching TV.

Cologne suddenly hopped into the room and Shampoo choked on her rice. Akane blushed furiously and stammered a greeting. It was the first time someone was with her and the Amazon. It added a level of reality to their situation that had all the shame and guilt come rushing back into her chest. She couldn't even make eye contact with the old woman.

"Hello, Akane."

"Hey, wha-what's up?"

"I'm going back to China tomorrow."

"What? I-I thought you would stay until the end of the month."

"You're doing very well, Akane." Cologne said. "My stay here is redundant. If you ever need anything, you can always give me a call."

"Okay. We'll miss you."

Cologne glanced at Shampoo and, her face looking as old as it was, she shuffled out of the room. Akane wanted to go and make her sensei was alright, but leaving Shampoo unattended was out of the question, especially after that. She had not looked away from the TV screen and she looked rather bored.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Shampoo, your Greatgrandmother is going away, you've got to be sad. It's not something to be ashamed of."

"I don't mourn betrayers."

Akane winced but didn't insist. She was used to that attitude. Ranma usually reacted with anger to sorrowful things too. Kasumi said it was a defense mechanism.

"I just think it's better if she's not alone right now."

"I don't wanna be alone tonight either."

"Are you chained to a wall? No, so suck it up."

"Fine! I'll just masturbate again!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Ranma slammed the phone on the receiver, apologized to Kasumi and stormed to his room. He was sick of this whole business. Akane spent more time at the Neko Hanten than she spent with him at the Dojo and she wouldn't even let him near Shampoo! He blushed, wondering what those two did together all those long nights. He had thought of training in the Dojo to relieve stress but now he just had to masturbate.

Mousse's room wasn't ugly per say, but it was definitely less pleasant than Cologne's. It had one bed as only furniture and no windows. She supposed it made sense Shampoo could have it.

"We can paint it."

She offered. Grey walls were really depressing. Shampoo shrugged, staring sadly at the bed.

"Can we have sex now?"

"We don't have to tonight."

"But I want to."

Akane said nothing else. She unhooked the leash on Shampoo's collar and used it to bind the girl's hands. Her lips traced the back of her neck. The Amazon moaned and leaned back. Akane's teeth gently nipped her ear lobe. She spun Shampoo around and kissed her passionately on the lips while gently pulling her back on the bed.

Akane's expert hands caressed the girl's body, tracing her curves, lingering at each well-known sensitive spots. In seconds, Shampoo was trembling and whimpering under her, whispering loving words against her ear. Akane breathed down her neck and secured her bound hands to the bed's headboard. The Amazon opened her legs.

Slowly Akane moved her hands and stroked the inside of her thighs, ever so slightly brushing her crotch as she continued kissing Shampoo's neck. She tickled the inside of her folds, rubbing her clitoris with her knuckles, pressing the outer lips together. The warm mound soon grew wet and her hands moved upwards to massage Shampoo's breasts. She pulled away from her neck to catch the erect nipples between her teeth, biting them gently, and suckling on them.

"Aiya…Akane-samma…"

Akane smiled. The Amazon was impatient and always begged for release way too soon. She brushed her sides up and down with her fingernails, kissing her way down across her stomach, licking the salty bitter skin underneath the harness straps. It seemed a lifetime to Shampoo until she reached the tender spot between her legs. She cried out as Akane's lips touched her bare sex and her hands perched at the inside of her knees to caress the ticklish skin.

Shampoo's whimpers filled the room as Akane slowly caressed the outer portion of her pussy with a lazy tongue. She begged again when it found a comfortable spot on her clitoris and licked aggressively. She felt the pressure building slowly inside her like a fire spreading outward from her sex. That unique pressure always meant one thing. Akane seemed to sense the approaching peak and quickened the rhythm of her attentions. She expertly guided her fingers around the outside of Shampoo's sex, using them to both massage and gently pulled the tender, swollen lips apart. One of her long fingernails put a slight amount of pressure on her clitoris and she shoved her tongue all the way inside the tight slit until her face was practically buried between the girl's legs.

The pressure inside Shampoo's body suddenly seemed to burst like a dam and her body jerked as if she was being shocked. Her teeth slammed together and her breath came in jerky gasps as the orgasm continued climbing to its peak and she screamed as overwhelming pleasure overtook the world. The mind-numbing orgasm subsided in waves, some nearly as strong as the first. When the last ripple passed through Shampoo, Akane withdrew from her quivering sex.

Shampoo couldn't help smiling. All the confusing choking sorrow that had invaded her since that evening, the frustration of being restrained all day, and the lingering resentment over Akane's arbitrary impositions disappeared. She felt content and happy.

Akane untied her hands from the bead's head board and pushed her a little so she could cuddle next to her. Shampoo turned on her side and placed her head on her shoulder. Her mistress scratch behind her ears and she moaned in appreciation.

"Wo ai ni, Akane-samma."

"I don't think you know what love is, Shampoo. But thank you."

The following morning, Colonge was gone. She left the keys and paperwork of the Restaurant on her bed. It hurt Akane she had not said goodbye. She notified Shampoo of the old woman's departure later during breakfast.

"I know, Akane, I was here yesterday when she said it."

Akane glared at her as she sat down. Before she could try and coax the Amazon into some display of emotion, the doorbell rang. She gasped and tackled the Amazon. Tea spilled and a cookie broke. A hand slapped over Shampoo's mouth.

"Yo, Akane!" Ranma's voice thundered after a while. "Open up!"

Shampoo made a happy sound.

"Coming!" Akane screamed. She grabbed Shampoo's collar and pulled her up. "Okay, Shampoo, listen to me. If you scream or throw a tantrum, I'm never taking you out of that basement again. Are we clear?"

"But Ranma…! Okay."

"Not okay."

"Yes, Akane-samma."

Shampoo shuffled after her back into the basement, glancing sadly at the door every few steps. She sulked when chained back to the wall but didn't make fuzz. Akane locked the door and hurried to let Ranma in. He threw P-chan at her, grabbed his backpack and two suitcases she recognized as hers and barged in.

"What are you doing?"

"Granny left, so I'm moving in now."

"Shampoo isn't ready yet!"

"Ready for what? The ghoul's gone, Akane! We can stop this shit now."

"No we can't! She said we would be watched and tested, stupid! This is all part of it."

"I'm part of it too." He stated dryly and looked around. His face softened. "Where's Shampoo? How's she doing with the leaving and all?"

"She doesn't seem to care, but I don't know." Akane said. "You get weird too when something sad happens."

"I don't get weird."

"Yes. Yes you do."

"Where's she?"

Akane sighed. It seemed it could no longer be pushed. She set P-chan on the ground and scowled at Ranma.

"Do you remember what you said when this all started? That you trusted me to do what needed to be done? That you trusted me to do what was right?"

It seemed like a lifetime ago and had been a turning point in their lives. That meeting had met an official agreement to put an end to the fiancée-war and pay the consequences of all their foolishness. Ranma sighed and nodded. Akane had stopped him from making an insane decision and assured she would do what had to be done to ensure peace and the survival of everyone.

"Remember that now, okay?"

"Okay…."

Akane said and went down to fetch Shampoo.


	8. Ranma Vs Shampoo

After a few nice fellows pointed out the story lacked quality in the latest chapters, I bitched a while about lack of reviews. After three beers and some ice-cream, I decided I don't want my story to be ruined for being lazy.

Since the problem seems to be lack of character development in general, I've decided to re-write those chapters before moving on. Hopefully, they'll have enough new material to make a second read enjoyable.

* * *

Shampoo sighed as the hair-pin she had managed to slip from the bathroom snapped. It didn't have the proper malleability to pick on the iron-collar's lock but the pieces could still be used as a weapon. She stuffed them quickly inside the fabric of her futon.

The door opened and Akane walked in.

"On your feet, facing the wall. Hands to your back."

Shampoo obeyed quickly. Her hands were strapped together and the iron collar at her neck unlocked and removed. Akane swung her around and secured a leash to the choker of the body-harness. It was easy to realize the girl was nervous by the faint wrinkles on her forehead and those clumsy fingers taking twice as long to complete the routine preparation.

"May I talk, Akane-samma?"

"No. Listen carefully because I won't say this again. Now that Cologne's gone, Ranma and I are moving here. He's upstairs and he'll stay with us."

"Oh, yey!"

Shampoo jumped up and down. Akane tugged sharply on her leash.

"Stop it. There's something you've got to understand. He's not above my authority, okay? Things will stay as they have been the last two weeks. All rules apply to him and to me, okay?"

"Okay!"

It seemed an eternity had passed since Great-grandmother issued the brutal sentence of the Council and Ranma's partial ownership became her last source of hope and happiness. Akane had proved to be a passable leader but it still hurt to be ordered around by some cheater ill-tempered outsider. He would put an end to this humiliating servitude.

Her smile dropped immediately. Akane had not moved and was staring at her.

"What?"

"Try to do something stupid, Shampoo and I will punish you. Hard. Is that clear?"

"…Yes, Akane….samma."

The response was highly unconvincing. Shampoo was a visceral individual, powerful displays of emotion were usually spontaneous, but she was learning to hold back to avoid punishment. Akane had learnt, at the same time, to recognize the subtle signs precluding attacks and outbursts. Shampoo was going to make a scene, probably loaded with angst. Ranma's reaction was harder to forestall.

Shortening the slack on the leash and keeping the riding crop firmly between latex-clad fingers, Akane opened the door and lead Shampoo upstairs, lamenting bitterly for the hundredth time how things were being so recklessly rushed.

As expected, the second her eyes fell on Ranma, Shampo cried out happily and ran to him. Akane cringed when the leash snapped taunt and jerked the Amazon to an abrupt halt. She dropped ungracefully to the ground, coughing and gagging. Glancing at Ranma and finding him gratefully frozen, Akane pulled at the leash until Shampoo kicked herself desperately up to her knees.

"How are you supposed to greet people, Shampoo?" Never in her life had someone looked at her with so much hatred. It took all of her self-control not to look away from those murderous eyes. A sharp slap forced them to the ground. "Don't you ever dare to look at me like that again. Give Ranma the proper greeting."

The Amazon fixed Ranma with a devastating puppy-eyed stare. Akane issued a murderous glare. He looked frantically back and forth between them. The drilling eyes gave no quarter.

"So!" He yowled suddenly. "Shampoo- uh- h-hey!"

"Don't!" Akane tugged at the leash, making the Amazon choke on a shyly chirped 'ni hao'. "Greet him properly."

"Ranma! You no going do nothing?!"

Ranma gaped like a fish out of the water. The crop whistled in the air before cracking sharply against Shampoo's back. That snapped him out of an incipient panic attack. A second hit stirred outrage and the third had him ready to snatch the hateful thing from Akane's hand.

A fourth hit never landed. Shampoo, trembling and whimpering, bent over until her nose touched the ground.

"…welcome home, Ranma-samma." Came a strained greeting. "I am here to serve you."

Akane nodded in satisfaction, even though Shampoo could not see her. She looked at the stunned Ranma with a tight smile.

"How about some breakfast?"

Ranma had never paid much attention to the BDSM Martial Art Style. It wasn't very practical and demanded too much time and effort. Akane had learned some wicked smart moves, but that was it. The rest was basically lessons on how to torture someone into submission.

After the disturbing scene in the living room, Shampoo no longer talked or even glanced at him. She sat demurely next to Akane, accepting without reaction the injustice of not being served breakfast like everyone else. Inquisitive eyes scanned her nude body for leftover marks of gruesome tortures that could have smothered her impetuous spirit. Only the angry welts left by the cane were visible. Ranma couldn't help to notice her pale skin and the dark straps of the body-harness contrasted radically, framing every perfect curve…

A latex-clad hand caressed Shampoo lazily on the cheek before cupping her babyish face. It pulled it gently up to meet avid lips. Ranma's eyes widen grotesquely as the girls exchanged a languid kiss. Akane's free hand perched on Shampoo's left breast to massage it gently before gliding down her belly. The Amazon let out a soft breathy moan as expert fingers ventured between her legs. There they played for a moment before withdrawing.

Shampoo, Ranma and P-chan stared sadly at Akane as she resumed eating like nothing had happened.

"When's Shampoo gonna eat?" Ranma blurted out. "Then we can...maybe we can…?"

"She'll skip breakfast. For misbehaving."

"I belong you too, Ranma, we have sex later if want?"

"Alright, If you want, sure!"

Akane slammed both hands on the table, imposing silence and wiping out smiles. She rose slowly to her feet. The look Shampoo fixed on Ranma was heart-rending.

"Why you let her hurt me?"

"I wouldn't have to hurt you if you just obeyed!"

"Knock it off, Akane!" Ranma snarled. "Leave her alone."

"Ranma, what did we talk just half an hour ago?!"

"She ain't doing nothing. Just leave her alone…"

Akane felt an unhealthy urge to kick him out of the house and cane Shampoo's ass raw. A violent amateurish impulse quickly controlled. She sat back down and prompted her husband to finish breakfast.

To a Nujiezu, every human interaction was a struggle of power. Every word was carefully studied, any casual glance was taken as potentially threatening and any sneeze was an opening. It would have been unfair and foolish of Akane to take Shampoo's attempts at swaying Ranma as a personal insult. She was well aware of that in some level. The rest of her levels, however, were enraged, offended and yearning for revenge over past affronts.

"How much do you remember of the Yin and Yang principles, Ranma?"

"Some….why…?"

"Face up on the table, Shampoo. Arms up. "

Shampoo and Akane had always treated each other with guarded hostility. Like pitbulls with breasts, the girls would circle each other, growling and snapping with subtle-and not so much- phrases and gestures until one of them backed off. Friendly moments were few and sporadic. In only two weeks, things had changed drastically. Akane-who had always been on the defensive- lead and commanded the Amazon with aggressive confidence and Shampoo- the usual attacker- complied meekly with every directive.

Ranma's brain hurt with the effort to understand. Shampoo kept throwing pleading glances but didn't struggle as Akane chained her arms and legs to the table. There was no way to win such complete submission without leaving marks and in such a short period of time. There had to be something below the surface…a certain liking to helplessness. Maybe Shampoo was enjoying herself in the same weird way Ryoga did. It was a very comforting possibility and the only plausible explanation.

The pleading eyes disappeared under a black silk scarf. Akane knotted it tight and then forced a ball-gag behind Shampoo's teeth. Ranma swallowed nervously.

"What're ya-hum-gonna do to her?"

"I will punish her."

P-chan, following Akane everywhere like her shadow, was picked up and set between Shampoos's forcefully spread legs. A collar with a leash was fastened around his neck. The end was threaded and secured to the lower ring of the harness strapped snugly to the Amazon's body. The riding crop cracked sharply against Ryoga's round butt. He squealed in pain and lurched forward, digging his snout on Shampoo's sex. The rough intrusion startled the Amazon and angry mumbles filtered the gag. Akane massaged her breasts tenderly.

"The Council of Nujiezu has challenged us, Ranma. They've given us two options: win by sheer force and raw power or with intelligence and strength of spirit. It took me time to understand so I don't expect you to get it now but I don't think they want us to break Shampoo."

Shampoo started whimpering passionately, straining absently against the chains holding her down. Her hips rocked in tandem with Ryoga's enthusiastic snout. Ranma had been screwing with Akane long enough to know what would happen soon. His heart raced in anticipation. The cane landed sharply on Ryoga's butt and he retreated. Shampoo and Ranma whimpered questioningly.

"I think it's about proving ourselves worthy of her trust and respect. She's their champion, so a display of complete willing submission from her would really mean something."

"Willing?" He laughed. "Man, I thought she was gonna be really sad and pissed off but she likes it. You like it, right?"

Shampoo shook her head frantically. Ranma's smile dropped. Akane hit Ryoga sharply with the cane and he lurched forward. The Amazon jerked violently but could only gnaw on the rubber ball stuck behind her teeth to work through her rage and frustration.

"…she doesn't…"

"This is a fight, Ranma, the alternative Cologne chose for us. Shampoo threw a punch when she attempted to overstep my authority. I dodged and this is my comeback. P-chan will get her ready for later, we're going to wash the dishes and unpack upstairs."

She walked around the table to stand next to him. The haughty petulant dominatrix bitch disappeared suddenly and Ranma was faced with a new set of pleading eyes. An urgent whisper smothered his indecision.

"You promised you would trust me."

With a last apologetic glance at Shampoo, Ranma walked with Akane out of the basement.

Shampoo was left alone to bare Ryoga's expert attentions in her most sensitive area. His tongue would dig inside her and ran up and down lazily, caressing the ticklish muscles inside. The pointed end of his snout rubbed on her clitoris constantly. He pushed harder inside and she held her breath, waiting anxiously for the last little shove needed to experience the bliss of sexual release. He pulled away. Her questions came out as an unintelligible mumble.

Even if Ryoga had made a sound, its meaning would be lost without the aid of some gestures. The silk scarf made sure they went unnoticed. Her arms and legs tugged absently unyielding restrains. The build up pressure gradually eased and Shampoo was able to concentrate on her thoughts.

Ranma's indecision was a bit worrisome; Ryoga being in the same situation as her, downright frightening. Whatever Great-grandmother had been teaching Akane, it had turned her into a force to be reckoned with. It made no difference…

Ryoga buried his snout aggressively between her legs again, making her jump. She cursed herself for letting him catch her off guard. Muffled threats and commands were ignored. That teasing tongue continued dancing lazily between her folds. It ventured inside, pressing against her clitoris. An unworthy wail escaped her throat as he retreated at the last second, denying her release yet again.

…it only meant victory would be reached slower and through a far more painful process.

After washing the dishes, Ranma and Akane went upstairs to unpack. They would settle on Cologne's room, since it was bigger and already had a double-size bed. Why such a tiny individual had needed such a huge bed was not questioned.

"Are you too horrified?"

Akane asked in a small voice. Ranma bit his lips before blurting out the immediate response. It had been hard to recognize the klutz and irrational brat he had grown to love and care about in the commanding individual who had so roughly handled Shampoo. It was a side of her he had never seen. He wasn't sure he liked it.

"It's kinda weird."

"But you understand?"

"I guess it makes sense I just-I wish things were different. This doesn't feel right."

"If it makes you feel any better, I kinda feel this is for Shampoo's own good. The Joketsuzoku are just so cruel to each other. At least here she'll be safe and loved….right?"

"If you say so."

Ranma didn't like thinking about love. It was an emotion too complicated to understand. It was true the Nujiezu were brutal with each other and the more he learnt about them, the less he liked the idea of letting Shampoo go back to them. She would be safe here in Japan and if things went well, also happy. He would make sure of that.

Soft hands cradled his face and pushed it to soft lips. Thoughts of violence and slavery fled his mind as he melted into the gentle gesture. It was a good reminder of how Akane had neglected him in the last weeks. He pushed her down on the bed and by the time her back hit the mattress, the tight leather corset was flung off and the skirt, barely concealing her shaved sex, lifted up.

"Damn, you're a sadist, all that crap got you wet."

The comment seemed to hurt her. Having learnt words did no good when Akane was all emotional; the boy opted for the easiest out of the slip-up and kissed her passionately. Strong hands roamed every inch of her smooth body. She slowly relaxed under him and responded by ripping his shirt open.

"Akane! That was my favorite shirt!"

She didn't answer, unknotting the cord of his pants to remove his painfully erect dick. Angered, Ranma snatched her hand back and thrust into her. Akane's hand found a new perch on his pigtail. He didn't think anything of it at first, too busy thrusting and tasting the wonderful body under him, but then Akane started yanking from it like from the bridle of some unruly horse.

"Fuck me harder, Ranma."

"Just ask, okay?" After a while, she yanked harder and bit his nipple. "Fuck!…What the hell…? OW?! Stop biting!"

"I'm a sadist and I'm unhappy with your performance." She hissed against his ear. "Fuck me harder!"

"Are you sure…? Ow! Shit!...Fine!"

Akane winced with a strained smile as his thrusts started to hurt. It felt good to be fucked by a muscular rough man instead of having to provide. It was a pity he had always lacked imagination. He crushed her mouth with a powerful kiss and Akane moaned appreciatively.

Their hands roamed each other's bodies avidly, rejoiced by the finding of their neglected partner. Tongues and lips tasted sweat. Blessed minutes passed before their screams of primal bliss filled the air. Ranma's warm seed sprouted into Akane's belly and powerful orgasms flamed in waves across her body. In time, the hungry passion subsided into gentle contentment.

"Man, that was great." Ranma said, rolling off Akane, but keeping a firm hold around her warm body. "It's been a while."

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Suck me up and I forgive ya."

"You never lick me."

"I don't like it."

"I don't like it either."

"Then why you do it?"

"Because it makes you happy, baka! You're just too selfish to do the same but that's okay. Now Shampoo can do us both."

"Does she like it?"

"She's never done it."

They lay together in silence for a while. Ranma rubbed his dick back to glorious erection thinking of Shampoo. The girl was the hottest thing he had ever encountered but the powerful and contradicting reactions stirred by her aggressive approaches had always put him off. It didn't help that Akane was so insecure and was hurt by those open displays of affection.

Everything had changed so much in the last months. He had made his peace with the female body and learnt the difference between love and lust. Akane no longer had ground to bitch about any interaction between him and Shampoo…and the Amazon didn't have the element of surprise anymore. She was forced to let him lead.

Hard and helplessly pleased with the world, Ranma climb on top of Akane and thrust into her again.

Ryoga lay in a pool of pussy fluids. His numb tongue continued licking dutifully. Shampoo moaned faintly as he pulled it back. It was demanding less time and effort to set her off and he was granted longer pauses. He sighed explosively and the faint breeze was enough to get the tenderized sex bumping in readiness. He hoped the poor girl never angered Akane so much again. It seemed an eternity had passed since this slow torment started…

They sobbed in unison as the door finally opened.

Ranma was taken aback by the heavy scent of arousal floating in the room. Akane strode casually towards the table. Her cold fingers brushed Shampoo's sweating belly as P-chan's leash was released from the harness. The faint touch was enough to make the girl jerk. A low weary moan filtered the gag.

Akane kissed Ryoga's glittering snout tenderly.

"You're such a good little piglet!"

"Fuck…"

Ranma whispered, staring horrified at what that stupid pig had done to Shampoo. The poor girl was sweating buckets, whimpering pitifully, her limbs shivering and spasming . A pool of pussy fluids had formed between her legs. Drool had drenched her chin and neck, leaking freely from her forcefully opened mouth…

"Tuck P-chan into bed for me." He looked up in stunned disbelief at Akane. She remained completely indifferent, uncaring of what she had caused. "I'll get Shampoo ready."

"Ready for what?"

"For you to fuck her. Hurry up, she really needs it."

Ranma grabbed Ryoga and walked out of the room. He filled the sink in the kitchen with cold water and dropped him in. Some vegetables were then stuffed down his throat. The enraged pig was unceremoniously thrown into a drawer. A chair set against it served as an effective lock. Ranma hurried back to the basement.

His eyes almost popped out of his head by the sight that received him.

Shampoo was standing in the center of the room. Her legs were spread about two feet apart. Cuffs on each ankle were secured to a metal bar insuring she couldn't bring them together. The middle of the bar was chained by a few short links to a bolt in the floor. Her wrists also wore cuffs and were attached to either end of another two-foot metal bar. A hook on the middle secured it to a cable that ran through an overhead pulley. The slack had been pulled up until Shampoo was stretched taunt as a bowstring, leaving her arms and legs quivering by the tension.

Ranma took immediate notice on the effect her position had on her sleek, naked torso. Her belly was flat, muscles tight, and her full sized breasts-wonderfully framed by the harness's straps- were almost pointing up at the ceiling. A plaintive howl slipped the gag when Akane pulled the lower strap across her sex. The thin leather strip disappeared within the dripping folds. A click signaled it was properly secured.

"You don't trade blows in the BDSM Martial Arts style. It's a battle of wills where control means everything. Who loses control loses the battle." Akane said, nuzzling against Shampoo's neck. "I told her we want her to pleasure us with her mouth and she said no. Convince her."

Ranma took deep breaths to concentrate. He had prepared for this moment for three months. Akane's cruelty should not be surprising or disturbing. Mercy and compassion were not to be provided. A dark turbulent tunnel had to be crossed to reach a brighter end.

With a loud curse, Ranma removed the black silk scarf hiding Shampoo's eyes and the ball-gag. A dry tongue snacked after it to lick parched lips. The leather cuffs cinched snugly around sweaty wrists were unstrapped. The Amazon let out a low pained groan as her sore arms were allowed back to her sides. Ranma helped her to a kneeling position before working on the cuffs trapping her ankles. As he worked, he talked.

"Shampoo, I don't want you hugging me. You just gonna suck my dick. Then we're going to have sex, okay?"

"…yes, Ranma-samma…"

"And when you're done with me, you get Akane." It took a little longer but she also nodded. Ranma stood and presented his raging dick, making a quick clarification. "You don't hafta use your teeth for nothing. Just suck."

The Nujiezu were not a modest race. It was not unusual to spot them going about their daily activities naked. Women could even tell apart the village men by looking only at their dicks. Shampoo was no exception. It was the first time someone asked her to stop looking and touch the ugly thing, though. Morbid curiosity helped defuse disgust. Warned sternly by Akane not to touch her crotch, she needed a place where to place her wriggling hands anyway…

"Fuck…" Ranma inhaled sharply and clamped his hands on her wrists. "Don't squeeze. Put it in your mouth…"

"But…you pee from there…" Shampoo whimpered.

"I washed it. Stop squeezing. Let go and open your mouth. I'll put it on."

"…no…"

"…wha…? No, no, don't cry! Come on, Shampoo…"

The Amazon abandoned herself to loud bitter laments. Ranma looked desperately at Akane but his treacherous wife shrugged it off.

"It's your fight. I won't interfere."

If the allegory of a fight was to be used, Shampoo's naked anguish was an effective and impassable front. Hoping compassion would secure an opening, Ranma worked furiously on the straps and buckles, peeling the harness off her sweating body. The intensity gradually diminished but the heart-rending crying continued. Grim-faced, he delivered a finishing blow; he glomped Shampoo.

Ranma smirked as the crying ceased abruptly. The tense body between his arms slowly relaxed and started leaning on him. Girls fell for his charms as easily as any opponent under his fists. Even in this weird upsetting situation, there was just no way Shampoo-of all people-would deny him something. Setting on his most charming smile and loving gaze, Ranma pulled back to look at her.

"Shampoo, you do love me, right?"

"I don't know anymore!" She sniffled "You let Akane hurt me and now you want put that ugly dirty thing in my mouth!"

"It ain't dirty!…Shampoo, you're the hottest of all the girls that ever fought for my charms." Akane fell from her stool but Ranma didn't take notice. "I want to make love to you tonight. Do you want me to?"

"...yes…"

"Then I will but first you need to make me a favor. You need to suck me out. It's a proof of how much you love me." He kissed her in the forehead and rose to his feet to present the painfully bulging shaft. "Get started and then we make love."

Shampoo stared at the offending organ with a grimace. It smelt weird and looked even bigger than before. Its ugly head was of a strange shade of purple. She really didn't want it in her mouth.

Shampoo glanced at Akane. Judging by Ranma's constant warnings and the reaction of males getting kicked in the crotch, it seemed 'the package' was pretty sensitive, perhaps even more so than the pussy. If this was a fight and the result depended solely on Ranma's performance, would she be punished for hitting back? And if so, by whom?

Her big pensive eyes darted up to meet his. Akane-clumsy, weak, stupid Akane- had proved to be a respectable leader but she was a woman and had been under the tutelage of Great-grandmother for some months. Ranma was a man and they were biologically inclined to be soft and gentle with females. He would never hurt her.

Shampoo's soft hands clamped around his shaft. Ranma had time only to raise his eyebrows questioningly before pain engulfed the world. He fell howling to his knees, the Amazon rubbing his dick at Amaguriken speed. It spat its seed explosively in record time and then slumped like a strangled snake.

"Ewww!"

Shampoo cried out as sperm fell all over her face and hands. She spat and cleaned herself on Ranma's new shirt. The boy grabbed her arms roughly.

"Shampoo, you little...!"

"Aiya, no, don't hurt me!"

"Sorry!"

Ranma snatched his hands back as if burnt. All the anguish and fear lifted off Shampoo like a blanket and she scooped closer to stare curiously at his twitching shaft. He glared at her for a moment before looking up at Akane. She sat in her stool, reading a magazine…a nasty little smirk dancing on her lips. Ranma gritted his teeth together and caught the small hand advancing slowly towards his dick.

"Shampoo, how about I fuck you first and then you suck my dick."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Just gimme a minute…"

Once he was ready to go, he climb on top and slipped his dick into the warm tight entrance of Shampoo's sex. Her deep sigh of relief was very rewarding. He started pumping, slowly to allow her time to adjust before quickening the pace.

Akane had fucked her every day for the last two weeks but Shampoo quickly discovered that nothing could compare to the feeling of a real cock ramming into her. The cold inert phallic toys were replaced by a burning living thing. His sweating body was powerfully built and she could feel his tense muscles against her soft skin. The husky scent of his sweat and of male cum only added to her arousal. She hugged him with arms and legs, digging her nails into his back.

Ranma groaned hoarsely and pulled back to crash her mouth in a brutal kiss. His tongue wrestled aggressively with hers. A rough hand caught her breast and squeezed it. Shampoo shuddered and moaned into his mouth as the speed and strength of his thrusts increased. The breath caught on her throat as the bliss denied to her for hours was finally granted. Shampoo's eyes rolled back as a powerful orgasm flamed through her body.

Ranma groaned as Shampoo tensed under him, her legs and arms firmly clasped around him. He pulled back to let her scream and breathe as she cummed explosively. He continued riding her savagely, grinning in dark pleasure as the brutal orgasm seemed to start anew with each thrust. A strained groan slipped his slips as the time for his reward was nearing. A hoarse roar of primal bliss joined Shampoo's wails. They held into each other as if their lives depended on it. After wonderful minutes, Ranma rolled off of her and sprawled on the floor.

"…Aiya…aiya…"

"Oh, fuck, you're so tight…I fucking love ya, Shampoo…"

"…wo ai ni…"

Shampoo moved to cuddle next to him and Ranma hugged her close. The deal with the Nujiezu had sounded pretty much like a nightmare and a painful defeat. Never in his whole life had he been so wrong. The painful love triangle was now settled and he ended up not only with Akane-who he loved- but also with Shampoo, the hottest little thing he had ever seen. Life was suddenly wonderful.

Shampoo's hot breath washed down his neck.

"I want again, Ranma."

"I'm kinda spent, Shampoo, and you still gotta…"

Ranma howled as a hand clamped on his tender dick and started rubbing frantically to force a new erection. Shampoo sat on him, maneuvering the throbbing shaft into her pussy. Feeble hands attempted to push her off but every time the bitch moved down, his overused dick palpitated with renewed agony. When it seemed things couldn't get any worse, his tortured penis sprouted feebly and dropped out of her.

"Aiyaahh!" Shampoo gasped in outrage. "We do once and you break!? Akane fuck all night!"

"I-I've been at it a-all d-day!" He screeched angrily.

Shampoo hopped off him to inspect the penis. It was stunning something so big and mighty was reduced to such a pitiable state after some use. It was pathetic. The pussy could take hours of good poundings. Having proved itself fairly uninteresting at the moment, her attention shifted to the pair of meaty bags underneath. She grabbed them and Ranma stiffed like a board. Such a mighty warrior, withering by a simple touch. Oh, the possibilities…

A loud crack thundered in the room and Shampoo yowled in pain, jumping away from Ranma. Having felt an uncomfortable breeze around his shaft, he struggled to a sitting position. The Amazon cowered behind him, nursing her hand.

Akane, her leather armor creaking, towered before them. The thick tail of a bullwhip was coiled around latex-covered fingers and snapped taunt.

"You're pathetic, Ranma." She growled. "Let me show you how it's done."


	9. Alpha Male

Lots of character development and insights. Hope you enjoy.

To those who asked about the Manga…my scanner kinda died on me, lol…LOL…sniff. Soon online, though.

* * *

"You don't ask an opponent to please surrender, Ranma, you beat them." Akane said and cinched the gag-strap taunt. Shampoo groaned and shook her head. "The BDSM Martial Art Style relies on body manipulation to control the mind and bend the spirit. You can use pain or pleasure as you see fit. Personally, I think it's wiser to use pain only as means of punishment."

Shampoo was once again spread taunt in the middle of the room. Her ankles and wrists were firmly secured to the ends of two three-foot long iron bars which were, in turned, fixed to the ceiling and the floor. Her eyes were hidden under a black silk scarf and her mouth stuffed with a rubber ball.

Ranma-chan grumbled darkly, sitting cross-legged on the table. Akane had taken the liberty to doze him with cold water. Though angering, the wisdom of her decision was soon made clear. The rough treatment Shampoo endured was shamefully arousing. If witnessed as a male, his poor overused dick would be throbbing like hell.

Akane fetched a paddle from the big leather bag resting next to the table and walked calmly back to the Amazon. She caressed her ass fondly. Shampoo shivered.

"You should be doing this."

"I ain't gonna hit her."

"You will have to someday, Ranma. Just give her a fair warning and let her know what she did wrong." The paddle landed sharply on Shampoo's ass, filling the room with a loud meaty snap. The Amazon jumped violently and bit hard on the gag. "Shampoo, I told you this morning all rules applied to Ranma and to me. Rule number one, you don't attack."

Akane brought the paddle down against the helpless girl again. This time, the dry snap was louder and the Amazon yelped under the gag.

"Rule number two: you do as you are told. Rule number three: you don't speak without asking for permission. Rule number four…"

Each new statement was accompanied by the dry smack of the paddle mingled with Shampoo's muffled screams. Akane ran out of rules but the spanking continued, the blows growing progressively harder and faster. The Amazon started sweating, her breathing became raspy and uneven.; her screams were smothered by the loud smacks of rubber against flesh. Pain was relentlessly delivered until she sank crying and sobbing into her bonds. A last vicious blow landed. Akane turned away from her without a second glance.

The paddle was put away but other items were removed from the bag. Akane returned to Shampoo's side and knelt between her legs. She fished out from the colorful tangle of toys and straps a vibrator. The Amazon stiffened when it was unceremoniously shoved into her cunt. It was a mild scare; the thing was too small and thin, barely worthy of attention. Akane slipped it out and pressed its head into her rear. Shampoo's breath caught on her throat.

"It won't hurt if you relax."

Shampoo whimpered and made an effort to loosen up. Akane was gentle, pressing slightly and allowing the muscle to relax before pushing a little harder. A jolt of pain shot through her spine when the object finally penetrated. It receded quickly and she was able to sunk in the restrains again, waiting anxiously for Akane's next move. She didn't have to wait long.

A dildo of 8 inches of girth and slowly slipped it into Shampoo's dripping pussy. Akane held it in place with a finger and fished out one last set of items: three small plastic balls with slightly flattened sides. She pressed one firmly against the slave-girl's clitoris and grabbed the lower strap of the body-harness to cinch it tightly. The Amazon moaned loudly as the tangle of vibrators was squeezed hard against the tender flesh.

"Pleasure can be used as a convincing method." Akane stated calxmly, taping the two remaining balls over each of Shampoo's nipples.

The silk scarf and ball-gag were removed and dropped to the floor. It took Akane a moment to align a tangle of straps over Shampoo's face and a few more seconds to adjust all of the buckles to fit. Soon enough, however, there was a wide leather strap wrapped around the Amazon's forehead and another across the top of her head. A 2-inch inside-diameter ring had been wedged behind her teeth and pulled tightly back in her mouth by another of the harness' straps. Finally, a wide leather band cinched against her jaw forcing her to bite down on the large ring.

Shampoo had endured the application of the trainer harness with no more than a grunt escaping her mouth when Akane would roughly cinch the straps tight. She groaned again as Akane free her from the bars and helped her to kneel on the ground.

Ranma sat straight as a board, staring as Akane bound Shampoo's arms behind her back, cinching the leather cuffs together and using a wide belt to force her elbows close until they almost touched. She strapped her feet together and then her thighs with another wide-leather strap.

One by one, Akane started switching the vibrators on. She allowed Shampoo a few minutes to adjust-caressing and kissing her neck tenderly- before setting them into a higher level. By the time they reached their limit, Shampoo's thighs and ass were buzzing violently and long mournful moans escaped her mouth continuously.

Akane brought a stool from the corner and sat down. She attached a leash to the body-harness's choker and pulled sharply. Shampoo grunted as she was forced forward. With her chin firmly pressed against the stool-and inches away from Akane's dripping sex- the leash was bound to one of its legs.

"This ain't right." Ranma mumbled, rubbing herself without realizing.

"No, it's not."

Shampoo screamed and shuddered violently as the first orgasm was ripped off her body by the tangle of vibrators stuffed between her legs. Incredibly a second orgasm hit almost on top of the first, followed by a third and a fourth. She jerked against her bonds as if having a seizure. It finally stopped and she was allowed to sink, gasping, into the restrains. The violent buzzing continued. The pressure built up again and she closed her eyes tightly as horrible tension gripped her sex. The ache between her thighs grew stronger by the second. She sucked in quick gasps, groaning hoarsely. The musky odor of Akane's sex filled her nostrils and as her mind spun out of control, swallowed by primal bliss, she lurched forward.

Akane cried out as Shampoo buried her face aggressively into her sex, heaving and licking avidly. Introducing her slaves earlier had been a smart decision. She could feel the influence of P-chan's expert tongue in Shampoo's work. The girl heaved as another wave of powerful orgasms rocked her bound body. Her tongue penetrated Akane. Sharp teeth scratched her clitoris and engorged lips. The jolt of pain got her pussy bumping in readiness.

Impatient, having waited enough, Akane pushed the Amazon's head harder against her sex with hands and legs. Shampoo shuddered and screamed as the vibrators plunged her down into another sexual frenzy. The rush of hot breath and sudden thrust sent Akane over the edge and she screamed as a yearned climax finally spread from her pussy to swallow her whole body in mind-numbing bliss.

After a wonderful minute, the powerful jolt resided and her pussy bumped calmly to a stop. Akane sighed and slumped on the stool, waiting anxiously for the next. The avid tongue had stopped its work. Its owner was slumped against the stool, moaning torturously under the continuous assault of the vibrators. Weary sobs shook her sweating body.

"If you stop licking, I will turn them back on."

Akane stated, switching off the vibrators one by one. Shampoo resumed working quickly, lapping dripping folds clean. Her mistress smiled, pleased, and scratched her fondly behind the ears.

After reaching a few more orgasms, sadly neither as powerful as the first, Akane offered Ranma the chance to try again. Stiff as a board and huge eyes unblinking, the redhead shook her head no. Shampoo was released from her tight bondage.

The Amazon staggered and swayed, needing support a few times, as they walked to the bathroom. It wasn't something to be concerned over. A good bath, hot dinner and a night rest would have her as good as new in the morning. Or so Akane assured him several times.

"Why don't you go order something to eat?" She said when they reached the bathroom. "There're some menus next to the phone."

"I'd rather keep an eye on you."

Ranma doused himself with hot water as soon as they reached the bathroom. There wasn't danger of getting aroused anymore. Seeing Akane torment Shampoo so ruthlessly was disturbing enough to smother lust. Angered with himself more than with her, he decided the slave alternative was no longer plausible. He would fight the Nujiezu to the death and anyone that followed be damned…

Akane and Shampoo were naked in the bathtub. Only a plastic choker with its chain ruined the innocent scene. After spending sometime under the rushing water, Akane started soaping the Amazon's back, paying close and careful attentions to her sex, the fading welts of the cane and the reddened butt cheeks. With the pale skin rubbed clean of sweat, cum and dirt, tiny bells and ribbons were removed to free a lavender silky mane. A sweet smell filled the air as it was shampooed and scrubbed.

Ranma gaped like a fish out of the water. Akane seemed to have left cruelty and coldness folded neatly in a chair with her dominatrix armor. She wore a loving gaze and a tender smile he had selfishly assumed were reserved only for him. And Shampoo, who had always surrendered only to him, leaned with trustful abandonment against the same hands that had tortured her so cruelly down in the basement.

"See why you should have ordered earlier?"

Akane scolded as she tucked Shampoo in her futon. The Amazon had dozed off before their food arrived and she had refused crossly to eat when shook awake. Ranma got bitten for insisting.

He ate his dinner in sullen silence. Akane's clumsy attempts at starting casual conversations and her self-justifying comments only fueled his turmoil emotions. With a dry request to be left alone for a while, he stormed to the the bathroom and dipped up to his chin in the filled furo.

His encounter with Shampoo had followed all the precepts of the BDSM Martial Art Style. Two wills sought something different from the other and body manipulation was used to eliminate resistance. Even stripped of her strength and forced to her knees, Shampoo had managed to crawl on top. She had used his dick-the physical presence of his manliness- like a joystick.

The encounter with Akane met a different end. She had taken control of Shampoo completely, using the weird weapons befitting of the style. The problem with that approach was that one of the participants didn't have access to those tools or the strength to put up a fight against their usage. It didn't matter what Cologne or Akane said, the BDSM Martial Art Style could only be fully exploited by bullies.

"…fucking old ghoul…" He grumbled darkly, rising from the water.

"I was really angry at first too."

He looked up to find Akane standing shyly at the door. She looked so lost, dressed with one of those awkwardly bulky dresses she favored so much. His anger dripped away like water. She had messed up but her intentions were aimed at what she thought was best. It was partially his fault for leaving her alone so much with the old ghoul. That old bitch could be very convincing. It was just a matter of finding a way to straighten her and Shampoo up. Ranma spent a restless night thinking how.

Akane was still asleep when he rose in the morning. Ryoga was snoring between her breasts. He had stopped caring about the intimacy that bastard shared with his wife. The human mind inside the pig was of no concern to Akane and what sane man would be jealous of a mistreated pet?

The base of any Martial Art style was to reach one's full potential. Training was a constant fight against oneself; defeating opponents only evidence of lack of weaknesses. The weird encounter with Shampoo had been met with failure for the glaring openings he had left. They would be worked out and eliminated to secure victory on their next match.

Ranma walked into the basement. It was pretty warm and the air had a strange scent to it; a bitter mixture of raw leather, sweat and sex. It was not unpleasant but made his nose tingle a little. The stout table with chains sat in the center of the room. The heavy leather bag, and all its perverted contents, rested underneath. The bakeneko lamp- a weapon Mousse had tried to use on him once- always remained on.

The far corner was occupied by a slumped figure. A heavy iron-collar fixed snugly around her neck sported a short chain which opposite end was attached to the wall. Shampoo slept soundly, curled on her side inside a futon; apparently she was unperturbed by the imposed limitation. Ranma sighed and sat down just out of the chain's reach.

He wasn't sure how long it had passed when Shampoo woke up. She stretched with catlike abandonment. Leather creaked as it strained against her efforts and an unhappy moan slipped her lips. The harness was obviously uncomfortable to wear but, obedient to Akane, she did not remove it. The unhappy forlorn expression on her face brightened immediately when her eyes fell on him. Shampoo leaped to hug him but the chain jerked taunt and forced her back.

"You're not supposed to talk without permission." He reminded her sternly, his hands closed into tight trembling fists.

"…May I talk?"

"Y-no…Just, be quiet."

She pouted sadly for a moment but when those glittering eyes fell on his crotch, a vulpine smile curled her lips.

"You are hard."

Ranma blushed and glanced at his treacherous shaft. True enough, the bastard stood, strong and proud, between his legs. Lust was obviously one of the weaknesses to overcome and eliminate in order to defeat Shampoo. It would not prevail where other primal urges, like hunger and exhaustion, had failed.

Shampoo was oblivious to his grim resolve. She sat on her legs and set both hands on the ground. Her eyes burnt with passion, her small mouth opened in a frank smile.

"I make you feel nice if you come closer."

Ranma had always enjoyed having so many fiancées stumbling after him. Their desperation and lingering presence, despite rejection, were evidence of his great manliness; a great boost to the wounded ego of a cursed body. In time, however, the girls became more to him than simple reassuring figures.

Akane was a mess. She had good looks but no style or good taste. Even the rustic warrior nomads of Tibet would be taken aback by her shitty temper. Suffering chronic clumsiness and awkwardness, every project she started was met with failure. Many imperfections that failed to weaken a fierce spirit. She had other good qualities, of course, and one was not met by neither of the others: a helping hand, that spontaneous constant offer of aid and friendship.

A gentle nature had granted Akane his heart but Shampoo owned his body. The girl simply reeked of sexual appeal. Her voice, her eyes, her mannerisms, all of her seemed designed by some cruel god to stagger male senses. Even then, after weeks of humiliations and abuse, chained away in a dark humid corner like some unloved dog, she held herself proud and vibrantly beautiful.

"Shampoo…." He breathed. "You're not supposed to talk without permission."

"Are you angry? I promise no squeeze dick like empty soy bottle this time."

"You wanme to call Akane!?"

"No!..no..."

"Then shut up."

Shampoo fidgeted under Ranma's intense gaze. The likely possibility Great-grandmother had been training him too popped its ugly head and brought with it overwhelming despair and sorrow. His coming was supposed to bring liberation not further groveling and pain.

Fear, tears and hurt anger were brutally effective against a well placed front. Pop said women used crying as a defense mechanism against the physically superior men. It was a proof of manliness not to succumb to such bitter laments. The old man was full of crap but sometimes useful things blurted out of his snout. Ranma straightened and stared at Shampoo as she cried.

Akane had woken up rather late to find the other side of the bed empty. With gruesome scenes of recent nightmares fresh in her mind, she had rushed into the basement to make sure Shampoo was still locked up. What she found was reliving but also puzzling: Shampoo shivered, teeth chattering, in the freezing air of the usually warm room. The warm futon sprawled in a corner was foolishly disregarded. Her fierce gaze was locked in Ranma's hard eyes. Buzzing chi energy flamed around their tense bodies.

She approached shyly.

"Morning..."

"…morning..."

"I'll make breakfast."

"We're not having breakfast."

Shampoo winced but remained quiet.

"If you need anything, just let me know, okay?"

He nodded curtly. Glancing one last time at the trembling Shampoo, Akane left the basement. Ranma working through the difficult process of accepting his position of power was reliving. Hopefully, in one or two days they would be able to settle back into the strange but pleasant routine his arrival had interrupted.

Shampoo broke eye contact to glance briefly at the door as it closed behind Akane. The dejected look flashing across her face was heart-rending and Ranma almost failed to halt the urge to comfort her. The babyish innocent face and flaming body had already lost their edge. Tears had failed so far to push him into action. With lust and sympathy under control, it was a matter of time before the Amazon cracked.

It took time, much more than he would have thought, but it finally happened. The blue light flaming around her body flickered and died. Saddened eyes lowered to the ground. Shivering violently, lips bluish and nipples hardened in the cold, Shampoo snatched the futon from the corner and buried herself in its warm embrace.

Ranma stood and walked to her. The iron collar on her neck was unlocked and removed.

"Shampoo, I've never lost a match of any Martial Art Style and this one won't be different. I'm gonna take you upstairs and you're gonna suck me out in front of Akane. This's a rematch and I am gonna win."

Shampoo had seen Ranma lost the occasional challenge but he always rose back up to claim victory with the fierceness and viciousness of a demon. That indomitable spirit and raw physical power had won her admiration and love. With such a powerful man at her side, the dangers of living at Nujiezu would have been completely nullified. They would have been at the top of the food chain. Ranma was hers by Law but for reasons behind her comprehension, he had defiled that Law and chosen someone else.

Akane wasn't nearly as stupid and week as she had thought but what was her breed? What prowess had been displayed in the battlefield- or in any other field? Why was she better, in his eyes, than a woman of an ancient powerful breed, a warrior of honor, just like him?

"Get up, come one."

Ranma attached a leash to the choker and tugged at it, leading her outside like a dog.

Akane learnt that afternoon that constant attention was essential to keep people- and pigs- in line. After only two weeks without reinforcement, discipline had been completely forgotten . P-chan had attempted twice to jump into hot water and, having failed each time, he tried humping her leg. He was not allowed to cum by one of Ranma's directives. She hoped the generous spanking and some hours tightly gagged and mummified would be a good reminder of the rules.

As she left the bathroom, after a good long cold shower, Akane decided to pay a visit to the other two loose cannons. Ranma met her halfway, though, leading Shampoo by the leash.

"On your knees."

The dry command was obeyed without protest. It was relieving he had accepted his position of power so quickly but the sorrowful wild look on Shampoo's eyes concerned her.

"Suck me out."

"Ranma, I don't think…"

"Shut up, Akane."

"She's going to bite off your dick!"

Shampoo blushed furiously. The idea hadn't even occurred to her, busy as she had been nursing other, less proper, thoughts. Ranma was a force of nature. She was not going to fight him but even gods could be swayed. The only thing Akane had that she didn't was a perverted and powerful sex drive. If she developed one of her own, he would like her better and set her free.

"I no going bite." She said quickly when words of ring-gags were spoken. "..aiya…may I talk…?"

"Bite me and things get really bad, Shampoo."

"I no going bite."

"You no sucking either."

After how good it made her feel the previous night, Shampoo regarded the meaty organ with a gentler disposition. Licking Akane's pussy had been a rather pleasant experience and if getting fucked by a female was less intense than being taken by a man, perhaps licking a penis would also prove to be nicer. She gave the bulbous head an experimental lick and, finding the taste acceptable, she opened her mouth and slowly slid the cock in. It was a bit overwhelming to have a hot veiny piece of bumping meat in the mouth but, after a while, she was able to keep it half-way in without gagging.

"Fuck." Ranma said in a strangled voice. "Start pumping."

"…?"

"She doesn't know what you mean, Ranma. She's never seen people do it."

Ranma groaned and grabbed Shampoo's head. He rocked his hip back and forth, forcing the meaty organ deeper into her mouth before going back a few inches. She got the idea quickly and started pumping steadily on her own. A tinge of jealousy twisted Akane's heart as the exchange progressed. Shampoo was paying close attention to what she was doing, relying on moans of pleasure and fidgeting legs to change the pace and intensity of her attentions. She hadn't showed such diligence the previous night.

His legs started trembling slightly and Shampoo placed her hands on his knees for support, pumping faster. A whispered curse passed his lips as his eyes rolled back. Akane reminded Shampoo not to bite. The questioning look on her face changed quickly as Ranma's strong hands clamped on her head. He thrust his cock completely into her mouth, her chin digging into filled-cum balls.

Unable to breath and disgusted by the hot liquid running down her throat, Shampoo dug her nails on Ranma's knees and tried to pull back. Only deep seeded instincts of obedience to superiors kept sharp teeth away from the invasive organ. The desperate need to breath was overriding all other priorities when Ranma pulled away. The Amazon sprawled away from him, heaving as drool and cum dripped from her gaping mouth.

Worried, Ranma knelt next to her. Akane shoved him aside and pulled Shampoo's hair away from her face in case of retching.

"It was her first time, you brute!" She snapped. "Couldn't you be a little more gentle?"

"Are you fucking serious, Akane?!"

Shampoo had never thought much of sex and all it encompassed before the crazy slavery situation started. Despite Akane's intense lessons, childish notions continued to stagger her. The penis spat two kinds of liquids of which only one entered the female body. Her stomach settled after that fact was reasserted. Ranma had not pissed inside her. He had just cummed again. Sperm usually went up a different canal but at least this way she had been able to taste it.

Shampoo blushed furiously and suppressed just in time a girlish giggle. That had been a very naughty thought; the acceptance licking pussy and cocks wasn't all that unpleasant even naughtier.

Akane had to learn in the last months to analyze and understand her emotions carefully before acting on them. Unruly emotions were extremely dangerous for a person in her position. Ranma's handling of Shampoo for the rest of the day did stir some jealousy but also justifiable trepidation. Windows were disregarded as he led her around the apartment to complete house chores. Cold water was carelessly provided, first for laundry and then to mop the floor. He read a magazine distractedly while Shampoo did his homework completely unrestrained and with a very sharp pencil dancing between her fingers.

In the face of her warnings, Ranma declared-in a wanton display of arrogance or simple stupidity-that the Amazon was completely under control. Akane had been fed books, videos and power-point presentations regarding Nujiezu culture and social peculiarities for months. In the last two weeks all that theoretical knowledge of a faraway and surreal culture had become a close personal reality. She had learnt the hard way how crafty and dangerously intelligent Shampoo was. Ranma would probably learn the same way but a line was drawn when he led the Amazon into the kitchen.

"Ranma, there're knives in there. And who knows what some of those jars have?!"

"She doesn't want you cooking any more than I do. Sides, the Old Ghoul wouldn't have left anything dangerous lying around, Akane. Relax, would ya?"

Shampoo cooked with Ranma keeping a jealous watch. Akane locked all doors and windows before leaving them alone to tend to P-chan. Five hours of mummification was severe enough for his faults.

"Hello, P-chan. I hope you'll be a good piglet from now on?"

The ball of silver tape on the bed let out faint sounds. Affirmations, most likely, but without some head movement there was always room for mistakes. She picked the squirming bundle up and took it to the bathroom. The process of disentangling P-chan wasn't as entertaining as taping him up but his squirms and whimpers when the tape ripped some hair off was always pleasant to hear.

The broad round back, belly and punished rump were free of the tape. The face was next. Pads of gauze over the eyes ensured his eyelids were never injured. Akane saw into his wide eyes and smiled at what she saw: pain, devotion, fear and excitement. She kissed him in the snout and finished the tedious work. After a bath and a good brushing that eliminated stickiness, P-chan was as good as new.

They walked to the dining-room to find three bowls of ramen and steamed vegetables already served.

Shampoo's small smile dropped abruptly as Ranma patted her awkwardly on the head.

"Very good, Shampoo. Now let's dig in!"

Akane placed a firm hand on his arm and lowered it. Cold eyes fixed on the Amazon.

"Shampoo, did you do something to the food?"

"I cooked it, Akane-samma."

"…something you shouldn't have done?"

"No, Akane-samma."

Shampoo kept her eyes downcast and her hands on the table; her bowl and chopsticks were left untouched even after Ranma granted permission to begin. After two days of fasting, a greater disposition to eat should have been displayed. She started trembling under her intense scrutiny.

"Shampoo…" Ranma growled, leaning towards her. "You put something on it, didn't ya?"

"No! Shampoo obey and cook clean food!"

Ranma snatched P-chan from the other side of the table and poured the contests of his bowl down his throat.

"No!" Akane wailed. "What if its poison!?"

It was too late. P-chan's belly had filled like a balloon. Akane snatched him away from Ranma and waited anxiously for something horrible to happen. The pig stiffened suddenly, big eyes going wild. A loud fart slipped his butt and he sighed and relaxed again.

"Guess it's safe." Ranma said with a wide smile. "I knew there was no way she did something with me watching."

"Maybe it doesn't affect pigs. Maybe it takes a while to kick in…Shampoo, eat it. All of it!"

The Amazon whimpered and regarded the food fearfully. A stern warning against disobedience and an offering of leniency if a confession was made had Shampoo eating the ramen and steamed vegetables. She did it slowly and with a grimace, as if the delicious smell of the food disguised a foul poisonous taste. It took her half an hour to finish.

With all the food dispatched, tests were made. Noises followed by commands didn't trigger any reaction. Drinking water didn't paralyze her and after half an hour neither Shampoo nor P-chan fell asleep or dead.

"I told ya she ain't do nothing!"

Ranma snarled and stormed to the kitchen to order something. Akane whirled on Shampoo.

"What was all that about!?"

"I was really hungry, Akane-samma."

Shampoo smiled insolently but there was no ground to apply punishment. That was deeply relieving. Akane could only imagine how much Ranma's mistreatment was affecting her and the days to come would be hard enough without the addition of torture sessions.

"Eat the bread." She commanded darkly. "I bet you put something on it too."

"Thank you, Akane-samma."


	10. Dysfunctional Family

Hector: I think Ranma has noticed aspects of Akane that overshadows her good looks. It doesn't mean she doesn't have them or that he hasn't noticed. It just isn't why he loves her. Besides, in a race to see who gets a guy hard faster… throwing yourself naked at them pretty much settles the matter.

Akane has being screwing with Shampoo for two weeks. If someone should complain it's Ranma ;D

Janissa: Thanks! :D It will take him a while to fully understand things.

RanmaLover: Well, I'm glad it's better now. I'm happier with it too :D

TJG: The Yin and Yang do attempt to encase BDSM Martial Art practitioners in that direction :D Following chapters will explore that a little deeper. Rational Taming (or Indian Taming) will play a big role on it :D

* * *

Their sweating bodies snaked on the bed in a savage synchronized dance. Their groans and moans filled the air. Ranma increased the pace of his thrusts. Shampoo bit Akane in the shoulder, overwhelmed by the conflicting sensations jolting from her rear. In response to the bite, her Mistress rammed harder into her, ripping a scream from her throat.

"If it hurts, you tell me, okay?" Ranma panted.

"If it hurts she takes it." Akane gasped back and pinched Shampoo's nipples, stirring a whimper of pain.

"Stop it!"

Ranma yanked the punishing hands away from the Amazon and pressed them down against the mattress. Akane knew the overstepping of her authority was a glaring mistake but she couldn't care less at the moment. His burning eyes glaring from behind Shampoo's sweating shoulders and his powerful hands keeping an iron grip around her wrists were incredibly arousing. Just thinking what Shampoo was going through- taking the full brunt of his thrusts up the ass when her pussy was already full with the strap-on's huge dildo- sent shivers up her spine and got her sex bumping in readiness. One last thrust into the little bitch sent her over the edge and Akane screamed in ecstasy. Shampoo wailed in her ear a few seconds later, followed by Ranma.

The mass of bodies disentangled as the last powerful pulses of orgasmic bliss diminished. Exhausted and happy, they lay next to each other in the bed for wonderful minutes.

Sexual intercourse was to be practiced exclusively for reproduction purposes because it softened the spirit and weakened the body. The Elders had neglected to mention it also felt wonderful and that the satisfied moans of a lover were extremely rewarding. Despite how grotesque the activities Akane and Ranma kept imposing on her seemed, the initial surge of trepidation, pain and disgust were worth enduring for the wild pleasures soon reached.

A hand perched suddenly in her crotch while another cradled her chin. Latex-covered fingers massaged her clitoris and rubbed tenderized folds. Her face was gently pulled to one side. Warm lips met and a vigorous tongue invaded her mouth. Her own responded timidly. The inability to be more aggressive was upsetting but deep seeded instincts kept reining her in. The Japanese were wild and savage enough in bed without provocation. Around a powerful beast, it was best to act with caution.

A whimper passed her lips as those deft fingers slowly built new pressure and heat. Exhaustion and soreness would make a new round of sex more stressful than pleasurable. Akane seemed to notice and her hand withdrew seconds before forcing an orgasm. That was even worse but anger and the urge to finish the job were held in check.

"You're such a good kitty." Her so proclaimed owner whispered, nibbling at her earlobe as wet fingers attached a leash to her choker. "Let's tuck you in bed."

It angered Shampoo when Ranma didn't do as expected. It was particularly annoying after intense sex activity. The idiot would fall asleep and abandoned her at the mercy of tight-ass Akane. A tug on the leash was enough of an incentive to slowly sit down. She pulled her legs over the side and stretched. As her arms went down, her back arched and generous breasts thrust forward. Akane kept a strong guard but after intense sexual activities, lust secured wide openings. Those usually cold eyes burnt with passion as they glanced at her breasts. A brief distraction, but it was all Shampoo needed. Her hand- faster than even a hard trained eye could follow- grabbed Ranma's balls and twisted them sharply. He flinched awake. Sleepy eyes fixed on the naked girls standing calmly next to the bed.

"Where're ya going?"

"I'll take Shampoo to her room."

"Let her sleep here, Akane." Ranma slurred and kicked P-chan off the bed. A squeal of outrage followed his descend. "That stupid pig sleeps with us. It's only fair."

"He's already tamed." Akane blushed at the slip and stammered on in an attempt to soften the comment. "I-I mean, he's harmless. He's not going to hurt us."

Ranma flipped off the bed to stand next to them. His eyes burnt into hers with unspoken accusations. Akane realized too late the leash had been detached off the choker.

"You're enjoying this too much, Akane. She sleeps in the bed with us and that's it."

"Well, at least tie her up!"

That he did, giving Shampoo an apologetic glance as the leather cuffs were cinched together. The Amazon didn't look at him with the sullen resignation Akane was used to. She was smiling contentedly and took advantage of the closeness to steal a quick kiss. Ranma smiled and decided to prolong the exchange.

Akane climb in bed after they settled. It was difficult to let them interact without interfering. Despite all the meditation and lessons to control her temper, jealousy and hurt anger still stirred within her like a poisonous beast. She watched P-chan for a moment, climbing back into the bed and sighed. Perhaps it would be a good idea to renegotiate the terms of Ryoga's slavery.

The family drank tea and watched TV. Her friends- Ryoga, Mousse and Ukyo- were also there. A pack of ghouls and sword-wielding cats danced into the house and started chopping everyone to pieces. Akane yelled at them to fight back but their slow gruesome dismembering wasn't as worrisome as the fact the tea was cold and the movie they were watching made no sense. Kasumi offered to heat the water but a ghoul cut her head off…

"Oh, my…!"

Akane's eyes snapped open and stared vapidly ahead. Outside, the lights of dawn were faintly tainting the sky. A cold wind caressed the trees, making them whisper. P-chan slept peacefully next to her and Ranma and Shampoo's deep breathing filled the air. The horrific carnage belonged only to a dream. Her hammering heart slowly settled. With a sigh and hugging P-chan close, Akane rolled on her side to seek further comfort…

Her heart skipped a beat. Shampoo was sprawled, completely unrestrained, on top of the snoring Ranma. They were both smiling, deep in sleep.

Akane stared at the scene with blood-shot eyes for a moment then set P-chan on the pillow. Standing up, a moan slipped her lips as she stretched. Bones cracked and muscles prickled. Humming softly to herself, she put on her pajamas, closed the window and the door and walked sedately into the bathroom. She returned a moment later and emptied a bucket of cold water on the sleeping bastards.

"Yo, what the fuck was that for!?"

Ranma-chan snarled before noticing the drenched disorientated cat sprawled over her boobs. With a mighty yowl, the girl rushed off the bed to hide behind Akane. There wasn't a worse place in the whole apartment to seek refuge. Ms Saotome whirled like a snake on her husband and slammed the bucket of water on her head. It flattened completely with a dry clank.

"Did you untie her?!"

"She couldn't sleep." Ranma justified. "She wasn't comfortable."

"So you left her unrestrained without watching her?! While we slept?! If she's uncomfortable, she deals with it or you take her to her room!"

"Okay, fine! Stop yelling."

"Then don't give me reasons to yell!"

She snared the drenched cat by the scruff of the neck and stormed back to the bathroom, slamming the door shot behind.

The kitchen had been emptied and resupplied following a list Kasumi provided. Furniture had been closely inspected for hiding drawers or compartments. Those attached to the walls were ripped out and reattached to make sure nothing was trapped behind. The fridge and the oven were subjected to the same treatment. Akane was still unable to touch Shampoo's food.

"This's great!" Ranma exclaimed, chewing a whole tangyuan. "You sure you don't want anything, Akane?"

"No, thanks."

Akane said tightly, trying not to wince for the foul taste of her rice.

"You gonna get sick again…"

"Oh, you care?"

"….?"

"May I speak, Ranma-samma?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Akane is afraid I will poison the food…but I will not."

Akane glared at Shampoo but there was no ground to scold or punish. The comment was made after requesting permission and her eyes had not left the table. It was a pity no fair rule could be applied against that insolent little smirk dancing on her face…

"Akane, nothing can be worse than the crap you keep cooking."

P-chan stopped gobbling his watery misso soup to squeal and snort angrily at Ranma. Akane's reaction was more visceral. She slammed the crap she had cooked that morning into his face so rabidly that the bowl shattered.

"You're an idiot, Ranma."

It was all she managed to say as she staggered out of the room.

Ranma tried to apologize throughout the rest of the day, shrugging it off as a joke and stating her cooking wasn't all that bad. Alarming amounts were engulfed to back up such declarations. Akane was touched by the gesture but his inability to understand the real problem was alarming. And explanations only made things worse.

"She ain't some animal, Akane. She understands the problem. 'sides…" An infuriating petulant smirk curled his lips. "…she loves me and now she's got me."

Akane believed in the power of love. Kasumi had abandoned her studies and the freedom granted by youth to be a mother figure for her and Nabiki. Cologne had given up her grandchild and heir for the sake of the greater good and P-chan had surrendered pride and a lifetime of efforts just for the chance to live at her side. The possibility Shampoo could be affected by the same force had occurred to Akane in the first few months of her secret training with Cologne. The Amazon certainly showed the correct signs of devotion and loyalty.

Using P-chan's willing submission to an absurd amount of rules-most demanding and unfair- and growing docility as example, Akane had presented her theory to Cologne. The old woman had suffered a laughing seizure that was still running its course when Akane stormed out of the room ten minutes later.

A cat grown in the wild and a pampered kitten raised in a loving human home, shared the same urges and needs but they acted on them in completely different ways. People were pretty much the same. Emotions plagued everyone's hearts but the way and intensity in which they were expressed was taught and molded by outside factors.

Outsiders viewed the complete surrender of oneself to others as the noblest bravest act a human being was capable of. Treacherous violent tendencies discouraged Nujiezu to surrender to others in the same way. To do so was viewed as a weakness of spirit that entitled abuse and despise. Love was still there, but could only be surrendered completely to the one person a Nujiezu could trust: themselves.

Ranma would scoff at that argument. Since he had joined them, two weeks ago, acts of defiance and rebellion had ceased completely. Rules were respected religiously. Of the numerous chances to escape provided, neither had been taken. Shampoo behaved and seemed happy. Love was the only explanation for such an easy victory. That was an argument Akane had been unable-and mostly unwilling- to counter.

As the excitement of being a threesome-and having a partner that couldn't say no to anything-passed, the last two week's sexual frenzy slowed its frantic pace. Akane was able to focus a little more in the mundane occurrences. P-chan's nervousness and guarded hostility around Shampoo was the first clue that things were not quite as happy as they appeared.

Shampoo looked down demurely at all times but the moment a command to do something unpleasant was delivered, those eyes rose briefly to shot venomous glares. Cold pensive eyes would fix on Ranma for long minutes when he was distracted, her babyish face frozen in a hard, almost cruel, expression. Judging by P-chan's new habit of climbing to her shoulders whenever her back was turned, Akane could guess that same disturbing look was fixed on her.

Happy compliance was tightly bound to pleasure. Shampoo hung to their every word in the bedroom and surrendered with complete abandonment to caressing hands. It was worth noticing she didn't seem to care whom they belonged to. Seductive looks and mischievous smiles were even directed at P-chan.

Akane was shocked and angry at herself for missing out the obvious. Shampoo's docility was not obtained by surrender but for profit. The moment outrage outweighed pleasure, the same dangerous individual that had pushed her to the brink of death twice would be loose in the house. Immediate actions were taken. Shampoo couldn't sleep with them anymore and she was permanently banished from the kitchen. Reasons could not be forced through Ranma's thick head but when Akane promised not to cook either, he accepted and enforced firmly the new rules.

Shampoo complained darkly the following nights as she was dragged out of the bed but her release of kitchen duties was met with pleased surprise. As Ranma and Akane pondered what new activity should be assigned, the Amazon quickly provided an idea.

"I know, I know! I…may I talk?"

"…yes."

"I do the blowjobs, yes?"

"Awesome, great!"

The two hours it took to cook and clean the kitchen after lunch and dinner was spent the following days exchanging oral services. Ranma had denied Akane the favors of his tongue but, perhaps incentivized by her enthusiasm or simply by guilt, the bastard licked Shampoo out of his own accord. The standard half an hour it took for deliveries to arrive, Akane was forced to watch them copulate like rats in the middle of the dining room. She had been offered to join but intense headaches made it an unpleasant notion.

"How about we go out somewhere tomorrow?" She blurted out on the third evening of that tiresome new routine.

"Yeah…" Ranma said with a nostalgic catch to his voice. "Where you wanna go?"

"We haven't got the chance to visit the fair yet. Kasumi, Nabiki and my dad really wants to go. We could go together."

"You sure? Won't they get suspicious?"

Minutes of tense silence followed that question. Their families already boiled with suspicion, doubts and frustration but acting on those emotions wouldn't fair them well. That was left painfully clear in what Ranma called 'the Night of the Ghouls'.

They had crawled into the house on New Year's Eve; Cologne and four other old women, all clad in colorful robes and holding in small wrinkled hands the same type of weapon. They had faced the family to issue an ultimatum: Ranma and Akane were to be tested and anyone that interfered would be swiftly put down. Their parents had reacted with angry shock and petulant defiance; Nabiki asked sharp insolent questions; Kasumi ventured theories-frighteningly accurate- of how they would be tested.

Happosai had crossed the unspecified line of tolerance. With a broad lecherous grin, he had perched on Ranma's shoulder and requested of him, as a dutiful display of gratitude and respect, to let him ride Shampoo like a pony once she was broken in. The Nujiezu's response was immediate and brutal. A sudden flash of light blinded them and an unhealthy smell of burnt meat, hair and fabric filled the air. When they had opened their eyes again, Happosai was gone and Ranma's shirt was slightly scorched there where he had sat.

The family, paled and shaken, had stammered an oath of honor not to interfere on Ranma and Akane's affairs. The procession of old women left as silently as they had come, their wrinkled dry lips curled in mocking smirks that only Cologne failed to display.

Akane had wept for the old man and Kasumi spent a few days sunk in an eerie silence. As their parents celebrated, Nabiki consoled their older sister and Ranma took care of her. He had pointed out that the merciless display would serve to set everyone else straight right from the outset. The old fart's sacrifice would keep people they really cared about, safe.

Akane didn't eat breakfast the next morning. She didn't feel well. Shampoo seemed too happy and excited for someone about to spend a whole day locked up in a dimly illuminated room all by herself while others were out having fun. The unpleasant job of making her understand the obvious was unceremoniously placed over Ranma's shoulders. He took it remarkably well.

"Let's go, Shampoo."

She scurried after him. Akane sent P-chan to keep an eye on them while she went to the kitchen to pack up lunch. Two bottles and thermoses were filled with cold and hot water. One of each was set into different bags, next to the food and several napkins. Akane stuffed two plastic jars in one of them. With everything ready, she left to deal with the painful situation occurring upstairs.

Shampoo was not locked up in her room. She was standing next to Ranma, smiling like a child in a candy store and dressed in a pink blouse with matching pants. A torrent of emotions stormed through Akane: disappointment by the loss of naked flesh framed by dark straps; nostalgic sorrow at the familiar sight and rage. Blinding, all encompassing, rage.

"RANMA, YOU IDIOT!"

"What did I do?!"

"She isn't coming! How-why-how….what….Don't you understand what's happening?! You think this's all a fucking game!? Have you been in some sort of walking-talking coma in the last months?!..."

Ranma cringed as Akane ranted on in increasingly loud shrieks. The whole business of going out all together had sounded dangerous and rushed to him but if she said it was okay, then it probably was. It hadn't occurred to him 'we' didn't include Shampoo. It would be cruel to leave her now…but going out to the fair sounded pretty neat, though. So much sex was getting tedious.

"Sorry, Shampoo…" He said frankly. "Guess I didn't think much about it."

"No, let me go. I going be good, I promise!"

Ranma didn't doubt it but there was a good possibility the forced indifference of the family would banish immediately if they saw her with them. The Nujiezu were watching and the most minimal interference could end in a tragedy.

The small room at the end of the corridor had served to store cleaning equipment and supplies but after Mousse's arrival-and refusal to depart- it had been cleared out and accommodated to serve as a small bedroom. Nujiezu could stab each other in the middle of the street and no one would blink an eye but denying food or shelter to a fellow villager was a serious violation on etiquette. As the basement had slowly transformed into a private BDSM Martial Art Dojo, what had been Mousse's room became Shampoo's. There were no windows or furniture but it was a neutral environment where no punishment was ever delivered.

"Please, no leave me alone lock up!" Shampoo wailed plaintively as Ranma dragged her down the corridor.

"This isn't my fault, Okay?!" He snapped explosively. "If anyone sees you everything will go to hell!"

"We go three of us, at night, to the woods, no one see then!"

"Okay. But not today." Ranma pushed her gently in and set a bag at the side of the door. "Akane says there's all you need till we get back…wanme to bring you something else?"

She shook her head, downcast, and Ranma turned to leave. Akane scowled darkly from the staircase. It was excessive and uncalled for but he had messed up enough for one day. Things were tense enough without another argument. He stepped back inside and slammed the door close.

"You gotta take off your cloths. Cuffs and harness go back in."

The look on her face was heart-rending but Ranma remained firm and threatened to undress her himself if she didn't start moving. Fortunately, Shampoo chose not to call out his bluff. Scowling and sniffling, she undressed and set the cloths on the side. As she strapped the cuffs back around her wrists and ankles, Ranma fastened the body harness.

"I'm sorry, Shampoo. I promise I'll take you to the woods and I'm gonna bring you something nice today."

She didn't answer and sat in a corner, facing the wall. He picked up her cloths and walked out, locking the door behind. Akane was waiting by the staircase. His glare was met with another.

There was nothing to break in that room. Crying and screaming had lost their effectiveness as mechanisms of release and so Shampoo had to settle for brooding, embracing dark violent thoughts as a scared child would a stuffed bear.

The complete obliviousness of the family was almost insulting at first but as the day progressed, Akane began to rejoice in it. Kasumi and Dr Tofu drank tea together almost every Saturday. Nabiki had signed up to attend College that year. Their parents had nothing new to tell but expressed contentment over how well everything was working out. The declaration sounded a little strained but they had to let it pass.

Tired and financially broke, they arrived at the Tendo's by mid afternoon. Ranma, Akane, Soun and Genma spent time at the Dojo to talk of their progress in the Art and of their future plans regarding the School. An overused reply was dutifully provided:

"Once the Nujiezu deal's settled, we'll move back in. Nabiki and Kasumi can have the Neko Hanten if they want it."

Their parents nodded, satisfied and then shared unsolicited and amateurish advises on how to properly conceive a child. Ranma and Akane paid their respects to the Dojo sign and calmly walk out. Kasumi loaded them with cooked provisions and lots of advises on housekeeping-useful tips that would be passed on to Shampoo. Nabiki told them not to overdo it, whatever that was supposed to mean.

It was a cold night and the streets were deserted. They reached the Neko Haten all too soon. Akane didn't want to walk in. She didn't want the wonderful break from their disturbing reality to end. All she wanted to do was to run back home and crawl into Kasumi's lap to cry it all away.

"You okay?"

Ranma's voice washed over her in a saving embrace. Panic and sorrow diminished. Her heart and mind settled. She searched his hand. He caught hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. They walked into the dark restaurant together.

Everything was silent. P-chan, sitting in a cushion in front of Shampoo's room, squealed and ran to greet Akane. He didn't seem alarmed or afraid, signs that would denounce the occurrence of something unexpected. The thermos left at his reach in case of an emergency was untouched.

"You think Shampoo's gonna like it?"

Ranma said, examining the oversized stuffed samurai-frog he had won at a game. It was adorable and it had taken some effort to suppress disappointment when she was informed whom the toy was destined for.

"I hope so."

The door creaked open. Shampoo lay curled in her futon, facing the wall. The bag with provisions sat undisturbed where Ranma left it. Akane approached and leaned over the slumped figure. A pang of guilt and sorrow squeezed her heart at the sight of drying tears.

"Shampoo?" She called, shaking her gently. "We're back. We've got candy and ice cream."

"Stuff them up ass."

Guilt was strong enough to avoid taking offense and halt the impulse to discipline. The friendly tone was immediately dropped, however.

"You need to eat something. Get up."

Akane blinked and Shampoo was no longer curled like a wounded animal in the corner. Her face was inches away from hers, maddened eyes burning with hatred. Her hands were tightly held by Ranma, who was now leaning awkwardly over her head. Something was gleaming between her fingers but before Akane could take a good look at it, he hauled the Amazon to her feet and dragged her gently next to him.

"Look what I got ya!" Ranma said, as if nothing had happened, presenting the squawking samurai-frog. "Ain't it cute?"

Shampoo seemed to differ. She stared at the toy as if it was the most disgusting and offensive sight in the whole world. Her eyes fixed on Ranma with deadly intensity. Tense seconds passed by. A sweet little smile slowly curled her lips.

"Thank you, Ranma-samma. Is very beautiful thing."

"R-really? You like it? For a second there, I thought you were gonna freak out again." He laughed awkwardly. Shampoo didn't make a move to grab the stuffed animal so he set it neatly next to her futon. She twitched slightly. "Let's go eat."

"Is very under weather today. Please to leave alone?"

"You sure? You've being locked up here all day…"

"Yes, I know. Is sure too. Please, go away."

Ranma and Akane exchanged a glance but there wasn't much they could-or wanted- to do. A more forceful approach could be taken in the morning. It was rather late anyway.

"Good night, Shampoo."

"Good night, Akane-samma."


	11. Three-Year Smile of Death

**News:** Last of the re-written chapters! WARNING, plot has veered drastically to a new direction. :D Not reading will ruin future chapters WAHAHAHAAHA…ahhh…damn.

I've added a sex scene on Chapter 5 (at the bottom) covering Akane and Shampoo's first time.

In the event the story gets deleted (for some mysterious reason) I'm also posting at adultfanfiction net.

* * *

Shampoo didn't look angry or sad the next morning. She accepted attentions in the shower with the usual surrender and ate breakfast in silence. The offering of ice-cream and candies was rejected once again with the excuse she was lacto-intolerant and diabetic. Akane decided not to point out Cologne had given them all her medical records and she was as healthy as people could get…physically anyway.

Building up anger and sadness couldn't be good. Akane was pondering on how to coax those negative emotions out safely when she walked into the patio to water the plants and found a bunch of unidentified pink cloths hanging out to dry. Upon inspection, she realized it was all of their white cloths, probably tainted by the evil red shirt dangling proudly in their mist. There were also sandals and shoes attached to the rope. Each sock was missing its pair...

Akane stormed through the house in search of Ranma and Shampoo. She found them in the flooded bathroom, staring vapidly at the toilet as water gurgled in torrents out of it.

"What happened?"

"I cleaning and brush and rag get stuck." Shampoo said in deep chagrin. "I try flush away but now it all stuck deep inside. I try get but turn to cat."

"I'll get you a towel." Ranma offered, placing a heavy hand on Akane's shoulder.

"That's my line!" She snarled and whirled him face first into the toilet. "You're supposed to keep an eye on what she does, Ranma! Did you see what she did to our white clothes? Where are all the other socks, Shampoo?!"

"In damper." The Amazon squeaked. "I'm sorry, Akane-samma. I no know what happening to me today!"

It was possible her distress was real and the sudden clumsiness was the result of a flustered spirit. Shampoo had the wonderful habit of doing things as well as she could, even when the tasks were imposed and unpleasant. Her food had always smelt delicious, the house was always impeccable and their cloths were washed, ironed and folded with Kasumi-like care.

Ranma ended up sticking her hand into the toilet to remove the toilet brush and rag. Water flushed normally and Shampoo was left off with a stern warning over further incidents. The bathroom was mopped and cleaned with the usual diligence.

For reasons no one could understand, Kasumi was incapable of showing anger. She would scold mildly, maybe frown, but she never screamed or recriminated people for their faults like hard working housekeepers usually do. That was not to say she didn't get angry or offended. She simply showed unhappiness in subtler and more devastating ways. An inappropriate comment at the right time, a fatass cat in the right room or a roach on the soup were clear signs that something was wrong.

As the day progressed, it became evident Shampoo had opted for the same approach. She sneezed as Ranma was cumming on her mouth, biting him and spitting the gooey liquid everywhere. At dinner, she let out a blood-curling screech that startled the crap out of everyone and caused a mayor hot-soup-spill over laps, hands and faces.

"There was huge bug in wall!" She exclaimed, pointing angrily at the bugless wall. "Is gone now. Big relief, yes?"

Ranma's genitals got scorched so he went to bed angry and female. Akane had to tend to Shampoo alone. She didn't mind. It was even nice to recover their past intimacy, if only for one night. The moment was sadly ruined, however, by the Amazon's unexpected frigidity. At times, the notion she was screwing a dead fish crossed Akane's mind. Shampoo sparked back to life by the end of a fruitless half an hour to scream bloody-murder right next to her ear.

Akane sprang back to her feet- after falling to the floor in a undignified storm of flailing arms and legs- and leaped at the Amazon with evil intentions. Shampoo yelped and rolled over the startled Ranma.

"Akane-samma too too good!" She squeaked. "Was most great orgasm of all times. No could hold scream back!"

She was dragged and shoved into her room without a word.

The following day, the remaining socks were washed by Akane while Shampoo was sent to mop the floors. Then she waxed them and used so much product that it was impossible to walk on them without slipping. It wasn't possible to break the fall holding into furniture or walls because _everything_ had been waxed. Ranma and Akane spent all day cracking tiles and wooden planks with their skulls and faces while Shampoo skated around the house with infuriating grace.

"Shampoo!" Ranma-chan snarled that night, after a sudden scream caused a new scolding-crotch incident. "Cut it out already!"

"Was huge bug again! Gone real fast. Very lucky, yes?"

"Do you want Akane canning your ass?!"

"No, Ranma-samma."

"Then knock it…!" Her eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute…"

"What?"

The redhead rose quickly to her feet and hauled Shampoo up by the choker. She swirled her around and applied a soft quick pat to her bottom. The Amazon blinked, confused. The lack of an explosive release of anger was puzzling so Ranma tried again, rubbing 'the area' a little this time. Making sure the wrist movements were correct, a third attempt was made. Results didn't differ.

"Hmph… " Ranma thought for a moment and smiled at a sudden idea. "Shampoo, you're an uncute tomboy! You're built like a brick! Your thighs are too thick. You can't even kick!"

"Feh! I is very beautiful woman and I can kick holes in walls!"

"Yeah...but you're dumb as a brick!"

"Why you make me do you homework then?"

"...your hair color's weird and your voice's annoying!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Damn it!"

"Ranma, what are you doing?"

"I know!"

The redhead sprang from the room without another word. Shampoo and Akane stared at each other for a moment but weirdness was easily shrugged off. Dinner progressed normally.

It wasn't necessary to express one's anger in a negative way. There were healthy outlets. Sex worked well but since Ranma and her were Shampoo's source of anger, the activity was probably only adding fuel to the fire. Exercise was the next best alternative. The whole incident was providing a perfect excuse to begin the next stage of the training. A change of scene, Akane decided, would suit them all well anyway.

After dinner and a visit to the bathroom, Akane led Shampoo to her room. Ranma-back a male- hopped in front of them in the hallway. His muscular naked torso was framed by a black silk robe. A pair of black boxers failed to hide a bulging erection.

"Allow me."

He purred, taking the Amazon's leash. He yanked her aside as one would an unruly dog and offered the crook of his arm gallantly to Akane. Shaken and blushing despite herself, she took it. They walked to the main bedroom and he hurried to open the door. The girls gasped at what it revealed.

"Just like our first time, remember?" Ranma whispered to Akane, leading her inside by the hand.

How could such a memory be forgotten?

A few weeks before their marriage, Akane had trusted Ranma in shy whispers how she dreamed her first time would be. Scoffed complains and mocking remarks were the reward for such courage. It hurt so much, the desire to share secrets was smothered and much of the excitement about the impending wedding disappeared. In the established date, however, papers were signed and vows exchanged. When the small ceremonial party ended, everyone left and the time to 'consummate the union' arrived.

Akane had walked to what would be their shared room alone and opened the door nursing nagging doubts and growing regrets. It all banished in an instant. Every detail of her fantasy had been carefully staged inside. Rose's petals formed a perfumed carpet around the carefully prepared bed, silk sheets gleaming invitingly at the flickering flame of one hundred candles. Ranma stood by the door, gallantly dressed. He bowed to her with a flare of his arm and led her to the bed with stunning courtesy.

"Just a moment."

Ranma said, bringing her back to the present. He walked to a chair sitting right in front of the prepared bed and sat the flustered Shampoo down. He tied the leash to the backrest.

"You sit here and be quiet."

The command was dry and unfriendly. Shampoo watched with huge sad eyes as the man of her dreams turned away without another glance.

The black robe dropped to the ground and the boxers were ripped off with a swift move. Ranma approached Akane and embraced her lovingly, kissing his way from the top of her head and down to her neck. Over his shoulder, she looked at their silent spectator.

The death of a close family member marks the life of the survivors forever. After Ms Tendo's demise, Kasumi had helped her younger sisters overcome the tragedy. Cooking, cleaning and just being there- calm and comforting-helped to make the loss tolerable. As the days passed and the initial shock and mind numbing sorrow passed, Nabiki returned the favor while Akane dedicated her time and efforts to their devastated father.

Soun Tendo had spent a month drinking in the dojo and staring into space. Such was his pain that the School, his daughters, the entire world, lost relevance. Nothing made sense and it seemed all that existed was the sorrow and impotent anger of knowing the woman he loved was gone forever. In that limbo of dark thoughts and agony, a small figure danced before his eyes.

Akane, chubby and energetic like any five year old child, would walk resolutely into the Dojo every afternoon and bow first to her bleary-eyed father and then to the Dojo sign. With a serious focused expression, she jumped, kicked and threw fists in a laughable imitation of a Martial Art exercise routine. Being a girl, she had been refused the proper instruction but lack of skill was compensated by dedication and enthusiasm.

"You're doing it wrong…" Her father noted hollowly one afternoon and Akane tried to do it differently. "You're doing it wrong."

One afternoon, words were replaced by demonstrations. Those led to a serious routine. One morning, he woke her up to take her jogging. He introduced her to weights and the dummy. He gave her a wooden katana. And then, one day, he smiled proudly and said she was doing well. Akane pointed out that so was he.

Martial Arts became an essential part of Akane's life and the usual training a young middle-class Japanese girl would have gone through, was forgotten. She never complained but the results of such sacrifice hurt her deeply. Lack of finesse and feminity, the inability to cook and knit, were viewed as shameful flaws her skills on the Arts could never compensate. The satisfaction of seeing Shampoo-a girl who excelled at everything- sitting there, rejected and abandoned by the same man that was loving her so diligently, was primal, shameful and unbidden.

"This is wrong…" She managed to whisper, pushing Ranma gently away. "Why're you doing this?"

"She's doing that Three Year Smile of Death crap." Came the unromantic disappointing reply. "If I piss her off, it's ruined."

Akane was about to snap at him to get the fuck away when he ripped her clothes off and pushed her roughly on the bed. He landed immediately on top, catching an already erect nipple between avid lips. Hardened hands roamed her body with surprising tenderness while his member rubbed enthusiastically the tender folds of her pussy, slowly spreading its pre-cum and her own building moisture. The usual rough penetration never came. Ranma was a selfish lover and the sudden interest to serve instead of taking was a novelty that soothed anger and stirred curiosity.

"Let me take her to her room, Ranma." She whispered, trying-not too hard-to push him off. "We should tie her up."

Ranma grumbled darkly. Sex and eating had always fallen in the same category: physical urges. To women, even those primal body needs worked through a web of complex emotions. The Nujiezu took it one step further and, through the Takeout and BDSM Martial Art styles, incorporated them to the field of battle. The last two weeks had helped Ranma understand how the dynamics of sexual activity equaled those developed in a fight.

"Put it in, Ranma…"

Two people struggled to overcome each other using pleasure instead of pain. To hold back orgasms while forcing one after the other upon the opponent spoke of control and skill. Foggy stares and strangled gasps were signs of impending victory. Shampoo had already acknowledged his superiority and no longer fought him in the bed. Akane still needed to be taught.

"Why are you going so slow?! R-ranma…?"

He caught her hands and pinned them above her head. His mouth caught a tenderized nipple and scrapped it gently with sharp teeth before licking and suckling lovingly. The other received attentions of fingers roughened by a lifetime of training. Hips rocked slowly, the head of his cock teasing dripping folds. Akane moaned loudly, withering and demanding release in breathless whimpers. The penetration was slow. An inch went in, and out. Then two inches and out again. Then three. She went ballistic and rocked her hips furiously, attempting to trap the languid cock. Ranma scowled and wrap his legs around hers, effectively immobilizing her.

"Ranma!" Akane wailed bitterly. "Stop it and go faster!"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Please, go faster, Ranma...Please, you...stud. You mighty bastard. Sexiest manliest..."

Ranma growled and gripped the mattress, thrusting into Akane furiously. The wooden bed groaned, its legs scrapping against the floor. Her breasts danced chaotically. A loud scream of passion and pussy muscles tightened dangerously around his engorged shaft. Afraid to lose, he slammed a rough hand on Akane's clitoris. The girl screeched and convulsed as a powerful torrent of orgasms flamed through her body. Ranma cursed loudly as the hot walls around his cock clenched too tightly, pushing him over the edge as well.

"Nice…!" He laughed as the orgasm passed. It was awesome Akane could keep up. "Let's try the back door!"

She babbled incoherently as he spun her into her stomach. His shaft was unceremoniously rammed into the tight hole. The jolt of pain plunged them both into new waves of mind-numbing bliss. Sweating buckets, drooling and barely conscious, Akane searched with bleary eyes for their silent witness. It took her mind a moment to process an alarming sight of an empty chair. Shampoo was nowhere near. As the orgasmic storm passed, she was able to understand the implications of her absence and tried to sit up. A strong hand clamped at the nape of her neck and pinned her firmly against the mattress.

"Sh-Shampoo! She's gone, Ranma!" Akane panted, her arms flailing wildly. "Shit! Would you-just stop! Look, she's gone!"

Ranma glanced distractedly at where Akane was pointing. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary with the chair so he continued. Then it hit him. Wasn't someone supposed to be watching…Wasn't that someone Shampoo…?! He looked around but it was only them in the room.

"Shit!"

He rolled to his feet, dragging Akane off the bed by the dick. Gravity took care of detaching them. The searing pain made them scream. They glared at each other before staggering out of the room. Ranma searched frantically every room in the upper floor while Akane hurried downstairs. Shampoo was found quickly, drinking tea in the dining room. Akane sighed in relief and called for Ranma. He stormed angrily into the room.

"Shampoo, you were supposed to be watching!"

"I was watching." She stood and turned to look at him dead in the eye. "Then I get bore and came down here."

"You can't just stand up and leave!" He snapped. "You're supposed to do as you're told and I told you to stay in the chair!"

"I disobeyed."

"Yeah, you fucking did. Akane!"

"I really think you should punish her this time, Ranma. I don't think she respects you at all."

His answer was cut off short by a brutal kick to the back of his head. Akane gasped as Ranma collapsed to the floor with a grunt and lay there, unmoving. Ryoga towered above him. He had enough decency to look ashamed by the cowardly attack and the betrayal it embodied. Before Akane could say anything, searing pain and darkness engulfed the world...

"Akane-san!"

Ryoga cried out in alarm and hurried to catch her limp body before it hit the ground. He glared accusingly at the smirking Shampoo. She had promised Akane would not get hurt but…this probably was the only way to take her to safety without complications. He glared at Ranma's limp form and turned without another word. Cold water hit him and the Jusenkyo curse was activated. Akane's body-so easily carried before- squashed him against the floor.

"Akane dies here tonight." Shampoo informed. "And you with her."

A sharp well educated mind had developed, over the years, mechanisms to protect itself against maddening chaos. Through denial and a tendency to daydream, Shampoo could take the sudden death and disappearance of friends and family members in stride. A great appreciation of the little things- a sunny day, the song of birds, a hug, a favor-helped keep the spirit high despite loneliness, terror and sorrow. Hatred and rage were felt intensely but briefly.

When the weight of reality was too great, however, those flimsy barriers collapsed and the vicious ruthless warrior that Nujiezu made out of every child raised within its frontiers, emerged thirsting for blood. Ranma had not only released The Beast, he had showed it the finger and farted on its face.

The prisoners were all dragged into the basement and restrained. Originality and kinkiness suffered to accommodate functionality. Mummification with tape, ropes, chains and belts was easy and effective. Time wasn't really pressing but Shampoo didn't feel like dragging this out. It was strange, since she had fantasized with revenge for a long time, but unidentified and unpleasant emotions were staggering her.

Ryoga and Ranma were not the problem. She had only felt a dark powerful satisfaction as she tied them up. Akane was difficult. The sight of her restrained defeated rival was upsetting. It had been actually saddening to cinch all those belts over her pale unmoving body. Each seemed to take her further away from the humiliating but comfortable situation Great-grandmother had placed her in. With Akane on the lead, horrible things did not happen; punishments were avoidable and pleasure had become a fundamental part of her existence.

Shampoo looked away from the shelves and hooks bolted to the wall-all saddled with dildos, vibrators and whips-to regard the prisoners. Familiar comforting hatred burnt away doubts and confusing thoughts. Those two bastards had committed an unforgivable crime. For two years, they had worked to lull her into a false sense of security, behaving so mildly and friendly until her guard was lowered. Then, they went to Great-grandmother-the one person she loved and trusted- to arrange her downfall.

The restrained trio shuddered by the cold hateful look their erratic jailer gave them before she rammed her way through the wall to exit the room. They exchanged nervous glances before sprinting into action.

Stunning amounts of rope and chain had been coiled around his body. Only his head, feet and genitals were spared from the strangling embrace. Worming off the table and to his feet, Ranma hopped to Akane. She had been restrained in a similar fashion, with wide leather straps cinched tightly around her body at intervals of about three inches. Her breasts- bulging out between two belts-looked particularly inviting.

"Stop staring!" She hissed urgently. "Untie me before she comes back!"

"How?! You gonna hafta bite my ropes."

"I'm not a beaver, Ranma…! P-chan! He can bite them off!"

"Pig-brain!"

The ball of tape that was the mummified Ryoga bounced towards them and landed, incidentally, between Akane's bulging breasts. Ranma closed his jaws around the nape of his neck, much to the pig's horror, and held him near Akane's mouth so she could work on the strap forcing his snout close. It was a hard laborious work and when it was finally completed and those glorious sharp teeth were once again available, an explosion shook the room.

Another chunk of wall collapsed and Shampoo emerged from the settling debris and smoke. There was a bucket and a wicked looking knife in her hands. The expression of child-like mirth in her face could have passed off as endearing but under the current circumstances, it was downright terrifying. The fact she was still wearing the leather cuffs and body harness accentuated the freaky factor, for some reason.

"What you doing there, Airen? Better get back on table."

"Nah!" He stuck his tongue out mockingly, bouncing around the room like a spring. "You gonna hafta to catch me!"

"Ain't nobody got time for that. I torture Akane-samma until you get on table."

"Damn."

"Shampoo, if you escape, the Gho-Elders will drag you back to Joketsuzoku and you'll be a slave there." Akane tried to reason for the hundredth time. "Things are bad here now but they will get better. I promise."

"Life never gets better. It just succession of hard painful events. Then one happen that kill you and everyone forget you ever existed."

"Oh, come on, Shampoo." Ranma chided gently. ""Things ain't that bad. So this week sucked. Last two didn't. Next probably ain't gonna either."

"Things will get better. You just have to be patient."

"It no important how long you live but how you live." Shampoo continued philosophizing, sheathing the knife under the waist-strap of the harness and kneeling to gather a handful of gravel. She walked then to the table and set the bucket down. "I no going live long life of slave here or short life of slave in Nujiezu. I going live short life of warrior. And I going take down with me as many as I can. Airen, get into table."

Ranma glanced at the inviting holes in the wall. He could spring out and get help but Shampoo could injure or kill Akane in the meantime. In sullen silence, he hopped towards the stout table sitting in the middle of the room. A few feet away from the Amazon, he squatted and sprang towards her, intending to headbutt her into dreamland. Expecting the attack, Shampoo dodged and caught his pigtail. With a mighty yank, she slammed him into the table's surface and held him down with a choking hold around his neck. Duck tape was used to pin him down, running across his forehead, chest, waist, knees, ankles and the wooden boards.

"There!" She said triumphal, throwing over her shoulder the abused roll tape. "No can move now no more."

Shampoo admired for a moment her handy work. Ranma resembled a squirming worm, held by ropes, chains and tape with only a few parts sticking out of the tight bondage. Incidentally, those were the best parts. The feet lacked fat and muscle to protect nerve endings, which made them wonderfully sensitive; his genitals, the embodiment of his potency and pride and his face, which had the eyes and the mouth. One needed to watch what would happen and the other to produce rewarding screams. A wet tongue snaked out to moisten dry lips.

"Aiya, Akane-samma, I understand now why you torture me. This feel good and I not even started yet. You thank Mousse for what I do now to you, Ranma."

"W-w-what you gonna do!?" Ranma squeaked. "Come on, Shampoo, let's talk this out?!"

Shampoo removed a long burlap strip of about three-quarters of an inch wide from the bucket. She waited until it stopped dripping and grabbed Ranma's nuts. She kneaded them gently before pulling them down as far as they would go. She then wrapped the burlap around the scrotum to trap them at the base. Taking a handful of the gravel, she sprinkled a few bits on Ranma's balls and wrapped the burlap tightly over them. The action was repeated until the meaty bags were encased completely. After being rubbed into an erection, the penis received equal treatment. Only its head was spared. The burlap was secured with tape. Done with Ranma for the moment, Shampoo grabbed the bucket and walked calmly towards Akane.

Mousse had always been rebellious. Caught masturbating at least once a month, Great-grandmother arranged for his public torment to be published as a recurring show in the entertainment section of Nujiezu's newspaper. It was humiliating but public interest dissuaded the Council from castrating him.

Guilt had always prompted Shampoo to keep him company once the active part of his punishment was completed and the Elders left him 'out to dry'. He usually ravaged his dick thinking of her, after all. Her presence warded off 'visitors'-usually youngsters that vended their frustrations on helpless penitents- and granted him distraction. Before pain overcame him, Mousse usually talked and explained, with eerie calmness, what he was feeling. Through those talks, Shampoo had learnt the Burlap Gravel Hug of Doom was one of the most refined torture methods of all China.

Wet burlap contracted as it dry. As it did, the trapped cock and balls got squeezed tighter and jagged bits of gravel grinded deeper into the tender organs. The exposed head served as a timer. To prevent permanent damage, the Elders would always unwrapped Mousse's genitals when it reached the right shade of deep purple. The amount of pain endured before that happened was immense and the poor bastard was usually driven into a screaming babbling mess after an hour. Shampoo would leave then but she was told the punishment could drag on for two more hours.

Ranma would take more. It was unimportant if his genitals were ruined. He wouldn't need them anymore anyway. And if he screamed too much, she could simply gag him and leave.

Women caught masturbating were punished in private so Shampoo wasn't sure what kinky tortures could be used on the fallen leader. Improvisation suited her fine. Grabbing another burlap strip, she caught Akane's left nipple and massaged it to glorious erection. Then she pulled up as far as the breast would stretch, enjoying the hiss of pain slipping the captive.

"No feels so good when is done to you, yes?"

"I never did this to you." Akane growled. "Shampoo, you have to stop. You'll get us all killed. You don't want this."

"Yes, I fucking do!" She screeched explosively, startling even herself. "I-No. I kill you. Shut up or I swear I cut off you tongue."

The burlap was wrapped at the base of Akane's bulging breast. Shampoo sprinkled some gravel before tightening it. The action was repeated until only the erect nipple was left exposed. The other breast was subjected to the same treatment. When it was done, those proud handsome melons resembled cones of filthy tow. The visible patches of skin looked already bluish and bruising. Akane's eyes were bleary for the pain. It was a pitiful sight but she couldn't look away. For some reason, she regretted the maiming threat. She longed for any argument that would grant an excuse to stop…

"I challenge you, Shampoo."

"W-what?"

"Kill me in a fair fight." Akane panted. "Or are you too much of a coward for that?"

"…is no coward…"

"Untie me."

Shampoo complied quickly and unsheathed the knife to cut the belts. Freed of her restrains, Akane yanked the burlap strips off her aching breasts. The gravel had already buried into the flesh but the Amazon brushed it off with cold hands. Smiling friendly, she hauled her to her feet and shoved her against the wall before lunging at her like a raging bull. A foot connected to her stomach, a fist rattled her teeth, a knee buried in her face. Akane collapsed, her world reduced to pain, darkness and confusion.

"Shampoo, stop! Untie me! Fight me!"

"You think Shampoo stupid?! Dumb as brick!? You die like that! Like bug! And she dies in ground, crawling like bitch she is!"

"Yeah, you're dumb as a brick. You can't even speak right! Use pronouns, damn it!"

"Go hell!"

"Go TO hell, you dumb little bitch! Nah, nah, na-oh, shit...!"

A horrible inhuman howl reverberated in the room and Akane moaned crossly. What was all the yelling about? Couldn't they see she was unwell? The bed was rough, her head hurt and dinner seemed ready to rocket out of her aching stomach. Her eyes opened to dancing walls and searing light. P-chan was screeching. Ranma and Shampoo were still screaming. She struggled to get up. Trembling hands settled unsteadily on the dark pavement. Driplets of blood stained everything. It was dripping out of her nose and mouth.

"Akane, watch out!"

Understanding rushed back in her mind and instincts took over. Ignoring pain and dizziness, Akane rolled to the side and was rewarded by a startled gasp and the sound of stone breaking. So rabid was the missed punch, Shampoo's arm buried all the way up to the shoulder into the concrete. The forced pause granted Akane the few seconds she needed to recover completely from the trashing. Blue energy flaming around her body, she whirled on the floor and rammed the back of her foot on the back of Shampoo's head. The Amazon's eyes bulged out as her mouth and nose slammed into the pavement. With the Amazon dazed and stuck to the floor, she lunged for the roll tape and hurried back to secure her fallen opponent.

"No, no, no!"

Shampoo's heart-rending wails didn't do justice to the fierce resistance she was putting off. Words failed to appease and Akane was forced to release her prey, afraid the wild thrashing would end up breaking the stuck arm. The Amazon ripped it free of the stone, cutting the skin, and whirled around with maddened eyes. Akane met her charge and they fell to the ground in an undignified mess of flailing legs and arms.

As the girls grappled furiously, Ranma finally managed to twist his trapped hands so that the palms faced away from his body. He concentrated and unleashed the power of the mokotakobisha technique. The table snapped in half as the ropes and wood directly touched by the powerful bolts of chi energy disintegrated. Those grazed by it caught fire and the chains simply melted.

"HOLY FUCK!"

He howled as the searing pain of fire and melting iron dancing on skin joined the excruciating agony bolting from his tormented genitals and chewed on nipples. Shampoo couldn't help laughing at the sight. Taking the opening, Akane slammed her face into the floor. Leaving the dazed Amazon, she hurried to grab the bucket of cold water and empty its contents over the screeching boy. Ranma sighed in relief as the fire was put down, hot iron smoked back to room temperature and his tormented genitals simply disappeared. Never had a Jusenkyo victim been so grateful for their curse.

Akane spotted the knife and ran to get it. She started cutting ropes and tape frantically. A screeching Shampoo tackled her to the ground and snatched the blade away. The edge was promptly aligned with an exposed throat. Instincts taking over, Akane gripped at the murdering hands desperately. Unable to slice, Shampoo dropped the blade and pulled instead.

"Stop…!" Akane gagged as she was hauled by the neck to her knees. A horrible pressure was building at the nape of her neck. Shampoo twisted and the pain became unbearable. Fear overwhelmed everything else. "Shampoo, don't kill me!"

A blood curling screech, a startled scream and the pain ceased. Shampoo released her and staggered back. Akane whirled around. P-chan had ripped free of the tape and was biting and scratching frantically the bitch's face; a courageous attack that granted precious time. She lunged for the knife, but Shampoo took it first. She had snatched P-chan away by the ears and seemed ready to plunge the blade into his heaving round belly. She never did, staring transfixed at his tiny penis and balls. Her lips twisted in a sick smile.

"Hehe, Akane-samma…"She wheezed. "I castrate your piggy now, yes?"

"No, you sick bitch!"

Akane snarled, grabbing the nearest weapon at her disposal: a wooden stick. She swung it, dragging along the whole table and its startled occupant. The wood shattered like glass as it hit but Ranma's skull impacting against her face was too much for the wounded Shampoo. She collapsed in a moaning heap on the ground with the unconscious redhead on top. P-chan's round ass protruded from under them both. Akane was enraged at all three of them so the result of her offensive was highly gratifying.

When she calmed down, she picked up the knife and finished cutting Ranma loose of the ropes. Fortunately, a smaller body robbed the chains of their tight hold and it was possible to slip the redhead free without the missing keys. Shampoo and P-chan were tightly bound with what could be recycled of the ropes and some tape. With everyone unconscious and utterly exhausted herself, Akane sat down against the wall and sighed.


	12. Aiya

Wonderful-and wicked- feedback, oh yeah!

**RanmaLove:** Answers to many questions bellowed! :D

**Janissa:** Thank YOU for R&R! :D Lol, poor Ranma! He's just a fish outta the water.

**Hector:** They can't kill Shampoo! They are the good guys :D And she's just so cute!

**Guest:** Eye per an eye and the world goes blind X-) Why would you want the story to end so fast =,(

* * *

"P-chan, if she gets out, here's some hot water." Akane said, placing a thermos next to his pillow. "You push this button and it opens, see? Just take her back to her room and guard the door."

He nodded and was rewarded with a hug and a kiss. Akane walked away without looking back to join Ranma on the stairs. Ryoga could only take consolation on the fact love would not be enough to compensate for that jerk's numerous faults and the stunning sacrifices they demanded. One day, P-chan, the pet pig, would turn into a man and pick up the pieces of Akane's broken heart.

With a flustered heart and huge eyes glistening with tears, Ryoga settled on the cushion and read a magazine. The manga was stupid and annoying so it was nice when the sound of metal scrapping metal interrupted the reading. A sharp click and the door to Shampoo's room opened. Ryoga's nostrils flared and, as the girl stepped out, he lunged for the thermos.

The day Akane vowed to 'be Ranma's dutiful wife and love him forever', Ryoga's world collapsed. She had been kind enough to invite him to the weeding, so destroying the Dojo and maiming the groom were out of the question. Instead, he had left and wandered Nerima aimlessly, hoping for a truck to run him over or perhaps for a building to implode when he was sitting at its doorstep. When both things happened without granting an expected release of smothering anguish, Ryoga had simply lay down on the sidewalk and waited. It started raining briefly afterwards.

People walked by, all expressing worry and sympathy for the miserable pig, but no one had enough heart to pick him up from under a heavy load and drenched cloths. Those showing culinary interests were soon dissuaded. The animal was probably sick. Ryoga had remained there, trapped and dead inside, until Akane and Ranma found him two days later and carried him back to the Dojo. He had been a pig since then; the pet of a married woman.

Recovering his human body after so long was disorientating. It felt strange to be so high above the ground and a bit difficult to stay straight on two feet. Additional fat disappeared and the world was suddenly a much colder place. It took seconds to recover but it was all the time Shampoo had needed to walk out on him.

"Damn, it! Shampoo!"

If being small, light and weak for so long had staggered his perceptions briefly, gained skills would be certainly appreciated by Akane. Instead of barreling through the house in hot pursuit of the captive, he dodged, jumped and leaped with uncharacteristic agility and care. In little more than a minute, he was in front of the Amazon.

"What you doing?" She snapped when the phone was snatched from her hand and set back on the receiver. Frowning grimly, Ryoga pushed the flustered Amazon over a bent knee. "What you doing? Are you no slave too?"

"Bad Shampoo!"

He snarled, applying a rough hand to fair butt-cheeks repeatedly. It was wrong to raise a hand against women but, in this case, far more merciful than reporting the incident. Hopefully, the corrective would be severe enough to discourage further escape attempts when Akane-san was gone. Shampoo's ass was blazing red in no time. He hauled her over his shoulder and marched upstairs.

"Aiya…" Shampoo summarized, rubbing her sore bottom. "What kind man are you? You happy how Akane treat you? Are you okay with Ranma fucking Akane while you are just pet?"

Sharing the bed with Akane would have made him the happiest man on earth but the pain- that hollow anguish- of knowing she was only trying to please a pet pig spoiled that experience. Ranma was the designated man to love her beautiful body and tend to the noble heart it housed; despite being a jerk, despite putting her and her family in so much danger…

"Ryoga, Ranma is a bad man." Shampoo aired his thoughts. "One day he do to Akane what he doing to me now."

"Don't be ridiculous." He scoffed, although his steps had faltered briefly. "This isn't his fault. He's just the unlucky bastard that got involved with those crazy old women."

"He lucky bastard. Nujiezu have ancient knowledge in the Martial Arts. When Ranma ally of Village, he has right to learn it all. He get free trips to China any time he want. And he has me and Akane to fuck all time…"

Ryoga froze. He had been with Akane at most of the Nujiezu's meetings but never on those only Ranma was allowed into. The thought those old women may be working with him, instead of against him, had never occurred to him. The situation was awfully convenient: powerful teachers, two beautiful women to ravage day and night, a free trip to Jusenkyo...

"Son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him!"

"Charge like bull now and you never get chance to help Akane!" Shampoo held into his hand in a futile attempt to stop him. Words were more effective. "Ranma beat you and Akane make you go away! We use brain to get happy ending, okay?"

It hurt to admit it but the girl was right. The witnessed encounter at Mount Phoneix still sent chills down his spine. At some point, Ranma had simply become a force of nature. The difference of skill was big but the Joketsuzoku were a fierce sage race, and even one as young as Shampoo may possess knowledge of some ancient technique that could help him eliminate that difference. Ranma could then be dealt with. Permanently.

"Ni Hao, can I talk with Tofu sensei? Is Shampoo."

Ryoga yowled and rushed for the kitchen. While he was lost in deep reflections, the captive had frolicked back to the phone.

"Ryoga Hibiki no stab Shampoo at Neko Hanten kitchen!" He froze inches away from it, pale and bug-eyed. The Amazon patted him fondly on the head. "Just silly Ryoga, Tofu sensei, he startle me a little. Is all okay. We in China, training. I need ask you something because Great-grandmother is senile now…yes, very very sad. See, friend of mine get very weak all of sudden. Someone did something to her and she no can kick or lift thing like before. What can it be?...aha….oh…Aiya, that terrible moxibustion. What cure? Aha….aha….okay! Yes, I tell you how it goes! Xie Xie!"

"What can you show me to defeat Ranma?"

Ryoga asked as he followed Shampoo to the bathroom. The Amazon twisted in front of the mirror to take a look at her back. He sighed. It was stupid to expect some little girl, aside of her heritage, could provide something useful for a battle. He moved in to grab her when a rush of hot air burst forth. Chi energy buzzed around her body in the form of blue flames.

"I will take care of Ranma, Ryoga." She said, hardened eyes fixed on a small stain at the crook of her back. "You just take Akane away. Is deal?"

* * *

"And I agreed. We went to the kitchen and she prepared the cure for the Moxibustion of Evil. She applied it herself and kicked me in the balls to test if it worked."

A heavy silence settled. Every passing second was like jagged glass slicing across his tender heart.

"I see." Akane said dully. "Shampoo, do you have anything to add?"

"No, Akane-samma."

Shampoo had awoken a little berserk from the forceful nap and-perhaps out of guilt- Ranma refused to restrain her and prevented Akane from making a move. A fruitless half an hour was spent trying to calm her down with enticing promises, coherent arguments and angry threats. It came to a point she threatened to snap her own neck if they didn't back off. One of the structural walls was demolished with a punch instead and a good portion of the restaurant's dining room collapsed on them.

"Ranma, you baka!" Akane had snarled upon emerging from the wreckage. "Would you just hold her down!?"

The Amazon had been fished out of the debris and wrestled into a straightjacket. It was made of leather instead of canvas and had far more straps and buckles than the piece of clothing used in mental asylums. Six were used to cinch it tight around the body and two more- one running under the elbows and the other around the wrists- trapped the forearms together at the back. A raw leather belt, sewed on the front, was pulled across her sex and cinched tight at the back. Rope had been used to tie her legs firmly together.

The application of the restraints had to be done enduring a cacophony of insults-in Mandarin, Japanese and another language they presumed was Cantonese-and graphic threats of future reprisals. With the Amazon firmly secured, a brief canning was applied on the tender sole of writhing feet. It was a most effective way to stop the ranting. Shampoo had sat since then in complete silence, staring with wide fearful eyes at the cane on Akane's hand.

It was strange to envy a person in such position but Ryoga did. There was no question of what the future held for Shampoo, of where she would be tomorrow and in whose company. The likely possibility of being banished filled him with dread. If Akane sent him away, protection against Ranma and the unhealthy path love was taking her could not be provided. And he would be alone, left to wander aimlessly the world, away from the warm predictable environment of a home

"Please, Akane-san!" He begged, bowing until his nose touched the ground. "Forgive me!"

"You betrayed me, Ryoga." Akane shot. Only a slight quiver in her voice betrayed a cold hardened façade. "I don't like to be lied to. I don't like when people play with my feelings and this is the second time you do it. You can stay, if you want, but know that things will never be the same."

"I understand, Akane-san!" Ryoga said without hesitation. "I want to stay."

"You sure, pig brain?" Ranma-chan whispered. "She looks really mad."

Akane emptied a bucket of cold water on the prostrated Ryoga and hauled the resulting black pig by the ears. Only a set of shelves had survived Shampoo's rampage but it contained enough tools to apply a satisfactory punishment. A cord was used to bind him tightly. It coiled first around the base of his ears and traveled down to bind his snout shut. From there, it tangled around his limbs, joining them firmly together. Its journey concluded on the rear, where the cord was tightly bound at the base of his balls.

Ryoga squealed in agony as a thick rubber-spiked dildo was pushed slowly into his ass. A discarded burlap strip was dipped into what was left of the water and tied snugly around his round belly and over his penis. Threading a hook under his trapped limbs, Akane left him hanging on the wall.

Ryoga's punishment was rather symbolic. Shampoo's had to be applied following certain norms and taking into consideration many factors Akane wasn't in the mood to analyze at the moment. They were all too tired to deal with the consequences of their mistakes. Besides, cuts, bruises and bleeding noses needed attention.

Ranma's back had suffered some minor burns and her nipples-chewed on by a rabid Shampoo after getting called stupid one too many times-were sore and swollen. The application of a special Chinese salve brought relief and it would help the skin heal faster. A bump in the head wasn't strange or worrisome. It was uncertain in what condition his cock would be but pain in her pussy and some cuts grazing the lips was enough to smother curiosity. Staying a few days female had never hurt him, after all…

The girls-of birth- had fought rather viciously to claim the upper hand and they sported the worst damage. Bruised noses and cheekbones would be swollen for a few days; blazing blows to the jaw had failed to loosen any tooth. Ribs and heads were very tender. Fortunately, nothing seemed broken. Even Shampoo's arm, buried and ripped off the stone viciously, only required antiseptic on numerous but superficial cuts.

It was already dawning by the time everything was taken care off. Shampoo was secured into the straitjacket and left in her room to sleep as she could. Akane and Ranma shuffled to bed immediately after.

Cologne had prepared her to deal with the occasional breakdowns but theory could never prepare a person to face such naked hatred and despair. Exhaustion, pain and lingering fear left Akane not only doubting herself but the outcome of the whole trail.

"You okay?" Ranma asked, embracing her with soft slim arms. "You really held your own down there."

"Ranma, do you understand what I've been telling you now? Are you going to take things seriously from now on?"

"I've been taking them seriously."

"When did you punish her? When did you start treating her as what she is now? You treat her like always, Ranma."

"I made her suck my cock! And I put it on her ass when she said no. I made her undress the other day for you and I locked her up so we could go to the stupid fair…!"

"You did all that because you had to, don't blame it on me! And you didn't do others things you should have done! This was bound to happen. It's part of the process or whatever this is supposed to be. But you have to stop acting like everything's fine because it's not."

The initial offering of the Nujiezu had been rather tempting. A free trip to China and a future receiving the best training any Martial Artist could hope for. The price for such awesome benefits, however, turned out to be a bit ridiculous. He would leave Japan and make of Joketsuzoku his home. Shampoo would be his life partner and, if it pleased him, any other girl in the village that proved as strong, or stronger, than her.

Refusal was not taken well. The funny affable pack of old women suddenly turned hostile and an 'offer' to kill Akane, in an attempt to improve his 'poor judgment', was made. He answered with a threat of his own which was answered with yet another. Cologne interrupted the meeting at that point and suggested a one week period to consider the alternatives to a massacre.

Such alternative was presented by Cologne to him and Akane seven days later. Due to the witnessed wonders on his encounter with Saphron, the Council was willing to accept Ranma as an ally to the village. Having displayed his power, he would need to prove worthy of trust and protection by making Shampoo a loyal loving slave. The price for failure would be the annihilation of the Tendo and Saotome Clans.

The fucked up proposal had filled Ranma with rage and an unhealthy desire to crack old skulls open but after Colonge forced them to watch several dozen videos and power-point presentations regarding civil wars and the modus operandi of Nujiezu throughout history, a panicking Akane had begged him to accept.

Ranma had been granted two weeks to consider both proposals. Leaving Akane was out of the question and, the more he thought about it, the more appealing the second choice was. Shampoo was a good girl-despite a mean streak-and the notion of letting her return to a conflicted hellhole like Joketsuzoku was upsetting. As their 'slave', she would be allowed to stay in Nerima among real friends.

Akane had taken his acceptance of the second proposal rather well and mentioned for the first time the BDSM Martial Art style. Cologne had been tutoring her on the Art behind his back. It had been shocking to hear the woman he chose to marry talking of doing such horrible things to another human being but it soon became evident Akane didn't have a clue what the old woman was trying to teach. Shampoo would probably get a thrashing or two until the role of dominant housewife was established and then things would settle down. The crazy hags would see Shampoo loved and trusted him, leave them the fuck alone, and the Nujiezu madness would have a happy conclusion.

Cologne's teachings proved to be far too effective, however. Seeing Akane torture Shampoo for the first time had been shocking and disgusting. Ranma had settled down afterwards realizing a sadistic streak was awoken but Akane's gentle nature was still unhampered. For all her big talk and occasional ruthlessness, the truth about the BDSM Martial Art style continued to escape her.

If the techniques Cologne had taught were to be used properly, Shampoo would be broken behind repair and she would become a fragile shell of who she was. She would live groveling for their approval and accept any form of abuse as earned punishment. The absence of fear and violence would be stressful; rebellion and freedom incomprehensible concepts. She would kiss flogging hands with desperate devotion, no longer outraged for the flogging but helplessly thankful for each interruption. She would forget all about tormentors and jailers and view them as good hearted savors. It was so twisted that Akane-in her endearing naivety-was simply unable to understand.

It was worth taking into consideration the Tendo sisters and Ucchan viewed what his father had done to him as a very twisted thing as well. They often stated the old man should be in jail for robbing a child of a safe home and subjecting him to the harshness of a life on the road. Some things had been hard in his ten-year voyage: the loss of his mother, facing endless winter nights and heated roads, long periods of fastening, the torment of the Neko Ken training, getting cursed…a forced humiliating stay with an abusive loud mouthed bitch…

Ranma sighed and glanced at his companion. A hand, roughen by years of hard training rose from silk sheets to pull an errant lock of blue hair away from a pale beautiful face. A smile curled his lips.

So thunders and the howling wind of a blizzard got him wide awake in winter nights; so deserts of fire and petrified woods haunted his dreams; so cats terrified him and his body had been maimed behind repair. He was also a champion, a mortal who had brought more than one god to his knees. And he was loved despite the numerous faults in fields other than the Martial Arts.

Perhaps Shampoo was still enduring the rough journey towards happiness. Maybe the slave training was part of it, the dark tunnel she had to cross to reach the light. She had almost killed them and she would have accepted her own death with a smile and for what? Out of scorn; to avenge a hurt pride; to escape with style what was viewed as a hopeless future?

Ranma sighed and hugged Akane a little closer, glad she was asleep and unable to see a rogue tear escaping his eyes.

Periods of restless sleep alternated with long minutes-or hours?- of staring vapidly at the darkness. Sometimes her body hurt, sometimes it didn't. At times, the straitjacket's hold was suffocating; at others its embrace was almost comforting. Shampoo had never been prone to self-pitying but putting up the effort to be positive was not worth it anymore. She was all alone in the world, abandoned by her guardian at the mercy of two sadistic bastards and a masochist dumbass. For all of her effort and hard work, life only had a future of pain and humiliation to offer.

The door opened and searing light invaded her dark limbo. The tight hold of the jacket and the ropes loosened. Strong hands sat her down against the wall. She didn't look up but a generous bush of red hair between long slim legs was enough to identify her jailer. Cold air brought relief to sweating itching skin as the leather jacket was pulled away. Searing pain stirred on the tender flesh of her sex.

"I hate my pops. He's the worst piece of shit I've ever got to deal with in a regular basis. He put me through a lot of shit."

Shampoo wanted to suggest she multiplied any number by 0 to find out how many fucks she gave about her family issues but Ranma continued before she gathered the courage.

"But all that made me who I am and who I am got me what I've got. You hate me, Shampoo, and you will grow to hate me even more. This ain't my fault. It ain't Akane's either. I know it's not yours….What I'm trying to say, Shampoo, is that I want you to be happy and if I gotta break you to get you there, then I'm gonna. And it will hurt a lot but always keep that in mind, okay? I don't wanna do it. I hafta and, at the end, everything's gonna be okay."

"How you know that?" Shampoo whimpered, finally finding the desire to look up.

"Because they gotta. Look down and get up. You gonna clean the mess you made downstairs."

Cologne demanded to know where Shampoo was. Akane asked her to please wait a few more minutes as she struggled to stop the Amazon from degutting herself. The ghouls were already in position. The pig and duck were served but the main dish of roasted human meat still required preparation. Akane barked at the old woman to please wait a little more. Ranma whined his balls hurt, which was weird, because they were on the floor, tightly wrap in burlap strips…

Akane's eyes snapped opened. She stared vapidly at the window and, disorientated by the opaque colors tainting the sky, glanced at the alarm clock. She gasped at the time. A moment later, she remembered why it was so late and collapsed again on the pillow. The day ahead would be hard and the notion of rising was unpleasant. Duty compelled and so Akane sat up groggily.

"Ranma, wake, it's really late."

Silence responded to the blurred directive. She looked and found his side of the bed empty.

A huge chunk of the restaurant' dining room had fallen into the basement when Shampoo, in a fit of rage, demolished with a punch one of the structural walls. The division wall had been destroyed earlier in the evening for the sake of some weird aversion to the usage of doors. In short, their beautiful recently furnished BDSM Martial Arts Dojo had been reduced to a mess of rubble, broken furniture and collapsed shelves.

Shampoo had been assigned the unpleasant but earned task of clearing up the mess. Covered in dirt, the girl gathered heavy boulders-some half her size- in a corner. Ranma-chan supervised with a jealous eye and the bullwhip firmly held in one hand. The angry red welts adorning the unhappy worker's back and ass were clear signs of its resent use.

"Ranma?"

"Morning...Your nose looks weird, maybe you should go see Dr Tofu."

"No, it's just swollen. Is her arm okay?"

"Seems fine."

"Should I bring down breakfast? Or lunch…or whatever?"

"Sure. Not for her, though. Won't eat till she's done."

Akane approved. Before going upstairs to fetch something to eat and prepare some tea, she tended to the other penitent. P-chan was where she had left him: hanging from a hook in a corner. His half-opened eyes were hazed for the pain and exhaustion. Soft plaintive sounds filtered a tightly bind snout. It wouldn't have been erotic to see an animal enduring such torment but there was a willing human mind encased inside that body. That nullified revulsion. It was still a pity Ryoga could not be tormented as what he was.

The burlap strip had dried completely, squeezing the round pig into a weird hourglass shape. The trapped piggy penis looked like a crooked straw. Akane flicked her fingers a few times against swollen balls and the cap of the rubber-spiked dildo embedded into his ass, enjoying weary squeals and grunts of pain. The cord and burlap were untied on the way upstairs and the dildo removed slowly over the toilet-just in case.

"You didn't act like a friend." She said to him as they reached the patio. "So you will be treated like the pig you are."

He was set down on the grass next to a bowl of water and a small heap of muddy vegetables. Akane marched into the house and slid the door shut without a second glance. Ryoga shivered and glanced around. The patio's walls were taller than in most homes and they had been topped with a thick wire-net that blocked a bit the light. The Neko Ken's patio resembled more a zoo cage than a Japanese garden. To Ryoga, it was paradise. There was no way out, no possibility to get lost. He was out but still in the house.

Sniffling and trying to ignore the numerous aches tormenting his body, P-chan tended to dinner.

They ate last night's leftovers and drank some tea while Shampoo continued working with remarkable efficiency. No time was wasted pouting, scowling or grumbling. Boulders and broken furniture were gathered into a corner while smaller objects were placed in a box on the side. Opportunities to have 'an accident'- and break more things or ruin their lunch- were numerous but completely ignored. It seemed the lashes applied earlier convinced her Ranma wasn't in the mood for jokes anymore.

"Ranma…" Akane whispered. "I was thinking of letting Shampoo keep her strength. The first part of the training's almost over and it won't be a problem in the next."

"You sure? She kinda beat the crap outta you last night."

"I wasn't ready!" Ranma's knowing eyes got her blushing. "Okay, so she's faster than me. I need to train more. Maybe we could train together, but you've got to take me seriously! I'll never get better if you don't."

"Okay."

"You should start considering working through your fear of cats too, Ranma. She can't have anything over us."

"Makes sense."

Akane smiled. It was nice to agree on things and when facts filtered through that thick skull of his, Ranma was an enthusiastic and helpful partner. If he stopped fooling around and got serious, Shampoo would grow to accept his authority quickly and the next-far less stressful-stage of the training could begin.

A few hours after sunset, the job in the basement was completed. All the rubble and broken furniture had been gathered neatly next to the stairs. The floor was swept and mopped. Rescued equipment was tested-on the Amazon- and what was broken set into a box to be fixed or thrown away. Shampoo was dirty, smelly and exhausted. There had been an enthusiastic use of the whip and no breaks.

"You gonna think twice before breaking a wall now." Ranma scolded on the way upstairs. "And next time, I'm gonna hit for real."

Whenever she stopped to give an aching back a rest or spit to moisturized painfully dry hands, the whip's thin tail had been snapped sharply across her backside. It sting like hell but each blow was shrugged off in a few seconds. The red welts would even fade overnight. Shampoo had been whipped at Nujiezu and she was well aware the damage and pain a bullwhip could deliver in a strong capable hand. To receive leniency in the current circumstances-not only from Ranma but also from Akane-was deeply unsettling.

The conspiratorially whispering between them as they watched her work was more like it. Maybe uncertainty and surprise were part of the punishment. Akane knew how much she hated sneak attacks. Every room they passed as they marched to the bathroom was a potential chamber of horrors. Any object casually touched by her jailers a usable tool of torment. The command to get into the tub got her trembling legs buckling from under her.

Unsympathetic, Ranma hauled her inside and held her up by the chest-strap of the harness. The leather cuffs around her wrists and ankles were removed and she slowly found the strength to stand on her own. Naked and shivering, she looked at Akane with wide scared eyes, hoping to find clues of what was coming. Her small encouraging smile was puzzling but it helped appease haunting fears. It had been established the bathroom was a safe place where nothing bad would ever happen. Akane had never lied to her but, for the first time, it was not her standing at her back…

Hot water rained down unexpectedly, getting into her wide open eyes. Her body burst into action without thought, leaping blindly to escape. It was restrained quickly and efficiently.

"He won't hurt you, Shampoo." Akane's soothing voice floated in the imposed and terrifying darkness. "It's okay. It's safe here, remember? Let her go, Ranma."

Instead of trying to jump out of the tub again, Shampoo flattened against the wall and rubbed her eyes. The urge to get clear after losing sight of a stronger and faster opponent was understandable but the Amazon literally melted in Akane's arms during their long shared baths. Her inability to respond to him in the same fashion meant unexpected favoritism in the wrong direction. It hurt a little.

"I won't hurt you, Shampoo." Ranma promised, pulling her gently away from the wall. "Can you trust me?"

"…no…"

"I won't hurt you okay, just relax."

Her hair was shampooed, rinsed and brushed with attentive tenderness. Encouraging words and soothing caresses were provided generously. Shampoo continued to behave like a cornered deer about to be gutted. When a gentle massage on a tense neck and shoulders concluded with the poor girl peeing on herself and a mallet embed into his cranium- with an angry Akane attached to the handle- Ranma decided to work over Shampoo's favoritism in the shower at a later time. The mace wielder replaced him in the tub.

Released of what had felt like a heavy blanket of dust and sweat, Shampoo felt much better. Akane had kept her promise and the bathroom remained neutral ground. She was safe for the moment. Stress and uneasiness returned, however, when the mistress regarded her with airs of offended sensei.

"You did many terrible things last night." Akane stated the obvious. "There's something you did, though, that was good. You cut me loose. You never give me a chance to defend myself and you basically tried to beat me to death but I know that in your twisted conception of what's right and fair, that was it. So before your punishment, we decided to give you your reward. Come here, face the mirror."

The reestablishment of Shampoo's strength had always been part of the agenda. Without it, any display of acceptance and respect would be viewed by the Nujiezu as flawed and insincere. The application of the cure to the Moxibustion of Evil would have been sort of a test-for her as much as them- in the final stages of the training. Circumstances had rushed the moment but they were prepared to handle it.

Tired of the harassment of immortal demons, an old man of a group of semi-nomad tribesman developed the BDSM Martial Art style more than 3,000 years ago. The creatures were trapped in great numbers and tamed through the early techniques. Times of prosperity and growth followed the massive taming. Power corrupts, however, and the servile beasts were eventually put to rotten use. The army of demons was used to conquer lands, destroy opponents and steal wealth.

The broad armies of the Yellow Emperor reached the foot of the Byankala Mountains to fight the hellish army. The enterprise was met with failure and it seemed defeat and obliteration would swallow the raising Chinese Empire. But then, a small old man emerged from the surviving jungles at the foot of the mountains and promised salvation if he was allowed to speak with the Yellow Emperor. The old man shared the secret behind the demon's taming and, through that knowledge, the demons were swayed away from their unworthy masters and put to serve the Emperor.

With the war over, the Emperor grew bored and lonely. He wanted a partner but people were unworthy. He was the chosen of the gods and a goddess should share his bed. He took the army of demons to the peak of the Byankala Mountains and stole Chi Chan-the most beautiful of the war goddesses-from the Li tribe. He tamed the angry goddess following the secrets of the BDSM Martial Art style and it was done so masterfully that, a few years later, she fought her own father, Chi You, for the sake of the Emperor. The battle met a most tragic end. Chi You turned Chi Chan's body into the never-melting snows adorning the peaks of the Byankalas to scorn and deny the Yellow Emperor from its warmth.

The body-harness that had been fastened to Chi Chan was found buried in the snow a thousand years later by the founder of Nujiezu. It was kept as a relish of the Clan since then and passed on from mother to daughter for two thousand years. And it had been placed on Akane's hands to be used on a mortal human being for the first time.

The belts-rumored to be made of dragon skin-could not be altered or snapped. Blades pulled against them jarred behind repair. Buckles, rings and plate were made of an alienation of gold, silver and iron- through a process long forgotten-that could not be melted or broken. Intricate carvings upon their surface didn't respond to an artistic whim. They were part of a mystical security mechanism.

Despite a grim usage, the harness was breathtakingly beautiful and Shampoo immediately picked on that. A guarded look brightened and the corner of her lips curled up slightly. The change from common cow hide and iron to gleaming snake skin, gold and silver seemed to please her greatly. It was peculiar someone with her background never made a connection between beauty and danger.

"May I talk, Akane-samma?" Shampoo asked, looking curiously at the curvaceous plate dangling from the frontal lower ring of the new harness. Akane pulled it quickly across her sex and secured it at the back. "Why you…?"

"Do you like the harness, slave?"

"Yes, Akane-samma, but…." The golden rings and buckles gleamed. Shampoo's breath caught on her throat. "What that?! What it do?!"

"Don't try taking it off and you won't have to find out. Anyway, we decided not to take away your strength, Shampoo. That's your reward."

It was an uncharacteristic display of poor judgment on Akane's part but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. With a polite bow, Shampoo thanked for the favors received-which included a languid use of the whip.

A banquet was ordered from the most expensive restaurant in town and charged on the credit card the Nujiezu Council had provided to cover their expenses during the trail. The infuriating traumatizing events of last night surely excused the excess. When the food arrived shortly after their bath, however, guilt spoiled a bit Akane's appetite. Those dishes sure looked fancy and expensive…

"Yeah, well, we earned it." Ranma stated crossly. "Not you. You get rice and pickles."

Shampoo didn't complain and dispatched her food-rice, pickles but also a bowl of miso soup and some bread- quickly. The delicious banquet at the table- comprised of toro shashimi, spiced abalones and a dessert of yubari and cherries-was easily ignored. There was something far more interesting strapped to her crotch.

The silver plate, which hung from the frontal ring of the waist-belt, curled gently across her sex to lock at the back. She could feel, more than see, an intricate dragon carved upon the surface. Thinner but thicker bands of gold framed the plate and rested firmly against the skin. Shampoo quickly realized the fancy piece of armor kept her sex in a tight hermetic embrace. It didn't budge an inch…

Ranma sent several chunks of fish flying everywhere, startled by a sudden screech. Enraged at the Amazon for pulling that infuriating shit again, he pulled a hand back to apply a corrective. Akane yanked at his pigtail.

"Don't pull from it, Shampoo." She said calmly. "And I suggest you don't even try to open the buckles."

The Amazon whimpered, seemly afraid to touch the chastity belt again. Ranma calmed down and started picking up the scattered food.

"What happened?"

"It zapped her."

"M-may I talk, Akane-samma?"

"Yes."

"I no can touch self with this."

"Orgasms are rewards for good behavior, Shampoo. Was it good what you did last night?"

"…no…when you take it off?"

"When either of us wants to fuck you or when you need to use the toilet."

Shampoo sulked for the rest of the evening and put up a bit of a struggle during the application of the straitjacket. The sight of the cane was enough to reestablish sullen submission and she was left to sleep in her room safely secured.

It was raining, so Ryoga was allowed to sleep inside. Like any pet, however, he was banished to the laundry room and fed leftovers. Some sheets of an old newspaper were set by the door in case nature called.

With both slaves taking care of, Akane dedicated some time for herself. She took a long relaxing bath and lunged in the furo for a while. It was almost midnight when she shuffled to the bedroom, yearning for rest. Ranma was waiting at the door, his muscular body framed by a black silk robe and sporting a pair of boxers that failed to hide a bulging erection. Akane sighed.

"Please tell me Shampoo isn't inside."

"Nope. Just the two of us."

He bowed with flair and led her by the hand into the bedroom. Rose's petals formed a perfumed carpet around the carefully prepared bed, silk sheets gleaming invitingly at the flickering flames of a hundred candles. Akane sighed again.

"I have a headache, Ranma."

"Sex's the best cure for that." He whispered, hot breath washing down her neck. "I was taking you up the ass before the interruption."

"Yes, yes you were."

They laid down in the mattress, locked in a gentle kiss. Thoughts of conquer and battle were gone. Their hands glided across each other's bodies with loving care, both seeking to receive and provide comfort after the bittersweet events endured and those yet to face. Penetration came slowly and gently. Many hours witnessed a gentle love making. Passionate moans and gasps filled the air and the husky scent of sex mixed with the perfume of the roses and the peculiar scent of burning candles. It was almost dawn when the fire died out and they cuddled between the wrinkled sheets.

"I love you, Ranma." Akane whispered drowsily.

"I love you too, Akane."

"Are you ever going to let me fuck you as a girl?"

"No."

"I let you do anything you want with me."

"How would you stop me?"

Akane scowled. The fact he could do anything to her was accurate and, essentially, arousing but to brag about it was downright insulting. She buried a knee into his crotch and shoved him off the bed.

Ranma wasn't sure if it was on porpoise or Akane just didn't know her own strength. That blow stirred cramps and aches for hours and prevented a good rest. He rose early-or late, depending on perspective-and in a sour mood. A good stretch, some warm up exercises and a quick cold shower depleted it. Naked- displaying ample breasts and a fiery bush proudly- Ranma swung the door to Shampoo's room open.

"Rise and shine, Shampoo."

The dark grumbling that followed the happy directive was ignored. The numerous straps of the straitjacket were opened and the leather peeled off a sweating body. The Amazon moaned as cramps and numbness were worked off with a thorough stretching. As she waited, Ranma noticed the samurai frog sat in a corner, facing the wall.

"Why did you put it like that?"

"I don't like it."

Ranma threw the toy at his bed on the way down. Akane had showed real interest on it.

After a quick breakfast, they marched into the basement. Shampoo glanced dejectedly at the pile of rubble and broken furniture resting next to the stairs, perhaps dreading the tiresome task of moving it upstairs. She would regard it longingly in hours to come.

"Okay, Shampoo." Ranma said, pushing her gently into the center of the room. "I'm gonna punish you for disobeying and trying to kill us all. Get ready!"

"…what?"

"It's only fair you have the chance to defend yourself."

Ranma stood ready for a fight. A smaller softer body granted no advantages; even as a girl, his skills far exceeded hers. Perhaps a thorough beating was the chosen form of punishment. It wasn't surprising. She had tried to beat Akane to death and what man of honor would not provide a fitting vengeance. Shampoo took consolation on the fact it was familiar territory. Nothing unexpected would happen and the chance to take it with dignity was granted. With a sigh, she dropped into a fight stance.

They faced each other for long minutes, neither wanting to make the first move. Tormented by the wait, Shampoo finally leaped into action. Pent up frustration and hatred rushed out of her in a fierce war-cry and a flurry of blows fell upon her query. Neither connected but that was expected. The lack of a comeback wasn't.

"Hit back!" She demanded as a high kick was effortlessly avoided. "Why you no hit back?!"

"Don't talk without asking for permission." Ranma scolded brightly, dancing around her fists. "You know what, forget that. Just don't talk unless you're asked something."

Shampoo stopped, panting. A beating she could take, to be sexually used didn't matter-as long as if felt nice-but mockery was a low punch. She didn't deserve it. Life had just dealt her a rotten luck. Failure was not her fault.

"That's it? You give up?" Ranma asked, unsympathetic to her struggle against tears. "Come on, Shampoo. That's not like you."

"I no can do nothing to you and you know it. Why you make me fight?"

"You just gonna take it?"

She glanced at the staircase and at the hole displaying proudly the kitchen's pipeline. The walls still standing hid barriers of dirt and roots. The opening in the roof was more promising: it led directly to the restaurant's dining room and its exit. Or perhaps they had modified the restaurant as they had the garden. If they didn't and she managed to reach the streets, what would happen then? Was slavery legal or culturally accepted in Japan? If it wasn't, who had the power to stop Ranma, Akane and Ryoga? And who would risk facing them for her?

Shampoo nodded mournfully. In little more than three seconds, Ranma was sitting on her back, squeezing her hands on the crook of bent legs. The position squashed her breasts against the pavement and the slightest move scrapped her nipples against the rough material.

Ranma regarded the helpless perky little tush at her disposal. It was beautiful and the thought of hurting it fairly unpleasant but duty compelled. The soft skin was shivering and long mournful whimpers escaped the body underneath her. Shampoo knew what was coming; a thorough spanking was Akane's favored form of punishment. Ranma pulled a hand back and brought it down sharply. The sound of flesh hitting flesh mingled with Shampoo's yelp of pain was shamefully pleasant. It was soon filling the air.

Shampoo screamed as the spanking grew more painful after each blow. She cursed her rotten luck and asked the gods in plaintive wails why the Japanese had to be so perverted and have such a sick obsession to slap her poor ass until it was red and horribly tender. They would ruin it and she warmed Ranma of that fact when the smacks stopped stinging to burn instead.

"Then you better start behaving." Was the unsympathetic response. "I told you not to talk without being addressed to."

"May I please talk?!"

"That doesn't count anymore, Shampoo. Shut up."

"Ow! OW! Aiya! Please, stop! Stop! I going be good, I swear!"

"You wanme to stop slapping your ass?"

"Yes! Please, have a mercy!"

"Okay."

"…xie xie…"

Shampoo waited impatiently for the dead weight on her back and wrists to lift. Instead, fingers stabbed her sides and ran all over the ticklish skin. Screams and groans of pain turned to shrill bursts of laughter and strained gasps. Her body thrashed helplessly, her squashed nipples scrapping against the hard cement.

"…Aiya…no…this…this….worse…shit…Ranma…!"

"Your rump needs a break."

After two weeks of intense sexual intercourse, Ranma had become an expert on Shampoo's sensitive spots. They were all attacked mercilessly. The rabid buckling and thrashing in response made tickling a more exciting form of punishment. The girl even landed a good kick to her nose. Ranma snared the offensive leg and attacked its foot with both fingers and a sneaky tongue. She had never paid much attention to the feet and it was fun to discover which spots were more ticklish. The sole and sides caused some jerks but licking enthusiastically between the toes made Shampoo go absolutely wild. It was easy to forget it was one-sided fun with all the laughter but a particularly shrill and tormented wail reminded Ranma of the Amazon's suffering. She conceded a few minutes of rest before spanking a reddened ass with renewed enthusiasm.

The Tickling Spanking Storm was an effective attack to smash the opponent's will to fight. Pleads for mercy-clamored to halt the pain- were heeded but just so a new form of torment could be applied. It was suffering or suffering. The possibility of a different outcome would eventually fade from the slave's memory and pleads for mercy would lose their original porpoise.

Shampoo understood the drill pretty fast and developed a strategy to reduce suffering to a minimum. Pain was an old friend to a Nujiezu and life taught them to withstand it worthily. Breathing exercises and meditation reduced the blazing agony jolting from her ass to a tolerable level. When that didn't work anymore, she begged for tickles. That stirred sensations similar to those of sexual stimulation but without the pleasure. It was horrible and, as soon as the searing pain on her ass eased, spankings were requested again.

Ranma wasn't happy with Shampoo's approach. The risk her rump took permanent damage was all too real. After a round of fifty smacks, she switched to tickles without request. Even with all the odds against her, the Amazon was managing to block the attack. Ranma surveyed the numerous whips, canes and crops hanging on the far wall, wondering what could be a good incentive to endure tickles a bit more.

Akane came in before a decision was made. She looked shocked and alarmed by the sight that received her.

"Ranma, how long have you been doing that?"

"Not sure. What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

"A few hours then."

"You have to be careful with the time, Ranma." She hissed angrily, shoving her off the Amazon. "Look what you did!"

"Butt out, Akane!"

"She doesn't even feel what you're doing anymore, you brute! Look at her."

Ranma scoffed but surveyed the Amazon with a critical eye. Her eyes were opened but there was a glazed faraway look on them. Her ass was a dark angry red with a few welts marking the skin. Shivering muscles and twitching limbs glistened with sweat. Her body still reacted to stimulus but Akane was right. She probably didn't understand what was happening anymore. It had been some time since the last 'stop' was wheezed out.

"You have to be careful with the timing. Some things can't be done for more than an hour and you always have to let her rest."

Akane lectured, applying salve to Shampoo's scrapped nipples. She had laid the Amazon in her futon with a pack of ice under her bruised ass and a wet cloth over her eyes. Nothing could be done against the twitching and sporadic bursts of giggling.

Ranma nodded absently. The attack had been successful. Shampoo was simply enduring the aftereffects. In a few hours, she would be back on her feet and ready to continue. It was fortunate Akane would be gone all afternoon. The fight was hard enough without her pestering him.

"It's a lot to carry…" Akane pointed out. The subject had been changed.

"It won't be a problem for a tomboy like you."

"How about you go to hell, you jerk?"

"Just tell them to deliver it, Akane. We ain't even paying!"

* * *

Akane visited a sex shop at Nakano that afternoon to replace broken equipment. It was far from home and in a secluded corner of an uninteresting section of a small neighborhood; all factors that reduced the possibilities of encountering acquaintances to a minimum. Cologne had introduced her to the old woman minding the store some months ago. She was so affable and casual about her business that Akane stopped feeling rabidly ashamed for visiting very soon. The shop was small but wonderfully supplied. No matter how kinky or exotic the requested item, it was promptly provided.

With new vibrators, dildos and straps in her backpack, Akane moved on to get the necessary bags of sand, cement and the wooden beams to get the job on the basement done. The clerks minding the deposit were kind enough to provide instructions and advises. There was some laughter when she explained how the materials would be taken home. It stopped abruptly when bags of sand and cement were carried easily over one shoulder while heavy wooden beams were balanced on the other. Bricks were piled up in a broad wooden plank and pulled along by a rope. Akane left the store full of gaping dudes and fainting old women.

The ride on the train was awkward but it shortened the journey. Akane was able to make it home by evening, exhausted but content. It was nice to sweat and get the blood pumping outside of the bedroom. The building supplies were left in the small alley next to the restaurant. She stretched well-worked muscles before entering.

Ranma was sprawled in the dining room, reading a magazine.

"Where's Shampoo?"

"Hello to you too." He grumbled, jumping to his feet. There was a scowl on his face. "How come I can't open the buckles either?"

"…what?"

"The new harness you put on Shampoo. It zaps me too."

"I told you, it imprints on the first person that fastens it."

"Yeah, you forgot to mention that. Take it off. I've got to train her too."

"We have to do it together, so calm down. Where is she?"

Shampoo languished in darkness. Any bit of freedom had been denied, even that of simple breathing. A large dildo had been wedged into her mouth and the tip tickled the back of her throat, demanding conscious efforts to avoid gagging and choking. Her face was trapped in a tight leather hood and only two tiny holes-aligned with her nostrils-kept her from suffocating. Each intake of breath was a struggle with spoils that could not be savored properly. A tight PVS corset prevented that small satisfaction.

Growing aches also demanded her continuous attention. The monster that was Ranma had swung her legs at either side of an inverted 'V' bench before chaining her ankles to the back of the cursed contraption. Bent legs forced all of her weight on her pussy and the narrow edge of the beam that served as its perch. The pressure was painful but a silver plate shielded the tender flesh from direct contact with the coarse wood. Shampoo would have been grateful for that protection if such searing agony had not been changed for another.

A monosleeve crushed her arms together behind her back. The D-ring at the bottom-above her squeezed hands-had a small chain attached to it. The other end was fixed to the back of the silver plate. Any pull from her arms activated its rotten defense mechanism and a punishing jolt of electricity flamed across her body. An even crueler connection had been installed on her front. Her heaving breasts jingled vicious clamps that bit the tender flesh of her nipples. A small length of chain joined those clamps with each other and the silver plate, with its burning current.

Shampoo's mind had crumbled into a chaotic array of fragmented nightmares as her torment prolonged for hours. She was home, receiving a deserved ovation after victory when a diabolical apparition devoured the fields and the village. She held for dear life to the battle log. A grinning woman with a mane of fire leaped from the darkness and shoved her off. She fell helplessly into an abyss were shadows laughed mockingly and where every jagged rock found its way between her legs and chest to bite relentlessly the tender flesh of her sex and nipples.

"Open up, Shampoo." It was a voice, a real human voice! It caressed her mind like a loving embrace. "Open your mouth, Shampoo. It's over. Come on."

The obstruction on her mouth disappeared. She could breathe! She could move! She could see. Huge gulps of unrestrained air were swallowed. The familiar sight of the Neko Hanten's basement made her weep brokenly in glee.

"I told you thing would get really bad if you disobeyed." The same voice that had spoken before stated. It was a known voice but sounded so alien. "Did you listen?"

Blinding pain jolted from her left breast.

"No!" She wailed. "No, I did not listen!"

"And this is what happened. You earned this. Are you gonna listen from now on?"

Her right nipple burnt.

"Yes! Yes, I will listen! I will listen…!"

"Good girl."

Overnight, aversion and reticence had simply disappeared. There wasn't the slightest quiver in his voice; his hands completed each remorseful task without faltering. The broken prisoner was freed from a set of cruel bindings to be strapped into another with business-like efficiency. There was no trace of sorrow, of doubt or guilt on Ranma's brown eyes. He left Shampoo alone in her room, immobilized in the straitjacket.

"So, what we eating?"

It took Akane a moment to react as she followed him downstairs.

"…I don't know…"


	13. Who's wearing the Pants in the House?

**RanmaLove:** I view Ranma as a professional. When a Martial Arts deed must be done, it will be done! Pity he's a dumbass in every other field. :D

**Poetheather1:** The poor bastard means well X-)

**Guest:** In Shampoo's defense, they started torturing first. There can't be scars! I get enough complains for how dark this shit is already, lol.

Thanks for R&R!

This was a really hard chapter to write. I expect lots of helpful feedback =P

If story gets deleted, adultfanfiction net ;)

* * *

In Nujiezu, the standard practice of destroying other people's homes -in a wanton display of raw strength and lack of nerve-served to dissuade potential attackers and detect cowardly individuals. Such intimidating tactics had never fared Shampoo well in Japan but law suits, a night in jail, a few thrashings and angry scoldings from Greatgrandmother seemed all mild reprisals compared to what Ranma was putting her through.

The Tendo's household had suffered partial demolition regularly since the boy's arrival on Nerima, two years ago. Voided of a steady income, the family had found learning how to fix the damage more economical than hiring professionals. Each member had a fair knowledge on the arts of carpentry, electricity and masonry.

Ranma had been teaching her all about them since before promise of a full-force lash with the bullwhip for each mistake served as incentive to pay close attention- despite how boring it was- but the introduction of electrical tools by the end of the lesson stirred enthusiasm. Their loud roar and mean bite brightened Shampoo's morose mood.

"You put it against the stone slowly and it evens it up." Ranma made a demonstration placing the grinder against the jagged edge of the hole, stirring a rain of sparkles. The stench of burning material filled the air. "Do it with all the sides."

"Go finish breaking down that part first." Akane instructed, pointing at the ruins of the division wall. Shampoo sighed and shuffled away. "She can't use tools, Ranma. She's acting weird."

"I'll watch her. Can't pass me."

"She can if she uses them on herself. You were pretty rough on her yesterday, look at her. We'll just have to do it together. We'll even finish faster!"

"Yeah?"

"Of course! Shampoo will finish up there and take all the ruble to the pile. I'll even the sides and you can cut the beams. Then we'll build the new frame! I'll get P-chan! He can help handing tools."

Ranma sighed. With the wonderful day outside, spending time copped up in the humid basement was very disheartening and Akane's off handed proclamations wiped hopes of remaining only for a few hours. The girl's ineptitude was so dreadful Kasumi had wondered more than once, under her breath, if the youngest member of the Tendo family loathed them all in secret and did such terrible things to hurt them.

If only.

Akane put all her heart on the things she did and constructive criticism was taken as a personal insult. Ranma suspected it was a consequence of a spoiled childhood. No one dared to correct her and so she was not used to. Granted, tolerating her clumsiness and fixing up the resulting mess in silence was a small price to pay for her beautiful smiles of satisfaction. It was still a hard burden not always easily carried. That morning, he wasn't sure if he was up to the task.

Mistreatment had taken a great toll from Shampoo. The vibrancy she emitted simply by being had disappeared overnight and her small smooth body -so masterfully crafted by nature to be loved- still sported welts, bruises and scratches. The effort of remaining indifferent and the knowledge of what still awaited would certainly endanger the be-polite-to-oversensitive-wife front.

A sudden idea brightened the gloomy future and offered a great solution to both problems. Since supervising the girls was stressful, he would get them to supervise each other. Once standing irregularities were brought down, jagged sides evened with the grinder and measures taken, he gave Shampoo a draft of how the frame for the new wall should be and strained to Akane the importance of doing it exactly like the Amazon said.

A moment later, as he cut the wooden beans with a stinging cheek and Shampoo standing right in front of him-with those huge sad eyes fixed on the saw-he wondered why a harmless directive had been met with so much violence.

"Slave no can say what do." The Amazon answered dully when asked. "Leader say what do."

That pissed him off. Akane could be all mighty and commanding with Shampoo and the pig but he was her husband. They were supposed to work together. He never went ballistic when she asked something and it was only fair to receive the same treatment. By the time the task with the saw was completed, Ranma had harvested enough anger to yell at Akane and banish her from carpentry duties. She accepted the discharge with a blazing slap and tearful eyes but he barely noticed. The chaotic net of crooked wood and nails standing proudly where the frame should be demanded all of his attention.

By general consent, the division wall would not be rebuilt. It was completely demolished, sides evened and the resulting rubble gathered with the rest. Standing on top of the stairs, Akane instructed Shampoo to throw the boulders-_carefully_-up to her. With the pile relocated to the first floor-from where it would be moved outside-the girls dusted the shelves, swept and mopped the floor.

"It looks bigger. Well, it is bigger. I like it better now."

Shampoo sighed mournfully and Akane felt the urge to slap herself in the face for the thoughtless comment. Lost in satisfaction, she had forgotten the basement was mainly reserved for punishment sessions. Apologizing was out of the question but there were other ways to make up for stupidity. Ranma had taught her that much.

A diligent massage under the shower, lounging time in the furo and the offering of a generous lunch failed to brighten Shampoo's morose face. A refusal to eat and the sight of a thick lone tear scurrying down her sunken cheeks sent rules and duty out the window. Akane crushed the Amazon in a bear hug.

"Don't be so sad, Shampoo. Life's not all about bad things and when this's over, you'll see. You'll stay in Japan and you'll be able to do all the things you want. You'll get to know the man for you and you'll get married and have a family away from the horrible people that's making us do this."

"…they my people…"

"Were you happy at Joketsuzoku?" Akane asked, pulling back to look into her eyes. "Do you want to go back?"

The question was devastating and Shampoo broke down into bitter tears. It stirred the memory of the tall mountain peaks and beautiful valleys. The clean air was always perfumed by the scent of wild flowers. Delicate birds filled the air with their songs. Water streams ran between the rocks, fresh and clear. She missed the mountains so much.

The burst of anguish passed quickly but she remained sniffling on Akane's arms, afraid and unwilling to push away. Her wide open eyes remained lost in remembrance. Without the distracting sight, smells and sounds of unspoiled nature, small details slowly surfaced with dreadful clarity. Blood usually stained the clear streams running down the rocks. Screams and the clang of metal would interrupt often the chattering birds. People died often in the deep valleys, not by the unexpected attack of a tiger or the bullet of some resentful outsider, but in 'accidents' perpetrated by members of the same haunting expedition. She didn't miss all that.

Japan also had wonderful mountains. Its people were still treacherous and violent but they were far less vicious and crafted. They were no threat to her…not most of them anyway. She wouldn't mind living in the dense woods spreading at the foot of Mount Fuji.

"Things will get better, Shampoo, you just have to be patient."

Shampoo sighed and rested her chin on Akane's shoulder.

* * *

Dinner arrived by the time Ranma crawled out of the basement. The angry frown on his face lifted immediately at the sight of a banquet waiting at the table. Eel, steamed vegetables and roasted pork stirred a mighty growl from his empty stomach. Akane smiled fondly and patted the cushion next to her.

"I'm sorry for yelling before." He said, scratching his head absently. "It ain't yer fault."

"That's okay. Eat, you must be starving."

They smiled at each other and everything was well again.

After dinner, he asked Akane to remove Shampoo's harness so they could fuck. It was probably a mistake to impose on the Amazon at the moment-sullen and depressed as she was-but to discourage Ranma with a negative could prove worse. He had just spent a whole day fixing the leftovers of her rampage; screwing her well and proper would serve to make a point. Akane refused to participate and decided to take a well-deserved rest lounging in the furo. That night would not be about pleasure but of discipline and an angry owner was quite enough.

She sunk up to her nose into the steaming water. The day had its hard moments but, all in all, she felt rather content. Shampoo was starting to lose her idealized vision of Joketsuzoku and Ranma had been harsh-a bid edgy-bot not cruel. If things continued like this, the next stage of the training could begin without sorrows or regrets.

A smiled curled her lips at the faint sounds coming from the bedroom: grunts, gasps and moans of passion; groaning and scrapping wood; bickering; a dry smack and a pained yelp; louder smacks, muffled tortured wails…a loud strangled curse and a vicious threat; a howl of pain. Akane rushed out of the bathroom.

Ranma was crouched next to the bed, a hand trapped between Shampoo's teeth, the other hid from view by his back. Akane approached and found it clamped tightly around the Amazon's wrist. Her deceptively frail looking hand had an iron grip around his balls and cock. The sensitive organs looked dangerously bluish already.

"Shampoo, let him go! Now!"

"…you gonna get it worse if you don't…"

"…but I taking piece of you down with me…"

An attempt to dislodge them ended in a tighter grip and a screeching Ranma falling to his knees. Akane rushed to the bathroom and returned with a bucket of cold water. The bickering pair was hosed and the frightening possibility of ending the day with a mutilation was nullified. While Shampoo was distracted yowling ferociously at the redhead, Akane snared her by the nape of the neck.

"What happened?"

"She grabbed my balls!"

"You were spanking her. Why?"

"She disobeyed."

The cat yowled and mewled frantically in protest. With a cold fear gripping her heart, Akane walked into the bathroom and sank the animal into the furo. Shampoo rushed out and latched into the sink's faucet, her eyes wild.

"Is lie! He say I no cum but keep fucking and cumming just happen and then he started hitting me!"

"Ranma!"

"Butt out, Akane! You're in deep shit, Shampoo."

"Is you!"

The faucet was ripped off the wall and cold water burst out explosively. Ranma fled the bathroom even before the drenched white cat emerged from the current. Akane snared the hissing beast by the scrub of the neck and closed the main bobbin. The torrent of water slowed to a few droplets and the new damage on the house assessed with weary eyes.

Akane ignored patiently Ranma's quivering threats and Shampoo's ferocious yowls on the way to the room at the end of the corridor. The door was swung open, the drenched cat thrown in, and then slammed shut again. A sharp slap put a stop to the screaming. Wonderful silence was savored for a moment.

"Ranma, it is truthfulness of word and fairness of action, and not wanton cruelty, Yang's true nature."

"Uh?"

"The Yin and Yang principles! You can't just treat her like that!"

"If you gonna quote that shit, do it right. It also says I gotta impose myself and do whatever I want. Look, we gotta teach her to be obedient and dependent. The Denial Weeping Storm's gonna do the trick."

"Yes, it shows how well it works! And why are you naming the moves?"

"How do you remember them?"

"Well I-I don't. I make my own moves…"

"This is serious, Akane, and you gonna mess it up. Let me handle the training."

Ranma pushed her gently, but firmly, to the side and swung the door open. A nightmarish yowl burst from the darkness inside. She slammed it shut. Pale and shaken, the redhead marched resolutely back into the bedroom.

"…tomorrow she's really gonna get it."

A good BDSM Martial Art practitioner needed a deep sense of responsibility and equanimity because another person suffered the consequences of their mistakes. Ranma had been at fault but that wasn't for Shampoo to determine. She was a slave and expected to accept without protest whatever they chose to give, be it a caress or a lashing. The next morning, Akane was forced to regard her with stern anger and drag her to the basement for punishment.

Ranma brandished the bullwhip casually and Shampoo requested sullenly for her ass to be spared. Akane granted the request and ruled ten lashes to the back: one hit for each affront. The Amazon turned and put both hands against the wall and Ranma stood behind with the whip ready. They moved fluently and in silence, as if the horrible scene had been rehearsed.

Akane had never seen a real whipping before and only paralyzing horror prevented interference. The bullwhip -little more than an accessory so far-ripped skin with each deafening hit. Blood and sweat mixed in an instant and the sharp crack of leather against flesh smothered Shampoo's grunts and hisses of pain. The lack of screams was a short-lived privilege. The fourth lash stirred the first shriek of agony and the last three loud plaintive wails that brought tears to Akane's eyes.

"That's ten." Ranma said off-offhandedly, throwing the whip aside. "You got it coming, you know. A slave doesn't attack her trainers. Since you don't know how to control yourself, we gonna work on that today."

"Ranma, please listen!" Akane whispered urgently, grabbing the redhead's arm as if her life depended on it. "You have to stop. Cologne said this was going to happen…!"

"Akane, you don't hafta look. Go play with the pig 'r something."

"Why? What're you talking about? What're you going to do…?"

"I'm gonna teach her to hold back her orgasms."

"No, you have to stop. There's an old woman in the mountains. The second…"

"Shit, breath, Akane! Calm down!...you really don't look so well. Shampoo, move it."

Akane didn't realize she had fallen to her knees until Ranma picked her up and carried her towards the stairs. Shampoo shuffled behind. It was shameful the victim of such brutal treatment was up and about while she was on the verge of fainting.

"Put me down…"

"You okay?" Ranma asked again, sitting her down in the stairs. "What happened?"

"This is wrong." Akane panted. "She knew this would happen! Ranma, you can't use the BDSM Martial Art style!"

"What?"

"You don't understand how it works…!"

"_You_ don't understand how it works! I know this sucks but I've never lost a fight. You gonna havta trust me. When we're done today, obeying will be a reflex."

"…aiya…m-may I speak…?"

"No, let's get this over with."

"…Akane-samma…?"

Shampoo let out a terrified whimper as Ranma dragged her to the back of the room. Thrown face down on the floor, a knee buried against fresh wounds and arms twisted painfully into immobilization, the maddening desperation of a cornered beast gleamed in her eyes. Before a ring-gag was wedged behind her teeth, a warning was calmly made:

"You should kill me now, Ranma, or you will die by my hands one day. You can't break a Nujiezu warrior."

Akane ran out of the basement, the dreadful declaration ringing in her ears and Ranma's vapid stare burnt into her eyes.

Ranma had never cared for the BDSM Martial Art style and showed the lack of interest by skipping most training sessions. Akane had not complained at first. The discipline was rather embarrassing and belonged more to the land of naughty secrets than a Dojo. Then it became a game they shared happily in bed. As demands grew, however, tolerance diminished. Akane had first appealed to Ranma's nonexistent sense of responsibility and then protested to her sensei about the unequal treatment. Cologne had met her claims with sad weary eyes and, instead of providing a solution, ranted on about Joketsuzoku's social and political peculiarities.

The Nujiezu didn't recognized or assigned official titles. The Council was a recent and potentially temporary alliance of very skilled women that used their power to impose the laws they saw fit upon the hundreds of people that lived in the central valley of the Byankalas. They were allowed to not for fear but for profit. The power used so freely to execute and torment was also put to the service of the community by protecting it from the numerous invasion attempts from outsiders.

The most vicious enemies of a Joketsuzoku, however, are other Joketsuzoku. Skilled warriors that were mentally unpolished usually pleasured themselves by bullying and hurting others. Their victims -most physically feeble and gifted with skills that had nothing to do with war-sought protection from the more cultured martial artists who, in turned, bullied, maimed and killed the brutish. They gained in exchange vigilant eyes and ears to forestall assassination attempts so commonly aimed at their persona. Behind those complex plans were other refined warriors who were offended because a brutish offspring, friend or sibling had been bullied, maimed or killed.

The more skill and power a Nujiezu had the more people they could protect and the more loyal eyes and ears they had to be protected in turn. Those, Joketsuzoku was divided in Clans that were divided in gangs that were divided in groups, all formed by angry treacherous people only loyal to a leader and protector who was only loyal to theirs and so on. Such divisions and alliances were as much part of Joketsuzoku's culture as their long tradition in the martial arts. And that made it pivotal for success on the training-slave project.

The lesson was interesting but unrelated to Akane's demands. She had insisted on why Ranma wasn't dragged to train each day like she was. Cologne managed to express exasperation, amusement and sadness all at once.

"If you are being taught to be a leader and Shampoo is forced to be the weakling, who do you think will be the bully?"

"He would never…"

"He's got more in common with us than you want to believe, you know. Try to be as objective as possible in your analysis of other people, child. It will save your life."

Enraged by the insinuation, Akane had stormed out of the Neko Hanten and only returned a week later, when the family rose in the morning to find a dead carp on their pillow.

Despite sullenness, the old woman's advice was heeded and Ranma was watched carefully the following days. The ugly possibility Cologne was right made itself known soon enough. Emotional and material deprivations had shaped him into a narcissist. Training and talent harvested power that granted impunity which tuned arrogance. Years of isolation with a selfish opportunist father had built shaky moral bases.

Akane, hunched over the kitchen's sink, covered her face with trembling hands and wondered bitterly why of two possibilities, always the worst seemed to pass. Perhaps Shampoo was right and life was only a succession of painful events.

The low buzzing of the vibrators formed a sickening cacophony with the gulping, gurgling sounds of helpless oral sex. Shampoo writhed against unyielding bounds, her body flushed and glimmering with sweat while hot tears cascaded freely down tightly closed eyes. Ranma's pace was relentless and halted only sporadically to allow intakes of shuddering gasps of air.

With her mouth pried wide open by a ring-gag, the concern of getting bitten was nullified and liberties were taken. He had never throat-fucked anyone and the experience was proving shamefully pleasant. The convulsing muscles of Shampoo's throat had forced a decent orgasm quite fast.

Two vibrators- one of three inches stuffing the ass and another of six the pussy- and the celebrator's head resting calmly right on her clitoris provided a similarly powerful stimulation to the Amazon. She had cummed at least three times in the last twenty minutes; a forbidden action that was punished with the painful bite of a cane against clamped nipples and bared feet.

Ranma sighed mournfully as a low hissing filtered from the girl's cock-gagged mouth and her small body twitched and shuddered like a leaf on a storm. He pulled out to let her breathe.

"Shampoo, if you don't try harder, I'm gonna put you like yesterday." He warmed, holding her upright by the neck. The sight of her heaving abused breasts was saddening. "And I'm gonna let you like that all day."

Her eyes, bleared by pain and tears, locked on him with dreadful intensity. The shyness, the fear, it was all gone and replaced by loathing. He sighed.

"Shampoo, you gonna break. You think you won't but you gonna. You can't win. The sooner you surrender, the faster's all gonna end."

A bucket of cold water interrupted the important exchange. Changing from a raging cock to a burning pussy was a little disorientating. The sight of a hissing cat tangled in ropes at her feet simply terrifying. The ring gag had fallen off and the dildos bounced and rolled about on the ground, stirred by their powerfully vibrating mechanisms.

"You could've killed her you know." The redhead scolded sternly. "What if all this crap didn't just come out?"

It had been an alarming possibility Akane's dazed brain failed to imagine or acknowledge. She picked the hissing cat and stormed out of the basement without uttering a word. Crossing the kitchen's restaurant, she went directly to the corridor. It was imperative to get Shampoo out of ear shot before having a much needed conservation with Ranma. Before reaching the stairs, however, he jumped in front of her, back a male and armed with a thermos.

The purring limp cat turned into a storm of snapping teeth and slashing claws. Her nightmarish snarls mingled with Akane's shrieks of pain. Shampoo leaped free and dashed for the kitchen. They stumbled behind just in time to see her lavender tail banishing under the fridge.

"She's tough." Ranma sighed, staring at Akane's ravaged arms and breasts. "This's gonna take a lot of work…"

A flash of blue light and a rush of hot air was a single but usable warning. Not in the mood to get the crap beating outta him, Ranma danced around the kitchen, dodging Akane's frantic blows and bearing in silence angry imperatives. Eventually, the storm passed and coherent words blurted out of her gasping mouth. Sorta…

"You are no longer authorized to deal with Shampoo!" She screeched. "You're as crazy as her!"

"What?"

"You heard me! I'll train her and you will just shut up and do as I say!"

Lack of air forced her to stop and irrational rage slowly lost its grip. The seizure passed. Perhaps sensing danger had passed, Ranma jumped down from the fridge where he had found refugee and fixed her with a pensive gaze. For a moment, Akane almost believed words alone would work.

"Akane, I don't think you're useless."

"Who said you did?!"

"I don't know how to say this without hurting you so I'm just gonna say it: you're a klutz and you mess everything up. I'm gonna train Shampoo, whatever you like it or not. When the ghouls leave us the fuck alone without hurting your family, you're gonna thank me."

A year ago such insults would have wounded her deeply and sent her crying to Kasumi's arms or the attentive ear of P-chan. She had spent too much time trying to understand weird troubled people to take such offense anymore. She was even touched by his intentions but that made no difference. He had just lay off a challenge and it would have to be responded.

With Shampoo entrenched under the fridge and with all requests of assistance to remove her forcefully denied, Ranma stormed out of the house shortly after. Akane slumped against the counter, hoping the Amazon would eventually emerge. It was evening when patience worn out and P-chan was sent in to drag her out. He had buried half of his bulk into the narrow entrance when the cat darted out to be swiftly scooped up.

"Don't growl at me." Akane chided wearily. "You scratch me all over already."

Ranma wandered back into the house around midnight when everyone was already trying to sleep. He brought with him the smell of spicy sauce and shrimps. Akane rolled on her side as he climbed next to her into the bed.

"Hey…"

"Where have you been?"

"With Pops. I ate at Ucchans."

"Ah. How is she?"

"Okay. 's talking of opening a franchise in Ikebukuro."

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I? It's not my business."

"About this afternoon, baka."

"It's been hours ago, Akane…Are you mad?"

"No. I love you, Ranma."

"Uh?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Akane." After a moment of hesitation, he scooped her in his arms. "You're the best that's ever happened to me."

They laid cuddled together for wonderful minutes. Eventually, he drifted to sleep and the heavy weight of duty smothered her once again.

Ranma snored loudly, sprawled in the bed with trustful abandonment. The bitter pain of P-chan's betrayal stirred anew, as if in warning. Akane looked at the dark collar in her hands. The scaly leather gleamed by the moonlight, washing down on them through the window. The silver plaque on the center glowed expectantly, sporting letters written with her own blood. With a mournful sigh, Akane moved to fasten it around his neck.

A stout hand clamped on her wrist. Startled out of her wits, she looked up. Drool was already falling from the corner of a wide snoring mouth. She tried to pull back but the hold grew tighter. It soon became painful and tore a whimper from her lips.

"Ranma, my hand…!"

The snoring stopped abruptly and the clamping hand opened. It moved up to pat her head fondly and dropped. Akane scowled at her bruised wrist. Straddling him, she tried again. The world whirled and she was suddenly underneath his powerful muscular body. It was still a useful position and the collar was promptly fastened. It glowed briefly.

"I'm sorry, my love."

"Oh 's okay…" Came a sleepy response. "…just make it up…"

Ranma started humping and Akane felt the tip of his cock pounding clumsily against her pussy. With an exasperated sigh, she tried to slip away. Rough hands gripped her arms painfully. Freaked and angered, Akane kicked him off with a shriek. His snoring body drew a wide circle in the air and hit the floor with a dry thud.

"…hey…what…what the fuck, Akane…stop kicking me!"

Ranma snarled, crawling back into the bed without even opening his eyes. Seconds later, the thunderous scowl banished and peaceful snoring resumed. Akane sighed and slumped into the pillow, hoping to get some rest before chaos unleashed.

Shampoo was a hissing hirsute ball of hair in the corner. Her wild eyes were fixed on the door and all attempts to appease her proved futile. No one deserved to be treated so cruelly and Ryoga vowed to make Ranma pay one day…if Akane ever issued the command. For now, all he could do was mount guard and give the alarm, as instructed, if the bastard happened to wandered into the room.

The light filtering under the door-growing in tandem with his headache- was the only way to measure time. He longed for Akane's return. Those angry sounds were unrelenting and prevented rest. Irritated by a particularly shrill yowl, he whirled around, snorting questioningly. She hissed. He snorted, stomping a hoof on the floor. She spat, doing the same with a claw-baring paw. The discussion met a dead end. The linguistical barriers were just too great.

A click had him facing the door with bared teeth. It slowly creaked open and trepidation turned to glee. Akane stepped inside and he rushed to greet her. To his surprise, she scooped him off the floor and hugged him tightly. A deep kiss in the snout topped the precious show of affection. Since the little escape-attempt incident, he had received nothing but indifferent glances and cold directives.

"Come here, Shampoo." She said. "Let's take a bath. Stop growling at me!"

An uncomfortable wetness stirred him from sleep. Fortunately, it was only cum. Wet dreams were a rarity lately, perhaps due to an active sexual life. Being interrupted last night probably stirred the relapse. Thinking of that reminded him of the girls and the long stressful day ahead. He rolled off the bed with a sigh and stretched. A good shower and some regular work out would help him endure better.

Upon entering the bathroom, he glanced at the mirror and stared jaw-slacked at the dark gleaming collar strapped to his neck and the silver plate at the center, reading in stylish bright red kanji: Property of Tendo Akane.

"AKANE?!"

Shampoo screeched and dived under the table. P-chan's short fur stood on end and nostrils flared in anger. Akane sighed and continued drinking her tea. Ranma stormed into dining-room a second later, demanding answers.

"I've accepted your challenge." She said simply. "You left a wide opening."

Akane cringed as a flash of light, a screech of pain and a dry thud denounced an attempt to open the collar. The first out of at least a dozen until electricity took its toll and the stubborn boy was reduced to a twitching smoking heap.

"So what?!" He found the energy to screech. "I'm your slave too now?!"

"No but I'm in charge now." Akane regarded him with sad eyes. "You were about to torture someone to madness for my sake. I'm doing this for all of our sakes. Please, try to understand."

He lunged at her just to end up screeching and convulsing on the floor again.

"Ow?! I didn't even touch it!"

"It reads your thoughts, Ranma. You can't attack me."

"Oh, yeah? Shampoo!" He snarled, sitting back up. "Tickle her till she cracks!"

Shampoo, who had popped her head from under the table, looked at Akane with wide scared eyes.

"He's no longer authorized to give you orders."

"You're mine too. The ghouls said so. You gotta obey them and so you gotta obey me." Ranma countered. He scowled thunderously for the girl's hesitation. "I can't attack her, Shampoo. I can still discipline you."

"You can't attack Shampoo anymore…or P-chan!" The collar glowed briefly. "You better not try it now."

"Nice…" The Amazon chortled maliciously.

"I cannot believe you would something like this to me!" Ranma lamented in a quivering voice, turning his back on her. "After all the things we said last night and while I slept next to you."

"Don't say it like that! I-this's the only way. You have to trust me. Please, at least try."

"You expect me to trust you? After this?! This is backstabbing!"

"No!"

"He lying." Shampoo whispered. "Is trap."

"No. It is a betrayal." She approached Ranma, a trembling lip and unbidden tears threatening to destroy a much needed firm front "I'm sorry."

Ranma grinned like a madman as her hands rested on his back and chest. He grabbed her wrists and whirled, vent on tickling cooperation out of her when jolts of electricity burnt through his body. Unable to breath and move, he dropped bonelessly to the floor.

"…ow…?"

"It reads your brain, moron. Close or far, it's the same."

"You bratty bitch…" He whimpered, crawling pitifully out of the room.

"Thick headed jerk!" Akane turned to find Shampoo and P-chan snickering. "What're you smiling about?! Sit down and eat!"

They complied quickly but hissing chortles slipped their lips thorough the day.


	14. Strangers

Holy cow! I sure pissed off a lot of people. Lol. And just before finals too! WAHAHAHAHHWAHAHA…ahhh...shit…

**Guest:** I get the impression you don't like Shampoo so much…and your lack of faith is deeply wounding. Sniff.

**Janissa:** :D A cookie! That's what I think! I mean, the dude goes _insane_ when someone kicks his ego a bit. =)

Lots of feedbacks! :D Yey! Thanks for R&R!

This motherfucker gave me quite a few headaches so I hope everyone's left happy…X-) If someone's unhappy, well…look at all the favs I have AHAHAHAHHAHAHAAA….suggestions are appreciated.

* * *

Ranma crawled crawl into the corridor and laid there in a twitching heap. With a sigh, Akane dosed Shampoo with cold water and locked her upstairs with P-chan. The spamming bundle in the corridor was taken to bed and his burning forehead cooled down with a damp cloth.

"Ranma, you need to follow the principles of the Yin and Yang if you don't want to become a monster. You were not taught properly. You'll have to learn now."

The spamming and twitching stopped. Ranma bolted up and fixed hard eyes on Akane. The wet cloth fell to the floor.

"Akane, I've _never_ lost a fight. I can master anything that's got 'martial' on it. The BDSM crap is fucked up, I've been telling you that from the beginning. You never understood and now we're in this mess because of you. So, let me handle the training so your family and my mom don't get killed."

It felt like a blow to the guts, a kick to the chin and a ramming cock up the ass. Ranma remained oblivious to the delivered damage for way too long. When he realized something was wrong, it was too late. Rage had swallowed tolerance, rationality and equanimity.

"My fault?" Akane squeaked, blue energy blazing around her body. "This is MY fault?!"

"…"

Shampoo and P-chan had placed their ears against the door, hoping the heighten hearing of their cursed forms would facilitate catching important information. They soon recoiled in horror and covered each other's pointy ears in an attempt to smother the horrible sounds coming from outside.

Yakusai was a small village at the foot of the Byankala Mountains. Its peaceful population, mostly dedicated to gardening, botanic research and medicine, provisioned the regional market with any number of potions, poisons, salves and powders. Akane had discovered their marvelous merchandize through Cologne when the slave-training madness started, two months ago. Their personal care products did wonders with the skin and hair; the medicinal salves healed cuts and abrasions very quickly. The angry cuts on Shampoo's ass and back had been reduced to faint marks after only three applications.

It was a miraculous effect the Amazon probably didn't appreciate. A fast healing meant no interruptions of the training.

Shampoo stood in the center of the basement with her arms and legs strapped firmly together. Since Ranma had already taken the hard step of introducing her to nipple clamps, Akane incorporated the kinky tools to the Japanese Lessons routine. It wasn't to fulfill a sadistic whim. The application of the clamps certainly hurt but the initial pain dulled in time. The worse agony stirred upon removal; an agony that would be massaged by her expert fingers into a unique type of pleasure. Akane smiled in anticipation as she strutted around the Amazon like a peacock, showing off breasts that bulged out proudly from the tight corset of her dominatrix suit. Shampoo enjoyed plain-pleasure rides; it would serve as a nice treat after the 'exam' was over. She hit rhythmically the open palm of her latex-covered hand with the cane.

"So, is there something you want to say about what happened this morning?"

"…no, Akane-samma…"

Shampoo's dull gaze remained fixed on the ground. Akane remembered nostalgically the first two weeks of the training, when those glorious eyes were filled with defiance, fear and mild anticipation. Periods of depression would be sadly common in following months, along with murderous fits of rage…

"You can be honest. I won't get mad."

"…Ranma is a terrible enemy. We should not be here. We should leave and find a powerful ally for protection."

"He's not an enemy, Shampoo. He's just confused. Cologne didn't teach him what she should have. I will teach him and everything will be okay."

"He will not listen. He will find a way to beat the collar and then we will be at his mercy. We should leave and find a powerful ally. Then you try teach him. If he no listen, he no can hurt us anyway." Akane's face hardened. "Y-you said you no get mad…"

"Did you talk with Cologne when you escaped?" She asked in an icy voice.

"W-why would I?"

"Did she ever talk to you about the training?"

"No. Never."

"You made four mistakes, Shampoo. You better pay more attention to what you're saying…"

It was a difficult hour; not so much for the canning but for the effort of having to concentrate and talk. When Akane stopped harassing her for words- and after experiencing the wickedly wonderful transition from searing pain to mind numbing pleasure following the removal of the clamps from her nipples-Shampoo was able to sink back into the refugee of her thoughts…if briefly.

Once upstairs, Akane started bitching about the food. A refusal to eat, justified by a knotted up stomach, was responded with a threat: it was either cookies and tea or going back downstairs. Shampoo hated downstairs...

Ranma stormed in and resolved her dilemma. He devoured and swallowed all the cookies and tea, making as much noise and mess as humanely possible. Then he slammed a fist on the table, making everything jump.

"How am I supposed to take baths with this shit on?!"

"Its leather and silver, Ranma. It won't hurt you unless you try to open it."

He stormed out and returned ten minutes later, clean and perfumed. He sat and glared belligerently around. Akane continued drinking her tea calmly and moved the new plate of cookies away from him. Shampoo cowered and shivered. Ryoga scowled, nostrils flaring with unfriendly snorts.

"Why is the pig inside again? Shouldn't you be outside with yer balls and tiny cock wrapped up like a sausage?"

Ryoga leapt at his face with a nightmarish squeal. Ranma raised a fist and 50,000 volts flamed across his body. His screeches of agony were interrupted by the collision of a pig's skull against his nose. Enraged, he ensnared the animal by the ears with the intention of slamming him against the floor. The collar delivered another brutal discharge.

Shampoo narrowed her eyes to shield them from the intermittent lights cracking across Ranma's convulsing body. The boy dropped to the floor like a stone and Ryoga latched with sharp teeth into his twitching foot. An attempt to dislodge him filled the room with more screeches and blinding lights. Ranma's resilience to pain and Akane's complete indifference hampered the satisfaction of seeing him suffer.

"Akane-samma…y-may I talk?"

"Eat a few cookies. Kasumi made them."

"Can I talk?"

"No. Eat."

"You should listen to me!" Shampoo hissed, leaning forward. "Ranma is lone warrior! He no take orders from you or from anyone. He find a way to take off the collar. Love no let you see right but he dangerous! He beat collar and then we is both in very big problem! We must leave and find a powerful ally for protection."

A handful of cookies was stuffed into her mouth.

"Spit them and you get a lashing."

Shampoo fumed, chewing carefully not to spit anything out. A leader that didn't listen to more experience warriors was unworthy of loyalty. Her fingers closed firmly around her tea cup's ear and snapped it loose. In most hands, a jagged piece of ceramic was nothing but trash; in a Joketsuzoku's, it was a deadly weapon. Ranma's speed was vastly superior but he was moving sluggishly due to the constant jolts of the collar and he was distracted by Ryoga's fearsome offensive. A precise cut to the jugular would incapacitate him and then…

Akane's hands latched to her wrists. Shampoo shuddered but didn't resist as they were strapped tightly together at her back. The jingling sound of chains, however, was unexpected and an experimental tug moved the chastity belt. The harness delivered an electrical discharge of its own. She screeched in agony and slammed her forehead against the table in frustration when it was over.

Ranma succumbed to the collar almost fifteen minutes later, long after Ryoga took pity on him and stopped attacking.

"So how's this gonna work?!" He wailed in anger when he realized Akane wasn't even paying attention. "I'm your slave now too?!"

"I told you already: no! You'll learn to be a good BDSM martial artist."

"And _you_ gonna teach me."

"Yes, yes I am." She stood up, the strain of having to endure so much noise and hostility starting to crack her self-control. "Go pack. We're leaving tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"Huh?!"

"You heard me. We'll start the new stage of the training. Shampoo!"

Shampoo groaned and climbed to her feet. She threw Ranma a dark murderous glare before shuffling after Akane. With a sigh, he staggered after the girls with Ryoga scurrying behind.

* * *

The train arrived at Otaku by noon. They had to walk four miles from the station to reach Dishiari's National Park. The reserve protected the last of Japan's wild forests. It sheltered animal and plant species eradicated from the rest of the island. Due to its biological importance, it could only be accessed by scientists authorized by local and national authorities…or by a pair of young people with very powerful legs.

Ranma and Akane jumped over the tall fences and warning signs attempting to protect the virgin forest and its inhabitants. They continued their march for another three miles to reach the Tama River. It ran fast and furious across the reserve, bisecting it, and had a width of nine feet. Lack of bridges and nearby trees made it the last powerful barrier against the outside world. It was also a most frightening obstacle to overcome.

"You better not fall…" Ranma drawled. "You sink like a rock in the water…"

Shampoo let out a loud pitiful yowl and rattled the door of her cage. Akane ignored them both and faced the river defiantly. Readjusting her hold on the leather bag containing their precious tools and on the carrier, she ran towards the raging water. She leapt for the other side and let out a victorious scream the second her foot touched the wet grass. Terror rushed back into her chest as her sandals slipped in the muddy vegetation. She threw the carrier and the bag to safety, screeching for all she was worth as her body pummeled backwards.

Ranma landed neatly next to her and poked her in the back. Akane staggered ungracefully to safety. Flashing him a grateful smile, she walked to a nearby tree as if nothing had happened. The leather bag was hanging from one of its lower branches. She removed from inside her 'dominatrix suit' and a tangle of straps and buckles.

Ranma watched her warily and provided assistance when requested. He folded her dress and placed it with the rest of their packed clothes and then he cinched the corset's cords.

"Making her clean the basement was a great idea." Akane was saying. "And you were pretty good too: you gave an order and you punished her when she disobeyed. You forgot to reward good behavior, though."

"Not getting a hiding's enough reward, Akane." Ranma grumbled.

"Is that so?"

Shampoo was removed from the carrier and doused with hot water. She remained kneeling, her head bowed, as Akane accommodated the harness over her body and cinched the belts tight. Leather cuffs were secured to her ankles and wrists. A pull from the leash fixed to the choker around her neck had her standing up. The girls were the same height but Akane's high heel boots and Shampoo's lack of footwear left the Amazon at a disadvantage, made the more noticeable by her servile posture.

"Head up. Open your mouth."

With a heavy sigh, Shampoo obeyed. A thick rubber tube was wedged between her teeth and pulled tightly back into her mouth by a leather strap. A tangle of belts and buckles was then aligned to her face: the central band circled her forehead and was buckled at the back. Three other belts were sewed to it: one went across the top of her head while the other two travelled down her cheeks. They were cinched snugly under her jaw, forcing her to bite down on the tube. Ranma was wordlessly freed of the backpack so it could be flung over Shampoo's shoulders.

"Pull your arms back."

Akane instructed haughtily and the shivering Amazon complied. A length of thick rope was threaded through the D-rings of the wrist cuffs. The slack was pull until the girl's arms stretched horizontal to the ground. The rest of the rope was used to secure the carrier and the leather bag on top of the backpack. Shampoo let out angry grunts each time a firm pull-aimed to tighten a knot- staggered her off balance.

"Okay…" Akane said, slipping a riding crop from inside the bag and cracking it sharply against Shampoo's butt. The girl yowled, not expecting the blow. "Move it."

The forest had not been travelled by humans in a very long time and walking through it was hard. Their feet dug in the soil- made soggy by layers of natural compost- and the clustering of plants was, at parts, so dense that it was necessary to deviate from their chosen route a mile or two before finding a clearer path. Huge bugs, snakes and rodents darted from between-and over-their feet, disturbed by their passing.

Shampoo was cursing loudly, unable to slap the mosquitoes making a meal out of her. Her load got hooked constantly on dangling branches or spiky bushes, jerking her to sudden halts. Chi energy started buzzing around her. It zapped the pestering bugs and scorched the plants it touched. Encouraged by those reliving properties and the lack of admonitions, Shampoo strove to keep the shielding aura as strong as possible. Dense grouts of scrubs were no longer impediments to walk in a straight line; they disintegrated before her. Precise kicks took care of huge rocks and trees.

Akane wasn't paying the due attention to Shampoo. Her dominatrix responsibilities had to be neglected to avoid stepping on snakes, spiders and other wicked bugs. There were also some vicious-looking plants hiding among the soppy leaves, all spikes and twisted roots. Glittering eyes watched them maliciously from the treetops and the cluster of plants surrounding them. The stalking creatures leapt over their heads or darted between their legs, startling the crap out of her. Her screeches ensured her companions suffered the scare as well.

A sullen Ranma covered the rear. Akane's childish fear of monkeys and bush rats was, essentially, endearing but every time she screamed and flinched away from shadows and tiny animals, he wondered darkly what was going through her head. Sometimes it seemed she was simply enjoying this whole business and wanted to drag it out as long as possible. Her inability to handle Shampoo properly was made clear as the Amazon started ravaging the forest, first burning plants, then snapping trees in half and finally kicking a growling young bear into the next week. Angered, he disregarded Akane's instructions and took the lead. Neither of the girls took the move well but he didn't care. He would burn carefully and leave the animals and trees unmolested.

They were exhausted and covered with hives by the time they managed to crawl out of the dense forest. The following trench was a clear meadow…resting in a pronounced steep. Shampoo let out a vicious curse and Akane, feeling better out of the forest, hit her sharply with the crop.

They decided to have lunch in the small clearing before continuing journey to the top of the meadow. Akane wouldn't say why they had to climb up the steep and that worsened her companions' mood. It seemed only P-chan was enjoying the trip.

A tablecloth, two mugs, a thermos and a container with food were removed from the backpack. While Ranma set everything under the shadow of a tree, Akane lead Shampoo to a dried bush standing alone a few feet away. She tied the leash to one of its spiky branches and issued a dry command to stay put. Without another glance, she strutted back towards the boys.

No explanations were given and Ranma, still nursing a wounded pride, didn't want to ask. He was unable to enjoy his lunch, however. His father had denied him food many times during their long voyage and he sympathized deeply with the Amazon.

"How is this any different from what I was doing?" He finally snapped.

"She didn't understand what you were doing. This, she understands: subordinates do all the work and they don't enjoy the profits. That's all there is to it."

All there was to it was double-standards. As it was okay for her to beat him into a bleeding meatball and-in the good old days- to stare at his genitals freely, it was also acceptable she tormented Shampoo. For him to do the same, however, was a despicable monstrous crime. He still dropped the subject. The Amazon was going to suffer, be it working like a mule under Akane's directions or learning to hold back her orgasms with his dick down her throat. Relinquishing the unpleasant task of tormenting the poor girl-if at least for a day- was relieving.

Half an hour later, they were climbing up the steep. A scowling Ranma refused to cover the rear and took the lead instead. He ruminated over the details of his skirmish with Ryoga. If the collar reacted the second an offensive move was made, there was something physical triggering the discharges. It could be the heath, the raising of his battle aura and/or a quickening heart-beat.

The steep seemed to grow more pronounced after each step. The soft grass grew more scant and finally disappeared. Heath seemed to emanate from the rocky soil that replaced it, joining the burning sun in the task of tormenting the weary travelers. As the sky darkened, cold winds brought a short-lived relief. The hot day gradually turned into a very cold evening.

Shampoo stumbled in front of Akane, flinching and picking up the pace each time the crop fell sharply across her abused ass. Exhaustion soon robbed her of energy to do even that and she shuffled forward, baring the punishing lashes with tightly closed eyes and clenched teeth. When a humble and reasonable request for water was answered with a particularly hard hit, Shampoo decided enough was enough. She dropped to her knees and refused to give another step.

"Here comes Ranma." Akane proclaimed loudly as the boy approached from up the steep, attracted by the commotion. "Should I leave you alone with him? Maybe he can make you walk?"

Shampoo shuddered but didn't move.

"Don't use me to scare her." Ranma grumbled sullenly.

"She won't walk. I hit her and she just stays there."

Shampoo was a pitiful sight. She kneeled on the floor, dripping with sweat, her small tongue lolling slightly out of her forcefully opened mouth. Straps bit cruelly into her soft skin and those glorious eyes, dull in her misery, remained fixed on the ground. Her thighs and butt were blazing red, sporting a few belts, for the continuous smacks of the crop. Ranma felt a rush of loathing towards the haughty woman standing next to him. It was rattleling. He didn't want that horrible emotion connected to Akane.

"I'll just carry the backpack…"

Akane pushed him gently back and approached Shampoo to remove a squirt bottle and a wool coat from the backpack. She unstrapped the rubber tube and allowed the Amazon to drink her fill, trusting the specialized cap to avoid spilling. The bit was then strapped back in place without fuss. She released Shampoo's arms to accommodate the coat. The warmth it provided made up for the slight discomfort of having to wear it backwards.

Shampoo climbed wordlessly to her feet and shuffled behind Akane; the sharp smacks of the riding crop against flesh no longer interrupted the pleasant song of the birds.

Night had fallen by the time they reached the top of the steep. A small clearing preceded a new portion of the dense forest. Akane walked calmly along the edge to a cluster of trees. There was a small hut hiding behind. The solid wooden structure was empty but it didn't look abandoned. The walls, floor and roof were in perfect condition and the furniture inside wasn't nearly as dirty as it should be. A pile of charcoals and small bundles of brushwood rested next to the fireplace.

"How did you know this was here?" Ranma asked. He found a small switch next to the door. He flipped it up. Lights flickered on. "…?"

"Cologne told me. Coming here was part of the plan all along, remember? Why don't you set the fire?"

"So, it's got electricity but not a freaking stove…"

As he grumbled, Ranma built a heap of charcoals in the sandpit that was the fireplace and cleared a small gap in the middle. A bundle of brushwood was placed there and fired up with a match. The flames were slowly fed the charcoals. They slowly lost the initial intensity and finally disappeared along with the straw. The black coals were flaming red and would soon heath the cold air.

Shampoo had been freed of her load and she laid face down over Akane's lap. The poor girl shivered as her abused buttocks were caressed fondly.

"You disobeyed me today." Akane said and applied a quick sharp smack. Shampoo yelped, flinching, but kept her hands obediently on the floor. The caressing motions resumed. "You have to stop disobeying me."

Ranma occupied himself setting up dinner, trying to ignore the dry smacks and whimpers filling the air. He grew hard rather quickly and that angered him. He was supposed to have complete control over his dick by now. He had to refocus his thoughts and chose to worry over whom would be cooking tomorrow. They had packed cooked provisions only for the day. It should be illegal for Akane to approach a fire with a casserole and Shampoo couldn't be trusted with sharp objects anymore. That left only him…He was already setting the stupid table anyway…

Shampoo was either too tired to make a fuss or she was getting used to the spankings. She endured the punishment mostly in silence with her dispirited eyes fixed on the ground and biting hard the rubber tube wedged between her teeth. A particularly hard smack ripped a sharp cry from her throat but, fortunately, it also signaled the end of the disciplinary session. Akane helped her to her knees and finally freed her face from its cruel bindings.

Tears fell, unbidden, from her eyes. Her jaw felt numb after so many hours of immobilization and that horrible stick had left a foul taste in her mouth and stinging abrasions on the corner of her lips. Akane's hands continued unbuckling belts, freeing her from the body-harness and the leather cuffs cinched around her wrists and ankles.

"Lay down. On your belly."

Shampoo lay on her stomach next to the fireplace. Something cold was poured into her back; it brought with it a sweet smell. Akane's hands started roaming over her back, smearing the scented oil over dry skin and massaging throbbing muscles. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes. The agonies of the day were over; it was time to enjoy the rewards of a hard day's work. A throaty moan slipped her lips as those marvelous hands reached her sore legs and aching feet.

"Don't fall asleep…" Akane chided gently. "You have to eat."

Shampoo struggled valiantly to stay awake but it was a lost battle. Her eyes, reflecting the dull light of the burning charcoals, blinked lazily. Then they closed and didn't open again. A soft snoring denounced her transgression. Akane didn't seem trouble by it and continued massaging the girl's body. Her hands and the skin underneath glistened under the golden light of the lamp. Ranma enjoyed the tender scene, rubbing his cock without realizing; thoughts of violence, pride and torment fleeing, for the moment, from his mind.

Shampoo didn't wake up- despite all efforts- but she sat straight in the chair and ate between snores. Then she stood and bowed her thanks to 'Zēngzǔmǔ'-whoever that was supposed to be-and wandered to the backpack. She unstrapped a bedroll and spread it on the floor before crawling under the covers.

"This is the second time I see her doing that. Did you know she can do that?"

"You do something similar…"

"Yeah?...well, you too."

"No, I don't."

"You kick-boxed me out of the bed for months, Akane…"

Akane blushed, remembering the difficult process of learning to sleep still, and quickly changed the subject.

"Did you see being cruel only makes her rebellious? You have to be strict, not cruel. And always reward good behavior."

"You're cruel too-"

"To show you…!"

"Having that stupid pig lick her out till she cried was to show me too? Spanking her ass red is to show me too? How about making her sleep naked in the floor or leading her around with a leash like a dog? How isn't any of that cruel?"

Each question seemed to land on Akane with the force of blows. She paled, cringed and averted her gaze but Ranma was too angry to care. He was tired of getting the blame all the time. She had chosen this for them and it was time she faced the consequences of that decision.

"So I am cruel but that's how this is supposed to be." She finally confessed in a small voice.

"You're going out of your way to make her feel miserable." Ranma shot. "And all that cuddling you're doing….she's so happy you ain't hurting her anymore that she takes it like a gift 'r something. She will end up crawling for your approval, like Sasuke! And she won't be angry for the lashings because she's gonna be too grateful for the cuddling afterwards!"

Akane raised her face from the table and fixed on him sad eyes. Ranma's proud smile dropped. She didn't look surprised or horrified…The blood drained from his face and his heart started beating faster. All the torments had been methodically followed by cuddling and all the cuddling preceded by something stressful and painful. The ugly possibility Akane wasn't as clueless as he thought started showing its ugly head…

"You weren't using rewards…" She finally whispered. "Without them…"

"What, it's fucked up?!"

"Stop screaming, you're going to wake her up!"

"You know what you are doing to her!"

"Yes, I'm training her to be our slave! What did you think I was doing? Playing? Having a great time? If you wouldn't be so arrogant you would have realized that I know what I'm doing from the beginning and we wouldn't be here fighting right now! You have to trust me, Ranma. I know what I'm doing."

"…no…"

"You saw her. She obeys me. She could have attacked me but she didn't, even knowing you can't lay a finger on her right now. I am doing this right and you'll have to swallow up your pride and listen to me."

Akane had always been different from all the people in his life. There had been insults and beatings but also a helping hand always ready. Every reaction-be it rage or compassion-was so spontaneous that the possibility she was using them to get her way was simply impossible…or was it?

"Ranma…don't look at me like that. I'm doing this for you…"

Were those tears born of real anguish or they served to mollify a rebelling prey? Had she learnt to manipulate people from the Ghouls or was she a natural at it and he was just now understanding her tactics? It was getting hard to breath, his vision was growing blurry. Never in his life had he felt so much hatred for a woman, much less the desire to hit her…

"Ranma…?" He jumped from the chair and ran outside. "Ranma, where are you going? Ranma!?"

He ran into the dense forest, moving in the darkness as if in plain daylight. He ignored the pitiful screams following him. He didn't want to hear that voice anymore; he didn't want to see her face ever again.

Akane ran after him, screaming desperately. She hit with her face and bared feet every tree, branch and rock in the way- and some that weren't- until she fell on her ass on the soggy ground. Glittering eyes spied from the darkness and the sounds of stalking paws came from every corner. Whimpering in fear, she crawled back towards the light. Back in the clear meadow, under the light of a full moon, Akane faced the impenetrable forest with a heart-broken look; the sight of Ranma's horrified face burnt into her eyes.

Tears glided down a hardening face. Her jaw set and she whirled around towards the hut. He could blame her all he wanted but her family was in danger because of him and he was going to get his ass dragged back here to do what had to be done.

"Shampoo, get up! P-chan!" Ryoga scurried behind her, squealing and snorting. She grabbed the harness and pulled the covers off the Amazon. "We're leaving, Shampoo, get up!"

"Wǒ dàn shuìxào…"

The sleepy mumbling was ignored. Akane fastened the harness and bound the girl's hands with a short length of rope before shaking her firmly by the shoulders. The Amazon bared her teeth in anger and looped her bound hands over Akane's head. She body slammed her in the futon next to her.

"…gāng rùyuì…wéi shí yǐ wǎn…"

"Let me go, Shampoo!" Akane snarled, struggling. The hold around her neck slid down to trap her arms and strong legs wrapped around hers to immobilized them. "Get Off Me, Shampooo, Right Now!"

The Amazon's hold grew tighter the more she struggled and the sleepy grumbles took a sudden threatening tone. It was soon hard to breath and Akane was forced to stop. She caressed the idea of having P-chan bite the stupid Shampoo in the ass but it was uncertain how she would react. Getting P-chan killed would be the perfect ending to this nightmarish day. Thoughts of Ranma and what he may be doing filled her with a hollow anguish and she cried in silence. P-chan sighed and cuddled next to her.

* * *

A dull light burnt in the darkness. Animals scurried away from it in terror. They had reasons to be afraid, for it denounced the presence of a monster that had ravaged their home. Now it sat in a rock amidst the devastation, crouching and growling.

Ranma's feral eyes were fixed in the darkness ahead. He had decided this was not Akane's fault. It was his. He had left Cologne and all those fucking Ghouls corrupt the sweet naïve woman he had grown to love. He had failed to protect her against the chaos and violence of his life. He had been convinced to let two girls tear each other apart for his sake. The Ghouls were going to pay dearly. He would get the necessary power to kill them all…and beating that fucking collar was the first step to take.

* * *

The light was on and the charcoals still burnt in the fireplace. Ranma shuddered uncontrollably for a moment, his body seemly gobbling the warmth air inside the hut. It contrasted radically with the biting chill outside.

He felt a pang of jealousy and anger at the sight of the girls. Shampoo's bound arms were looped around Akane in a tight bear hug and their legs were tangled together. They had been screwing while he grieved over their situation alone in the middle of the chilly forest. It was hard to cling to the hostile feelings. His wife's face was twisted in a troubled grimace even while she slept. Shampoo was smiling; her face nestled against Akane's neck. Ranma wondered if he was making the right decision. A fight with the Nujiezu would be brutal and it encompassed enormous risks. It would be so much easier to accept things as they were…

An angry growl had him whirling around. Ryoga was on the table, right next to a thermos. His nostrils flared in a defiant snort. Ranma moved with lightening speed and caught the pig by the ears, slapping a rough hand around his mouth. A bedroll, the tent and some provisions were quickly grabbed from the backpack and he hurried out of the hut as silently as he had come.


	15. Akane Vs Ranma

Okay, so I don't have a 'real world sucked me up' excuse this time. This was a hard fucker to write and I haven't polished the last part all that much. I hope it come out right :P

Oh and with this ends Part One of the story. :D Yey! Suggestions, complains and dead threats should be made now. And later too…whatever.

* * *

A biting chill dragged her from a dreamless slumber. She cuddled closer to the warm body next to her. The soft skin and that sweet smell revealed quickly who it was. Akane opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of Shampoo's sleeping face. It was fortunate the girl was gifted with an ability to sleep peacefully through everything: be it immobilization, screaming or the chilling breeze of a morning in the mountains.

The events leading to such a comfortable position flooded into her wakening mind; with a heavy heart, she worked her way out of the girl's bound arms. Aches and cramps shot through her muscles; she worked quickly the cords of the corset and the high-heel boots. Akane grimly decided that this was the last time she wore that stupid suit outside of a punishment session.

Naked and shivering in the cold, she hurried to the backpack and discovered that the tent and a bedroll were missing; half of the food and water supplies were as well…and P-chan. Akane hurried outside. Birds and deer stopped grazing to regard her with wide startled eyes. The door was slammed shut. She ran back to their things.

"Shampoo, get up!" She called out, dressing quickly in a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. "We need to go."

After a second call, the Amazon sighed and stretched with cat-like abandonment. An unhappy moan slipped her lips as the harness and the ropes strained against her efforts. The poor thing hadn't learnt to suppress those sounds yet; perhaps she didn't realize how provocative they were. Akane cradled her face with cold hands and kissed her lovingly before pulling the rubber bit into her mouth and strapping it loosely.

She made her stand and bind her arms carefully at her back, first forcing the wrists together and then the elbows. The position robbed her of the necessary leverage to snap the ropes; it also added pressure to the shoulders but it wasn't enough to hurt her. A set of chains was fixed to the D-rings of the ankle cuffs, just in case.

"You will have the chance to earn something great for tonight." She said as she strapped the bridle. "All you have to do is track Ranma down."

Shampoo glanced around as if to make sure he was really gone. Her babyish face twisted in a cruel cold visage; her eyes, so dull in sadness, flamed with new life. Whatever thought or emotion had stirred such reaction fled quickly; a dispirited sullen look was soon back on her face.

"Behave, Shampoo…" Akane warmed, tightening the bridle and bit's straps. "…and I will make you feel very happy tonight."

* * *

Ranma hit the ground with a grunt and quickly rolled to the side. Ryoga's missed kick ripped off a huge chunk of dirt. The collar's discharges had slowed him down and evading those bone-rattling blows was growing difficult. The cursed thing reacted despite the nullification of emotions, physical reactions and battle aura that the Soul of Ice accomplished. It seemed thoughts were the main triggering factor. He had to think out a strategy to beat that before a hole was punched through his skull.

Suddenly, the offensive stopped; Ryoga's eyes blazed inhumanely and chi energy cracked around him like lightening. Ranma dropped to the floor to escape the first Lion Roar's blast and jumped to avoid the second. A brutal kick to the stomach received him in the air. A punch to the face rattled his brain. A clumsy punch in respond sent a paralyzing jolt flaming through his body.

Ranma fell, face over heels, in the dirt. Ryoga towered over him, teeth clenched, fists trembling at his sides. He longed to beat the tart out of this bastard but pride was stronger than anger. The collar had granted this victory; it was unworthy to abuse its favors.

"Stay away from Akane, Ranma." He commanded thunderously. "You've hurt her enough!"

Ranma struggled to his hands and knees.

"We—ain't-d-one…"

"You can't fight with that on and I'm not a coward like you. Get it off and then I will gladly rip your heart out…"

Ranma climb to his feet, swaying slightly. He spat blood in the dirt and wiped more from under his nose.

"I-need a t-raining pa-rtner."

"That's not my problem."

Ryoga walked the opposite path to where the hut was. Ranma staggered after him. To nullify the discharges, it was necessary to control his thoughts and body. The Soul of Ice resolved one problem but the other needed additional work. Perhaps it was a matter of forgetting he was fighting Ryoga-or Akane or Shampoo. He could forget he was fighting someone all together. To fool the collar, all he had to do was fool himself.

"Yo, Ryoga…"

Ryoga stopped. It was taken all of his will power not to smash Ranma's thick skull like a watermelon. Not only was he helpless, Akane would never forgive him. For reasons behind his understanding, she still loved him.

"…why's your cock so small?"

"What are you, a child?!" Ryoga couldn't help glancing at his crotch. He blushed furiously and covered shrunken genitals with crisped hands. "It's fucking cold, okay?!"

"You're lucky Akane's not around. Then again, she probably wouldn't even notice. Your curly pig cock ain't much bigger."

A shrew comment about losing cocks and getting breasts when cold water stroke flashed through Ryoga's mind; it was overrode by pent up murdering rage. He charged towards Ranma with a fierce battle cry that silenced the beasts and birds of the forest. Frantic blows were evaded but the friction of their passing was enough to open wide cuts. The sight of blood was rewarding but a tiny voice in the back of his head reminded him of the consequences landing a killing blow would have...

Ranma closed his eyes.

"You-I-you…take me seriously!" Ryoga shrieked, chi energy flaming around him like fire.

Ranma ignored the tormented cry. He focused on bursts of heath and whistling sounds to detect each murderous offensive. Flashes of light cut the darkness; he danced around them with breath-taking grace. He built a rhythm. The presence of another slowly faded; it was only him and the changing air currents; the crushing sound of breaking leaves and branches; the burning heath of building chi. One step, then another, he danced into the center of a spiral; his fist flashed upwards…Paralyzing pain seared through his body.

* * *

Shampoo cringed as the riding crop cracked sharply against her ass. Another hit and she was down on her knees, sniffing the floor like a dog. She had tried to convince Akane to release her hands but the request-perhaps not even understood because of the painful gag bestowed upon her-wasn't well received. Tracking Ranma down was a more pleasant task than crawling up the mountain saddled like a beast but it was turning out to be just as painful.

"Is it his?"

The mark in the soil was undistinguished. She was certain it didn't belong to a bear for the lack of claw marks; the smallest herbivores in the area could also be discarded but there were other beasts with the proper size and weight to imprint such a mark in the soil. The lack of any pungent smell either confirmed it belonged to a shoe or that it was old enough for any distinctive scent to have mixed with the musky odor of wet dirt.

Akane tugged roughly on the leash, making her gag.

"I asked you a question. Is it his?"

Shampoo shrugged and the crop bit her ass again. It was insane how much walking in the forest with Akane was reminding her of the long training sessions endured with Great-grandmother at Nujiezu. There was the same stress, pain, anger and that cruel unyielding spurring to keep going…

There was one big difference, though. Cologne had never allowed emotions to abet her actions. Trepidation, anger or sorrow never led to mistreatment and erroneous decisions. She had great wisdom, earned in a lifetime of experiences. It would take Akane years to control her impetuous nature and become a fair leader.

Shampoo climb to her feet and walked deeper into the forest. There was a cluster of plants ahead. Something had walked through it. The size of the path and the small chunks of fur clinging to the spiky bushes denounced a beast. She looked up. The treetops looked undisturbed. Ranma had not come this way.

She turned around and almost headbut Akane.

"We just came that way." The haughty bitch said with a scowl.

Her bound hands clenched into tight fists. There were variations to take into account when analyzing footprints and other traces. It was necessary to circle a wide area before choosing the most likely trail. There was no way Akane could know that but explanations couldn't be provided because there was a tube stuck between her teeth.

The sky went dark and a sudden dry explosion shook the earth. Lightening sizzled above; the trees thrashed in raging winds and the deafening roar of thunders smothered the terrified screams of the wild animals and the girls. A howling twister rose to the cluster of clouds that had swallowed the sun; lightening lashed out from its entrails like the wicked claws of an unearthly beast. It disappeared into them and the clouds dispersed; sunlight reclaimed the woods. The raging winds settled and the trees were allowed to stand straight and proud once again. The animals and the girls held still for long minutes, trying to understand what the fuck just happened.

Something dropped from the sky, enticing a shriek.

"I ea aked yoga! Anma o is!" Shampoo screeched hysterically before attempting to bolt. The chains fixed to her ankles snapped taunt and she fell flat on her face. "He get o' e coar!"

Akane ran towards Ryoga, dragging the Amazon through the dirt by the leash without noticing. She knelt next to him and checked for a pulse with trembling hands. His skin was pale and felt deadly cold but a strong steady heart-beat put her at ease. There were some bleeding cuts but the worst wound was a darkening bruise on his chin.

The sound of stirring leaves broke the silence. Shampoo whimpered in terror and cowered behind her. The rustling vegetation parted and Ranma emerged. His clothes had been reduced to shreds and his tense body was covered in bruises, cuts and burns. There was a feral hostile look on his eyes. Akane rose to her feet, the color drained from her face. He took a step towards them, then another, and fell flat on his face.

They had been wandering the woods for two hours in search of the boys before the twister-from-hell dropped them at their feet. Having spent their time circling wide areas, stumbling for the cold, they hadn't covered much distance. Walking in a straight line and with sunlight robbing the air of its chilly edge, the girls reached the hut before noon.

The first thing Shampoo did upon entering was getting rid of her load. Much in the fashion of a feisty horse disposing of a pesky rider, she buckled and jumped back to throw Ryoga's limp body off her shoulders. There was a loud 'splat' as the boy landed face first into the wooden floor. Akane sighed and laid her own charge carefully next to the fireplace.

She led the Amazon to a corner and sat her down. The ankle-cuffs were cinched together and two wide leather straps were fastened to secure her legs; one under and the other above the knees. A third belt, buckled higher around her thighs, served as reinforcement.

Two bedrolls were spread for the injured at opposite sides of the fireplace. Seemly tormented by nightmares, pitiful sounds passed their lips as they twitched under the covers; they shivered and sweated. A fire would have been very helpful but Akane was afraid to leave Ranma's numerous wounds unattended for too long. After covering the boys with two towels, the tent, the third bedroll, all their clothes and the empty backpack, she spread the Yaskusai's salve over his burns, cuts and bruises, being careful not to let too much of his body exposed as she worked.

Anger slowly smothered concern. It was obvious Ryoga had attacked holding nothing back, despite the collar and her explicit commands to avoid fighting at all costs. When there was reluctance to fight, however, Ranma's modus operandi was to harass the disturbed boy into violent frenzies. There were no considerations if a sparring partner-or an interactive punching bag-was required.

Ranma had landed a brutal blow, merging the whole forest in darkness and disturbing the skies while doing so. The collar didn't look affected; the kanji of her name, delicately written with her blood, gleamed with an eerie light each time she touched the silver plate. Its mechanism had been fooled or Ranma had fought through the pain. Either way, the collar had been defeated. Just like Shampoo said it would…

Akane rose to her feet and approached the Amazon. She unbuckled the straps, unhooked the chain and untied the rope. The bridle and bit were set on the table. Shampoo stretched, working through the stiffness, before climbing to her feet.

"Start making lunch. There's all you're going to need."

And without another word, she walked back towards the boys. Shampoo had the skill, the motives and the isolated setting to commit a massacre inside that hut; it was risky to give her complete freedom of movement. Akane was afraid but if Ranma wasn't faced with solid proves of the accuracy of her approach to the BDSM Martial Art style, he was going to end up getting himself-or others-killed. Willing obedience, no matter how superfluous, would certainly be good enough.

And if Shampoo decided to kill them all, then so be it. She was tired of dealing with all of this alone.

The Amazon walked soundlessly and managed to startle the crap out of Akane as she appeared right next to her with two long iron rods in one hand. Instead of impaling her with them, though, she used them, as giant chopsticks, to move the charcoals to the center of the sandpit. The matches were not used to incinerate human heads or crotches; a nice fire was soon warming up the cold air inside the hut.

Akane watched her work, hoping the façade of indifference was convincing enough. The girl set casserole over the blazing charcoals and sat down with some vegetables, a knife and the cutting boardFrail looking hands chopped potatoes, yam and carrots into small cubes with breath-taking speed. A cold, calculating gaze was kept fixed on Ranma's prone body. It rose to fix on her. Sadness and apathy had fled; something fierce and primal burnt in those strange crimson eyes.

It was a struggle to sit still and hold that murderous gaze. Akane didn't trust herself to talk; her mouth was painfully dry; her heartbeat quickened; the palm of her hands grew sweaty. It was strange how fear was accompanied, this time, by expectation. Raging instincts of survival lost ground to a reckless desire for violence.

Shampoo's eyes dropped slowly to the ground.

"That was a transgression, slave. You will be punished tonight."

The Amazon made a face that instantly earned her a worse punishment. As the minutes passed, the excitement at the prospect of a battle diminished. Common sense resumed its duties; it brought insecurities and fear. Akane watched Shampoo as she dropped the vegetables into the boiling water.

"Why aren't we fighting?"

Shampoo's reaction was very reminiscent of a child caught stealing cookies.

"…I no want go back Joketsuzoku…"

There wasn't time for much pondering before Ryoga bolted upright. Wide bleary eyes darted frantically around the room. They finally fixed on Akane. She held them icily.

"Are you okay?"

"I-uh…yeah…yes, I-I am."

"Turn into a pig and get into the carrier. Lock the door and do not get out until I tell you."

"Akane-san…"

"Do it or leave. I can't deal with you right now."

Ryoga's face hardened. Suffering had always been worth it the first few months of their agreement; he got to sleep with Akane and got lots of loving affection. Lately, however, he seemed to be getting nothing but abuse and despise. It was tempting to just walk out; let that bitch suffer the consequences of her crappy decisions. Even as these thoughts flamed in his brain, Ryoga drenched himself in cold water and shuffled inside the carrier. The tiny door was slammed shut.

Ranma flinched awake a moment later. He fixed on Akane glazed eyes.

"Ranma…" She said in a quivering voice. "…when the Nujiezu came to me, they said I could die if I didn't reject you. They told me my family would be in danger too. And I said they didn't have the right to make choices for you. I said that I loved you and that I would never reject you because someone else said I should…"

He sat down, a hand on the collar still fastened snugly around his neck.

"I gave up my safety; my family's safety; I accepted to go against everything I was ever taught was right just to keep you safe. Accepting the collar...No. Trusting me…it's the first sacrifice you have to make and you are going crazy. You are hurting people; you think you have the right to judge me…I love you, Ranma, and I thought you loved me too. If you do, then start showing it. And if you don't…then for your honor, stick to the deal."

She rose to her feet without another word. Ranma blinked owlishly, his awakening brain slowly processing the gravity of what had just happened. Akane grabbed the leather bag with their equipment and left the hut. Shampoo, kneeling next to the pot boiling noodles, hesitated only a moment before grabbing the casserole and hurrying after her.

* * *

Akane's face was grim as she bound Shampoo's arms loosely at her back. The second stage of the training had been sold out to her as a pleasant period when trust, affection and loyalty would be cemented through a series of kinky but simple routines. Many things had happened since the secrets of Pony Training were taught to her. The naivety she had displayed those sweet days was now laughable.

A system of rules that demanded obedience and punished rebellion made servitude the only plausible escape to suffering; harsh discipline had 'helped' Shampoo accept this simple truth. Such acceptance had placed Akane in a position of power. Her disposition to use it, if necessary, earned her respect which granted the dubious benefit of a face-to-face murder and the integrity of her bleeding broken carcass.

Akane had been led to believe that lots of affection and sex would eventually secure Shampoo's loyalty. Now she understood that the rewards would only accomplish the nullification of flight risk. Who would chose to suffer full time in a place like Nujiezu when there was the option to get cuddled after a hard day's work in Japan?

A violent existence, marked by betrayal and loss, discouraged the Nujiezu from trusting and caring for others; showers of affection warmed the body but they barely brushed the soul. The importance of other people in their lives was leveled by their usefulness, not by love. The efforts of the last two months had only served to change Akane from an annoying pest to a respected cherished opponent. That changed when the need for protection aroused. Shielding Shampoo from Ranma's misguided approach to the training made her important. She was no longer disposable.

In following days, trust and loyalty would be cemented but training would have nothing to do with that. The real importance behind Ranma's brutal harassment had become clear. His acceptance of her methods would nullify him as a threat; thus, her role as protector would be fulfilled. Shampoo would accept her as a viable leader; as a worthy ally.

The bridle was fastened loosely and, in an impulse, she crushed their mouths together. Shampoo stiffened before responding. Akane loved how shy her little tongue was. It was with some regret that she pulled back to slid the bit between the girl's teeth. The Amazon accepted all the restraints with the usual sullen resignation but the sight of the last item stirred resistance. Akane cut the slack on the leash, earning a wild feral glare.

"You're already in trouble for trying to stare me down this morning." She said. "Don't make it worse. I won't hurt you and I won't let you get hurt unless I have to."

It took a moment to take control over her trembling body. Akane made her kneel before sliding the leather hood over her head and face. The nightmarish passed experience wearing that thing set her heart hammering violently. It was taking conscious efforts not to jump away or bite Akane's hands as she cinched a belt tight under her jaw; it made her bit hard on the rubber tube stuck between her teeth.

"We will walk around for a while. I'll brush your sides with the crop. If I brush you on the left, you turn left. If I brush you on the right, you turn right. I'll tug on the leash when you have to stop. Never stop if I don't tell you or you get a hit."

Shampoo fumed darkly but didn't try to complain. It would only get her in more trouble.

More belts were fastened at the back of her head. Padded leather pressed against her eyelids and ears, submerging her in a world of darkness and muffled sounds. It was a relieving the hood didn't cover her mouth and nose but the reasons behind Akane's instructions were suddenly made frighteningly clear.

The bitch hauled her up and pushed her gently forward. They had been standing in a clear meadow so it wasn't risky to walk in a straight line; there were no trees or rocks in the way. She flinched violently as something brushed against her thigh. The provided instructions were remembered and she turned to the left.

Robbed of sight and hearing, Shampoo leaned on touch and smell to identify the surroundings. The grass and a one-sided air current indicated a proximity to the edge of the meadow. There was nothing to worry about; the steep wasn't all that pronounced and, in case of falling, they would eventually roll to a stop without getting hurt...unless a jagged stone buried in their flesh or a spiky bush broke their fall….

She stopped abruptly when, after several minutes of monotonous march, her foot touched something hard and solid. A sharp pain spread on her ass and faltering steps were taken forward. The wind here came from both sides but it hit harder from the right. Shampoo swept her foot to the right: it hit something solid and then again a few steps ahead. Ignoring an insistent rubbing on the opposite leg, she moved slowly to the left. Her foot was suddenly touching nothing but air…

Akane was dragging her, blinded and deaf, up a mountain slope!

It took a lot of self control not to snap free of the leather cuffs, throw the bitch over the edge, and get the hell out of there. Such actions would get her killed…at least now there was a chance to reach the top alive. Falling off a cliff; what a perfect ending to the joke her life had become.

A brush to her left thigh made her falter. She moved slowly, mindful of the edge. The crop brushed against her right thigh and she hurried to flatten against the wall. It was humiliating to be treated like a wild foal. There were probably 'fucked up' reasons-as Ranma would say-behind Akane's actions. Each time the left was signaled, her heart skipped a beat.

A feeling of impending death grew. The wind blew more violently after each step. Rationality instilled security; Akane had no reasons to kill her; they depended of each other's safety. This was training. She was straining her…to be a slave, but it was training all the same. That simple familiar fact brought a great relief…

An abatement of the raging winds lessened her fears. A quick sweeping with her feet at both right and left revealed the wall and the cliff had been left behind. She couldn't help jumping in celebration. The lack of an admonition only served to make her happier.

The happy feeling didn't last long; trepidation and stress flooded back when she noticed how hot the ground was getting. The air was growing humid; it brought a strange smell…arsenic. Dread paralyzed her. The sharp kiss of the crop enticed anguished whimpers before setting her legs back into motion. Japan was famous for its thermal springs but, contrary to common belief, only few of them could be used with recreational or therapeutic purposes; most were pools of boiling contaminated water. And Akane was making her walk around them!

That nagging feeling of impending doom returned with a vengeance. Happy memories and bitter regrets flooded her mind: the first bull she had killed bare-handed; Mousse; the first win at a tournament; receiving her mother's chuis; meeting Ranma; arriving to Japan; meeting Akane; halting killing blows; waking up chained in a basement…A sense of finality accompanied each thought, each choking emotion; it was as if the time to experience happy moments or rectify mistakes had just run out.

Whimpering non-stop, unable to stop her shacking, Shampoo struggled to focus on the gentle brushings on her thighs and the occasional pull at her neck. Right; left; stop; then left again; then right...She turned left; searing pain shot through her foot; the collar around her neck snapped taunt, making her choke on a scream.

Strong arms yanked her back. The world was reduced to the sound of her hammering heart and labored breathing; to the burning air and that warm body pressed firmly against hers. Fear slowly diminished. There was another beating heart in that imposed darkness; she leaned closer to hear it a little better. The comforting moment was cut short too fast; Shampoo had to squash an unworthy sense of loss as those strong arms pushed her gently forward.

Afraid to misinterpret directions again, Shampoo took small baby steps. The slow pace would prolong the nightmarish walk but at least it would give them time to correct mistakes.

After what felt like an eternity, a cold breeze caressed her sweating skin; it brought the sweet scent of humid vegetation. Her sore foot brushed something soft: grass. Unable to help herself, Shampoo snapped free of the cuffs and whirled around to crush Akane in a bear hug.

The severity of her transgression was processed a millisecond later. She held completely still.

The hood, gripping her head and face so tightly, loosened. The leather was peeled off. Akane cupped her face and brought their mouths together. It was hard to respond the tender caresses of that anxious tongue with the tube still wedged between her teeth but she did her best.

"You will skip dinner tonight for trying to stare me down and breakfast tomorrow for breaking the cuffs..." Akane whispered, every word dripping with promise. There was a click and Shampoo sighed as the chastity belt fell to the ground. Cold air caressed her moist sex. "Now, your reward for being such a good little girl…"

The painful bit was removed and thrown aside. Akane brought their mouths together once again. Her cold hands pulled back from her face wet strands of hair. Moments like this made the misery of her existence worth enduring. It was unfitting of a warrior to yearn for love but there was no one here to judge her for it. Her hands moved tentatively to caress Akane's sides; they moved back to nestle on her neck. She pushed those hungry lips harder against hers.

The lack of proper hideouts had difficult following the girls but he had managed…and regretted it a fairly amount of times. Watching them interact was making his head and heart hurt.

Plenty of opportunities had been provided to escape and/or commit murder but neither had been taken. Shampoo had allowed Akane to mistreat her all day and there she was now, not only accepting affection but actively responding to it. She was kissing and caressing his wife in ways that stirred rabid jealousy.

The BDSM Martial Art style was all about exhausting the body to weaken the mind and make it susceptible to manipulation. They had chosen to exploit its techniques in different ways but aiming towards the same goal. Akane's approach had seemed way too easy and pleasant to be real-relying more on affection than in torment-but results couldn't be questioned.

It was very relieving but the implications had opened a deep gash.

The spontaneous, violent, goodhearted and naïve girl he had grown to love was suddenly a stranger; calculating, cunning and sadist. The dealings with the Ghouls had hardened and mauled her behind repair. Through their teachings, she had broken Shampoo.

He had watched it all happen and he had done nothing to stop it. He had allowed all this to be.

Sounds of passion reached his lonely perch. Shampoo had perched a hand between Akane's legs and was doing something quite interesting, judging by his wife's reactions. She recovered control quickly by slapping that mischievous hand away. There was no anger behind the mild chastisement. Immediately, Akane pushed Shampoo on her back and maneuvered her pussy over the girl's mouth. The Amazon started lapping almost immediately while his wife started sliding her fingers into her.

They looked happy. There was love in their eyes; in each gesture. Misery and violence had no place in that intimate moment. It was so easy to forget how fucked up everything was watching them play with each other.

Ranma was rubbing his cock without realizing. He had been part of that gentle love making before. His cock was usually inside Shampoo while she tended to Akane with her small skillful tongue. Sometimes P-chan was allowed to participate; his porcine tongue licked the Amazon's pussy while Akane rode her asshole with a strap-on. He tended to hers with a burning beating cock...

He was about to give up the opportunity to experience such primal pleasures again for the sake of a lost battle. He was about to change love, sex and peace for violence, death and pride…

It wasn't worth it. Broken as they were, the girls were happy. The Ghouls had not challenged him directly so going along with their plan wasn't, exactly, a recapitulation…

The only pending business was to settle the power-struggle with Akane. She had spoken of a challenge and it had to be responded. He wasn't going to take the same shit Shampoo and Ryoga did.

* * *

Ranma had not showed up all day. Either he had watched from the shadows or he was too far gone in his tantrum to listen anymore. Akane's concerns grew as night approached and they neared the hut. A dim blue light was burning right in front of the door. It took her a second to realize it was her erratic husband.

The initial surge of hurt anger and disappointment lost ground to trepidation. His eyes were closed and that handsome face, usually relaxed and filled with joyful excitement, was set in a hard pensive expression. The air grew colder after each step. It wasn't hard to guess what he was doing.

"Ranma…!" She snapped, hoping the sudden noise would startle him out of deep meditation. It didn't. "...are you done with whatever it is you're doing? Get out of the way."

The eerie aura buzzing around him flickered out, merging the meadow in darkness for a moment. His eyes opened to bring a haunting light again. Shampoo whimpered behind her. The glow died out after a few terrifying seconds.

"Akane…"A flat unrecognizable voice floated in the darkness. "I will ask you one more time: take off the collar."

"What about everything I told you this morning? What's wrong with you?!" It was hard to understand what happened next. She was standing with her leather bag flung over one shoulder and Shampoo's leash held firmly in one hand and then she was on her stomach naked and in a hogtied. "Ranma!?"

Shampoo was screaming bloody murder. Details couldn't be made out but it wasn't hard to guess what was happening. The heart-rending wails silenced abruptly. Akane, scared out of her wits now, tried to call out to her but a ball-gag was shoved between her teeth and fastened painfully tight into her mouth. She thrashed helplessly as a leather hood slowly slid down her face.

Ranma hauled both girls over his shoulder and walked into the dark hut. The light of the full moon, washing inside through the open door, would let him see enough. Akane was carefully set next to the fireplace. Shampoo was carried to a corner and tucked into a futon. He had planned to tie and gag her like Akane but her naked terror forced a different approach. Jabbing a finger on the nape of her neck was harsh but it was safer-and more compassionate-to let her sleep through the fight.

It took him moment to reach a state of complete indifference once again. Blocking his emotions would let him forget who he was dealing with to- as successfully tested with P-chan- fool the collar. The only weapons Ak-his opponent had were nullified through the gag and hood. It was start to initiate the offensive.

Akane was growing to appreciate the repercussions of what had happened that afternoon. Being hooded and restrained in a situation of danger made her feel incredibly vulnerable. For someone like Shampoo to have placed so much trust on her was deeply moving.

She flinched when cold hands fell on her sides. Her legs were untied and allowed to stretch. Ranma hauled her up and set her down over something harsh; the sandpit, judging by the dusty smell. It wasn't hot but the ashes were abrasive and scratch her skin each time she moved. It was a bit shameful to feel pleasantly surprise at this new discovery rather than worried or angry.

Hands that felt like dry ice gliding across her skin served as an effective wake-up call. The searing pain failed, however, to quench a ferocious enthusiasm. She had trained hard on the BDSM Martial Art style and the only real opponent she had fought was never granted a fair fight. Cologne had interfered on her favor many times and Shampoo didn't even know what was happening until it was too late.

Ranma knew. This was a fair fight and she was about to test how good she really was and from the other side of the rope!

His caresses felt like broken glass cutting through her skin. In response to the freezing cold, her muscles tensed so much that it hurt; they were crushing her ribs and it was getting hard to breathe. The pain was embraced greedily. The more intense it became, the greater exhilarating pleasures its interruption would stir. Longing for torment was the first line of defense.

Arousal would form a second fort. Ranma dancing the Kung Fu's majestic routines, his tense muscles gleaming with sweat under the sun; Ryoga's face with that messy hair blowing in the wind and his feral eyes burning with primal passion; Shampoo's curvaceous body squirming in bed: one delicious memory after the other replayed in her mind.

Ranma noted, with cold detachment, that his opponent wasn't reacting as expected. Robbing people of sight and hindering their hearing made them vulnerable and skittish but, instead of pulling away and whimpering, she was leaning against his hands and moaning invitingly. It was staggering but not really important. Pain would soften her up.

The rods- used to manipulate the charcoals and stir the fire- were jabbed into the ground; they went through ashes, wood and dirt easily. Only a few inches were left exposed. He straddled his opponent and coiled a length of cord around the base of each breast. The extremes were tied to the protruding tubes.

As expected, she tried to sit up as soon as he was standing again. The cords snapped taunt; and she slumped back down with a pained whimper. The tent supporters were jabbed into the ground; each of her legs was tied to them with some rope.

Ranma approached the leather bag and removed from inside the biggest dildo he could find and a celebrator. He had considered using nipple clamps but the tent clips-used to secure the canvas to the supporters-had a simpler but more vicious bite. He knelt next to his opponent and massaged her nipples for a moment before setting the vibrator on its maximum setting on the left nub. The girl arched her back with a moan; it changed to a whimper as the cords tightened again.

The celebrator's head pressed against the head of her nipple then glided across the sides and areolas. With his opponent lost in pleasure, Ranma swiftly replaced the vibrator for a clip. Agonized sounds escaped the hood as she thrashed briefly.

With the vibrator secured over the other nipple with some tape, he turned to insert the dildo. Its five inches of length and eight of girth made it too small for his original plans. Instead of going up her cervix, it would have to go up the backdoor. He rubbed it on her pussy for lubrication and pressed its bulbous head against her asshole.

He was gentle, keeping a steady pressure to stimulate the muscles but trusting on their convulsing contractions to get the huge object inside. Shoving could result in injury and this way the agony would prolong.

Now his opponent was lost dealing with pain. Ranma snatched the vibrator away from her nipple. The nub-engorged so proudly-was easy target for the second clip. Its tight jaws squeezed it flat. For a moment, his opponent was completely still and silent. Then a long shuddering whine filtered the hood and her whole body shivered violently.

The vibrator was set next on her clitoris and held there for some time. The muscles swallowed the last inch of the monstrous dildo; its seemly endless journey up her sphincter concluded. And as a treat, Ranma attached the last clip to her glistening clitoris.

As the girl thrashed and screeched her way through the inescapable pain, Ranma rubbed the clit vibrator over every inch of her pussy and the spasming muscles of her asshole.

Every carefully built wall had collapsed; her defense had proved completely useless. Rational thoughts had fled. All that existed was pain; all engulfing searing pain. Her breasts were being eating by furious ants; she had been impaled by the ass with a pole; a rabid tiny grinder was fixed to her clitoris. The inability to escape was not arousing; it filled her with nothing but anguish. She wanted this to stop.

Her pussy was stabbed with a rod of ice.

Ranma groaned in pain. His opponent's tight pussy was biting his cock. Not only was it tight as hell, the walls of her cervix-tender human flesh-were seemly covered with sandpaper. It lacked lubrication, which was strange considering the thorough massage he had applied with the celebrator. This had not been part of the original plan either.

And it meant that, instead of using both pain and denial of sexual release, the offensive would have to rely entirely on torture….Which would prolonged the fight way too much and to unhealthy dangerous territory.

The removal of the clips and a gentle massage only seemed to increase her agony. He stopped touching her. These reactions were unfamiliar and deeply disturbing. He had seen Akane take some good blows in fights and during training, how could she be so sensitive…?

Ranma howled in pain as the collar unleashed a painful shock directly into his spine. He jumped back and screamed again; his shaft ripped out from of its hostile prison. It took him quite some time to recover. The jolt of so much pain had been completely unexpected. This fucking collar was too sensitive…

His heart skipped a beat. He had been inside Akane when that thing hit. She lay there now, completely still and silent. He hurried to snatch off the hood and gag. Her face was frozen in a grimace and deadly pale.

Whimpering like a scared child, he patted her on the cheek, prompting her to 'snap out of it'.

"Please, please wake up. Akane!"

The voice floated in the darkness. There was still pain but now the rod of ice was gone, something deliciously warm was cradling her face. It took her a moment to understand her eyes were closed. It was hard to see but there it was Ranma leaning over her. The cold light of the full moon marked the wrinkles of worry and anguish on his handsome face. He had removed the gag. This was the best-if not only-opening she was ever going to get.

"…if you do-n't s-top…I will leave and y-you will nev-ver see me a-gain…"

"…what?"

"I g-ave ev-verything up f-for you, Ranma. My future, my family, my honor…You can't even let go of your pride…"

Astonishment, hurt, fear…one alien expression after the other stumbled through his face. It finally set in a hard, almost cruel, visage; a cold eerie light danced in his eyes. The frightening possibility he would just accept pride over love was discarded. But then it happened.

"If you want it to stop, open the collar."

"…you will never see me again…!"

"…open the collar…"

The torment she had suffered already at his hands was nothing compared to that brutal blow. It was physical; it reached her heart; it shattered it into a thousand pieces. He cut the cords holding her breasts and sat her up. The ropes biting into her wrists loosened. Her free hands were forced to the front and perched at the nape of his neck. Numb fingers brushed silver and leather.

"Open it and this stops." Ranma promised.

Akane had made a wager with the Nujiezu. Cologne-a powerful sage sensei- had agreed to help her; Ryoga had scarified himself to give her a fitting training partner; her family had wisely stepped out of the way; Shampoo had been defeated. But she had lost; she had just been thrashed and beaten by this unexpected ruthless rival.

It hadn't been unexpected. How many people had warmed her against Ranma; how many had told her this was going to happen? She had ignored them all for his sake. He had just betrayed her, he had just condemned them all to a violent death and she was letting him. She had helped set up a massacre and her trembling were about to unleash the most rabid killer as they struggled with the collar's buckle.

Then he would let her go and she was going to run away from that cursed place; she would never have to hear that voice or see that face ever again.

Strong hands closed around hers and pulled them gently down. Ranma kissed her tentatively. Akane slowly responded. He was so warm now. She started crying. He pulled away and she grabbed his neck to yank him back down.

It was furious and violent; the adrenaline of the fight poisoned their blood. Pain had stopped tormenting to heighten the pleasure of being taken so brutally. Pent up anger, lingering resentment, it all translated into savage thrusts, bites, animalist growls and cries. The encounter had not yet ended and they both knew it. They had to take more from the other; after such painful blows, mind-numbing passion would be the next conquer.

Akane tightened up as much as she could; her arms kept him pinned tightly against her body; her legs strained absently against the ropes holding them still. Ranma thrust slowly but violently, shoving her up each time he pushed. His hands slipped to her bluing breasts to pinch and squeeze. She yanked at his pigtail and bit his neck.

Loud throaty moans slipped from their throats as the pressure built. Burning bliss spread from their sexes to engulf their bodies. They continued the onslaught, screaming and groaning, holding into each other as if their lives depended on it, their juices splashing everywhere and forming a small pool over the ashes.

Exhausted, a bit disturbed after the bittersweet events of the night, they lay tangled on each other's arms for long minutes. Ranma's offer to remove the restraints was rejected. Without the freezing hands, the cords around her breasts and the monster dildo up her ass weren't as tormenting. She was curious how cumming with the clips on would feel…

She shouldn't be thinking on that…

"...you scared me…I-it hurt…when you stop…when I thought you would just let me open the collar…"

Ranma sighed. He didn't want to think about the collar; for what it was, for what it did, for why it was fastened around his neck. It was best to just let it be.

"…you stopped me…"

He felt her tears running down his side. He was thankful for the darkness. It hid his.

"Yeah…I-I do love you. And this isn't your fault. I got you into this mess…and I'm sorry."

"I love you too. It'll all work out. You'll see."

"…yeah…You were gonna open it."

"Yes…and you stopped me because you don't want me to leave."

"No…but you were gonna open it."

"…but you stopped me."

"Yeah…but just so you know I want you here. You were gonna open it so I won."

"You don't want me to leave so that's it. I won. You still have the collar on."

"I ain't got a huge piece of plastic on my ass and my boobs don't look like grapes."

"Go fuck yourself Ranma."

"But I got you right here..."

He flicked her breasts and she winced. A flash of light burst into the room as he screeched in agony. Akane sighed. It seemed experiencing pain-pleasure games would have to wait until they could trust each other again. Pity.


End file.
